Birth of a Federation
by jrrm64
Summary: Very AU. Follows a different path the the TV series. (Eventually Trip and T'Pol.) There will be some slowing down in the updates due to wanting this to be a novel length work. On Hiatus for now.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Captain Jonathan Archer hated it when he didn't get his way, and it went against his nature to not fight for what he wanted. When he put his mind to something he was almost a force of nature either going around or through obstacles and barriers, but this time he came up against the bureaucracy of Starfleet, which was something not even he could move.

"I'm sorry, Jon, but Tucker stays in our system. The Corp of Engineers and the Fleet Ops both want him working on The _Columbia_," Admiral Forest stated.

"He's my chief engineer and first officer, sir, I need him," said Jonathan Archer in a voice that betrayed his feelings. He was also his best friend and one of the men he trusted most in life.

"Hernandez will be your first officer. She can use the seasoning before she takes over as captain on a NX starship," said Forest.

"But she was slotted to be the captain of the _Columbia_," he interjected.

"AG will be the captain. He's had a bucket of Admirals, Vice Admirals, and Rear Admirals from Gardner, Black, Morse, Chan, and Petrov calling for him to be the next NX captain," said Forest. "They also want the _Columbia_ to be faster and tougher than the _Enterprise_ and giving Trip twenty-seven more months to work on its engine and other systems will more than likely assure that."

And having Trip will be a boon for AG not me, thought Archer. He sighed then stood up and started pacing in from of Forest's desk. Admiral Forest was used to this sort of display. He often that Archer should have a command treadmill instead of a command chair since he hated standing still.

"What about my chief engineer? Who do I get?" he asked.

"We've promoted Kelby to Lieutenant Commander and offered him the position. He's brilliant, okay not on Trip's level, but he's excellent. Plus, you'll have Trip's trained staff, except for Lieutenant Hess," Forest said.

"He's young. Plus, I have no idea how he manages people."

"He's only two years younger than Trip at twenty-eight."

"I suppose you're already spoken to Trip about this," said Archer.

"He wasn't happy. He asked for Hess as his number two, so U gave her to him," said Forest.

"Damn it I hate losing him, Max," said Archer. "Trip is the best and I want the best on my ship."

"Jon, you have to accept this," said Forest.

"There is no way I can convince to let me keep Trip," said Archer.

"No and that's final," said Forest.

Archer came to attention and then said, "Yes, sir."

STSTST

Trip entered the 602 wearing his flight suit uniform and a brown bomber leather jacket. It had been a long day on the Enterprise having his stuff shipped off the starship and sent to his new place in Wyoming near the Cochran Shipyards. He immediately spotted Jon and AG sitting at a table glaring at over glasses of scotch. Heading over to the table he sat down and joined them.

"I hope you two captains let me join you," he said.

"Sit, Trip," said Archer.

"My new chief engineer," AG said goading Jon a bit. "Always glad to have you join us."

"Cap'n, I wanted to stay but Admiral Forest gave me no choice," said Trip.

"I know, Trip, so don't worry about it," sighed Archer. "I now have even bigger fish to fry, a Vulcan observer has been forced onto me."

AG laughed until he was red in the face, while Trip tried to hide his amusement. He knew Jon held a deep resentment towards for how they delayed the warp 5 program never allowing his father to see his engine work.

"Who is it?" asked AG.

"Some diplomatic adjutant," he said. "It was going to be this real stick up the ass known as T'Pol, but she was called back to Vulcan because her finance is ill. Now, it is going to be this guy name Skon."

"Well, good luck with that, Jon," said AG, who lifted his scotch up and toasted him.

"Cap'n, I wish I could be there for you," said Trip.

"I know, Trip," said Archer.

"I tell you, Trip, I've got you now and I won't give you up with a war," said AG.

Archer laughed at this. All Trip had to do was succeed in getting the _Columbia_ up and running quickly and the bucket heads at Starfleet will put him on the next NX to get ready. They know a good thing when they see one.

STSTST

**Thirteen Months Later **

**Admiral Forest Office, 1430 hours. **

"At least, let me have Lieutenant Hess," said AG. "Promote her to my chief engineer if you are going to take away Trip."

Forest sat behind his desk and watched at Captain AG Robinson used his long thin body as a form of intimidation. His placed his hands on Forest's desk, leaned on them, and brought his body forward so he was almost in Forest's face.

"This isn't fair to me or to Trip. He wants to be in space not just building ships in dock," said AG. "Damn it, Max, he is a spacedog and you are keeping him grounded building ships."

"Commander Tucker will be rewarded in time. He is none of concern now, so I recommend that you get your hands off my damn desk or I'll reinstate flogging and have you flogged in from of midshipmen at the academy," said Forest.

AG stood up looking more than a little rebuked. He then took a deep breath and spoke.

"Who will be my chief engineer?"

"Commander MacFadden from the Daedalus-Class starship _Relentless_ will be your engineer. He is going to be training with Tucker for the next two weeks before your shakedown cruise," said Forest.

"And XO?"

"The Vulcan's are pleased with the working relationship developed on the Enterprise with Commander Skon as liaison," said Forest. "We are going to have a similar situation on the Columbia, except Commander T'Leah will act as your XO. She has ten years of deep space exploration on her resume, so she should be an asset."

"You've got to be shitting me," he said.

Forest looked at AG, as if he was going to have him thrown in the nearest brig.

"Captain Robinson, I recommend that you thank me that you will be leaving dock so far ahead of schedule then keep your mouth shut and leave my office," Forest said coolly.

"Yes, sir," said AG snapping to attention. "Thank you, sir."

He then turned abruptly and exited the office. Forest picked up the PADD and studied it. Because of Tucker and his skill, drive, and genius, they had the _Columbia_ ready and the _Atlantis_ and _Discovery_ only four months away. The _Challenger_ and _Endeavour_ were in their beginning stages of construction with additions that included an engineering section to go with the saucer section that would allow for additional crew quarter bringing the crew to a compliment of 250, and the _Valley Forge_ was on the drawing board.

According to estimates the _Atlantis_ and _Discovery_ would be capable of cruising at warp 4.8 and reach a top speed for several hours at warp 5.8. The _Challenger_ and _Endeavour_ would have added upgrades and changes to allow them to cruise at warp 5 and have a top speed at warp 6 for ten hours. If the upgrades and changes work then the rest of the NX will be upgraded with them when they return to Jupiter Stations for refitting and crew rotation. AG was right about one thing and that was he owed Tucker. If he had his way then the _Valley Forge_ would be his starship from drawing board to his sitting in the command seat as its captain.

Chapter One

A race of aliens they never heard about before sent a weapon to Earth and cut a scar across its landscape killing millions. Commander Charles Tucker was at work when he heard about this act of terrorism and war. Rear Admiral Jefferies knew that he had family in Florida on the panhandle, so he called him personally with an update. It took days to find out that Trip's parents were killed in the Xindi attack. His baby sister Elizabeth was visiting him, as she just graduated grad school with a degree in architecture, so at least she was safe. Also, his brother David and his wife and two kids lived in Ireland, while his sister Ellen was a college professor teaching Xeno-literature at Yale. His family was safe except for his parents.

Since it was an Energy Directed Weapon there wasn't anything for the Tucker Family to bury. Instead they held a memorial service at a Baptist Church and had two gravestones placed in the cemetery where his parents bought a plot. It was a rainy day as they stood graveside and the preacher imparted his words. Trip was dressed in his dress uniform, which consisted of ankle high black boots, black pants, a grey shirt made of all-weather material with a high collar with rank pips, and finally a short white jacket with his Starfleet insignia, medals, and rank insignia in gold on his sleeve. On top of this he wore a black trenchcoat that he had tied tightly around him, as he held an umbrella over Elizabeth's head.

"I hate this, Trip. They should be alive," she said softly.

The rest of their family stood close by them. Trip scanned the crowd and saw Admiral Black, Lieutenant Hess, Rear Admiral Jefferies, others from the Wyoming shipyards, and Captain Archer. Trip made eye contact with Archer. Jonathan smiled sadly and nodded his head. Trip, whose face was a mask of aloofness, nodded in return.

The preacher finished his little graveside sermon and the crowd started to break apart. Their uncle William Tucker, whose house was spared from destruction, was having a post funeral get together for family friends at his home. Trip handed the umbrella to Elizabeth.

"Go with Ellen to Uncle Bill's," he said. "I see you there."

"Where are you going?"

"I need to talk to someone," he told her.

"Okay, Trip," she said.

Taking the umbrella she shuffled over to her sister, who took her arm and walked her to a waiting hovercar. Trip thanked the admirals for coming and told them about his uncle's place telling them that there would be some good food there then he moved on to Archer.

"Sunny Florida," said Jon with a slight smile.

"The weather hasn't been the same since that damn weapon was fired," said Trip.

"I'm sorry, Trip."

"Can we go to a bar and get a drink?" he asked Archer.

"Sure. The first three drinks are on me," said Archer.

"Thanks, Jon."

The two men moved off in an opposite direction from the rest of the crowd.

STSTST

The two officers sat in a booth at a bar called Cooters. They had a pitcher between them on the table and mugs in front of them along with shot glasses filled with whiskey. Trip threw back the shot then he took a swig of beer from his mug.

"I heard that you and the _Columbia_ are going to the Delphic Expanse," he said.

"We are, Trip," he said.

"I tried to convince Forest to get me aboard one of the ships, but he won't do it," growled Trip.

"Listen, Trip, the _Enterprise_ is leaving dock with upgrades making it faster and stronger because of you," said Archer. "Our chances of success of increased because of that, because of you."

"I've been told by Admiral Forest that he wants me to work exclusively on the _Valley Forge_. If the _Enterprise_ is a heavy cruiser, he wants the _Valley Forge_ to be the first battleship," Trip told Archer.

"I hate this. These ships were supposed to be for exploration and now we are making them warships," said Archer.

"I heard the Vulcans are pulling support."

"They want nothing to do with our mission to the Delphic Expanse," said Archer.

"Then damn them and their pointy ears and superior attitudes," snapped Tucker. "Get those bastards for me, Jon."

"I will, Trip."

Trip took another swig of his beer. He put the mug down and stared at Archer.

"How is Kelby doing?" he asked.

"He's not you," said Archer.

"Well, since I can't go I've arranged for a young talented engineer to go with you. His name is Lieutenant Bertram Monroe. He's got talent, Jon," said Trip.

"How about Hess? Can I have her?" he asked.

Trip smiled and shook his head from side to side.

"She is going to make a fine chief engineer… for me," he said.

"Something you want to tell me about there, Commander," said Archer.

Trip chuckled. "You think Beth and I are having an affair? Jon, I know the frat rules of loose but not that loose and I seeing someone else."

"Okay, what's her name?" asked Archer. He liked the fact that his friend was finally smiling. If he could get Trip to forget about his mother and father for five or ten minutes, he'd feel like he accomplished something.

"Commander Alicia Rossi. She works in Fleet Ops. She's part of Black's staff building a competitive fleet," he said.

"I'd like to meet her someday," said Archer.

"Come home a hero and she and I will take you dinner," he said.

"Really," smiled Archer. "All I have to do is come home a hero."

"You better be fast, too, because I'm going to get this Valley Forge built quicker than anyone expects," Trip stated.

Archer heard the determination in his voice and he had no doubt that Trip would get his ship built and running in record time. He lifted to beer mug.

"To Charles Tucker II and Elaine Tucker may they be resting in the bosom of God," said Archer.

Trip's eyes started to water as he fought back tears. He lifted his mug and said, "Good toast, Jon."

They clinked mugs and drank their beers.

STSTST

The _Enterprise_ and _Columbia_ were four months gone and Starfleet had already started to make major changes. The Daedalus-Class warp 3 starships were retrofitted and upgraded into warp 5 capable cruisers with better armaments, armor, and a crew of 190, while the Intrepid-Class warp 3.5 capable starships were being retrofitted and upgraded into warp 5 capable frigates overloaded with weapons and with smaller crews of no more than 55. Next, the MACOs were folded into Starfleet as Marines. They would have fire teams on every ship acting as boarding and ground troops and as a backup to ship's security. Finally, they changed the Starfleet uniform.

Trip looked in the mirror at himself in his new uniform. Gone were the flight suit uniforms. They had been replaced by simple, yet more military in style, uniforms. The new uniform consisted of short black boots, black pants with a belt that carried a bio-monitor, and a colored zip up the front long sleeve shirt. The color of the shirt was based on division: gold was command and ops, red was security and engineer, and blue was medical and science. On sleeve of the shirt was rank insignia in gold, pips on the collar, Starfleet badge on the left breast, and ship patch on the left upper sleeve. Trip looked at his new dull gold shirt with its captain insignia and pips. On his left upper sleeve was his _Valley Forge_ patch. Today they finalized his ship's design.

Since regulations stated that the bio-monitor only needed to be worn while on board ship, during an away mission, or unless assigned, he took it off and placed it on the chest of drawers. He didn't need some Starfleet Medical personnel checking his pulse during the presentation. Looking at the chronometer he saw that it was 0700 hours. His meeting with Admiral Black and Rear Admiral Jefferies was at 0830 hours giving him plenty of time to have breakfast. Alicia would be there at the meeting, yet all he could think of was getting his ship okayed and into production.

Taking a look out of the window, he saw that it had snowed overnight. He grabbed his Starfleet regulation winter coat. It was December and soon be Christmas. His mother and father were murdered, so there would be no Christmas for Trip. He'd work through the holiday and he'd keep working until the Xindi were stopped.

STSTST

The _ECS Newton_ was a day out from Proxima Colony. The cargo ship had a cargo hold of supplies for the Earth colony. Captain Malby had promised his crew a five stopover at Proxima and some much needed shore leave. He stood on the Bridge of his ship and watched as his crew worked.

His crew was twenty-eight strong. Everyone was related either through birth or marriage. Of course, his pride and joy was his twenty-six year old daughter Angela, who would someday take his place as the captain of the _Newton_.

"Captain, I've got three blips coming our way," said Philip, his sensor technician.

"Put their signature through the computer and tell me who they are," he said.

Philip did as he was told.

"Sir, they're three Orion Marauders."

"What the hell are they doing so close to Proxima!" he barked. "Bring up shields and ready our plasma cannon. Make sure everyone is armed."

His stomach turned. There was no way they would be able to fight off three Orion Marauders. The bastard pirates would take everything in his cargo hold, as well as those they thought would make either a good sex slave or slave laborer, and then kill the rest. This was what Starfleet should be doing hunting down pirates and other threats, not exploring space. Damn them, damn Starfleet for not being here.

STSTST

Cadet Elizabeth Tucker finished her morning calisthenics. Against her big brother's wishes she joined Starfleet shortly after the funeral of their parents. With her degrees in architecture and advanced mathematics, she was placed in an accelerated program so that she could breeze through the Academy in two years instead of four. She was actually enjoying the challenge.

Unfortunately, one thing she didn't enjoy was the fact that almost every teacher already knew her because of Trip. Unlike her brother she wasn't an engineer genius, though she did know her way around an engine because of Trip. As it turned out she was shaping up to make a fine science officer with a specialty in astro-cartography.

She began her post calisthenics three mile run. Her roommate Anji Sen came up beside her.

"So do you have anything planned for this weekend?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm visiting my brother in Wyoming."

"Damn, Liz, you need to have some fun."

"I enjoy time with my brother, Anji. Anyway, he was just promoted to captain, which makes him one of the youngest captain's in Starfleet history. He already was one of the youngest full commanders in Starfleet history," she said proudly.

"I'm going to have to meet him someday," she said.

"I don't think so," said Elizabeth. "He's not your type."

"Why?"

"He's my brother," she laughed.

Elizabeth started her run. She joined Starfleet not for revenge but to protect people. What happened to their parents shouldn't happen again and she wanted to make sure of that. She was worried about Trip because he was full of holy vengeance since their parents' death. That wasn't Trip and she wanted to make sure that the brother she loved didn't get lost in this new vengeful one.

STSTST

Admiral Black and Rear Admiral Jefferies sat on the conference room couch and stared at the holographic mockup of the _Valley Forge_ that floated above the smart table. Both men were impressed with the look of the starship.

Commander Adam Stein, who wore one of the new red shirts, stood beside the smart table. He had trip had designed this ship together. He was describing the ship to the admirals, as Trip stood off to the side with Commander Rossi beside him.

"Nestled between the catamaran split secondary hulls is the Bridge. This helps to bring even further protection to the Bridge. At the back of the bridge there are emissary docking hatches and just below that the circular hatch is the captain's lifeboat, which is warp 2 capable. The rear view at the back of the saucer is the main shuttle bay and shuttle control center, where up to eight shuttles can be kept. This area is also well protected tucked down between the hulls and below the weapons pod flanked by the Nacelles," explained Stein.

"How much fire power does it have?" asked Black, who had a smile on his face.

Stein looked over at Trip and nodded. Trip came walking up to the smart table then he looked at the admirals.

"Length, 464.43 meters; beam, 316.67 meters; height, 87.43 meters. The mass is 3,055,000 metric tonnes," he stated.

"That's a big ship," Black mumbled.

"The holds a crew of 500 and in emergency can transport 1000," he stated.

"Okay, but how are you powering it?" said Jefferies.

"One 1200 plus Cochran warp core feeding the two nacelles, as well as two impulse engines," he said.

"Okay, you are giving it plenty of power," said Jefferies.

"Weapons?" asked Black.

"Eight phase cannons and fifteen torpedo tubes, as well as one railgun mounted under the main deflector array," Trip stated then he looked at Stein.

"We also believe that we might have cracked defensive shields," said Stein.

"From observing Vulcan shields and reviewing sensor logs from the _Enterprise_ of shielded ships we know that deflector shields operate by creating a layer, or layers, of energetic distortion containing a high concentration of gravitons around the object to be protected. We believe that shield energies can be emitted from a network of grid emitters laid out on the object's surface, such as a starship's hull," explained Trip. "All we need is permission to add this to our design."

"I'll get you permission, gentlemen," said Black, "add it."

Black over at Jefferies who was the warp and engineering specialist. Jefferies smiled.

"The only problem I can see is that this ship is so big and expensive that we are only going to be able to build one for now," he said.

"One will make a statement for now," said Black to Jefferies then he looked at Stein and Trip. "You two have definitely given us a battleship. Well done. I want to get on the comm to Fleet Admiral Wentworth to get the go ahead. Why don't you two take Jefferies and Commander Rossi and show them how you expect to build this monster here at Cochran."

Stein chuckled. Black looked at him as if he was insulted.

"Did I say something funny?" Black asked.

"No, sir," said Stein. "It's just that Captain Tucker already has a plan that will quicken the process and may make it cheaper."

Black looked at Trip and said, "Explain."

"We build pieces of the ship down here at Cochran and parts at the moon shipyard, but we put it all together in a space dock, like one of the space docks in Jupiter Station. This way one shipyard is not overly burdened and we don't have to worry about building the ship and getting it off the planet without problems," he said.

"We could even bid pieces out to private contractors," said Black.

"Just as long as we get to inspect the pieces and they pass our quality inspection," said Trip.

"This could cut down on the construction time of this ship, right?" said Jefferies.

"By at least half, sir," said Trip.

Black laughed, "I can see that you want to get out into space real bad, son."

"Yes, sir," said Trip.

"I'll talk to Wentworth," said Black.

"Tell him it has my support," said Jefferies.

Stein turned to Trip and offered him a smile. Trip gave him a nod. The two admirals stood up. Both men appeared to be thrilled with what they had seen and heard. Black patted Jefferies on the back then he turned and faced the two younger officers.

"Gentlemen, let's get to work," said Black.

STSTST

Trip begged off dinner with Alicia, so she returned to San Francisco with Black, while Jefferies stayed in order to spend more time with the _Valley Forge_ specs. Trip was in his office working on his latest idea of added power to the phase cannons by running them through the warp engine. He knew that Adam has upgraded the torpedoes from photonic torps to Mark I photon torpedoes. The more cutting edge tech in the _Valley Forge_ the better was Trip's motto.

Elizabeth shuttled into the Cochran Shipyards at 2100 hours. She was late getting out of the Academy due to demerits she had to work off from her hand to hand combat class. The Marines mixed marital art that they called Semper Fu was almost beyond her ability to master even the basics. Fifteen laps around the track and her demerits were wiped out.

Wearing a winter coat, she made the trek to the check-in post. After checking in with security, she went to Trip's on base apartment to find that no one was home. With her duffle bag over her shoulder, she headed to his office next. She knew her brother well enough to know that he had work issues, as in he didn't know when to stop working. Reaching the office building, she was let in by security and escorted to Trip's office. There she found him working on his computer.

"Liz, damn it, I forgot you were coming," he said as he stood up to give her a hug.

"Alright, Trip, let me guess – do you have anything in your apartment to eat?"

"I got some frozen food and I think there is some pizza in the fridge from last night," he smiled.

"Come on, Big Brother, let's go. I have lots of stories to tell you and I have no doubts that you have plenty to tell me," she said, as she led him out of his office.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Archer was pissed. They had encountered three Xindi-Reptiles warship and his ship as well as AG's was a damned mess. They were lucky to get away alive. Polarized hulls weren't enough to deal with the Xindi's particle beam weapons and torpedoes. He didn't know how many dead he had or if he'd ever have warp drive back. Commander Hernandez entered into his Ready Room. He looked up at her. Besides being in a dirty uniform, she appeared tired and dejected.

"We were lucky, Jon, our causalities are low," she said as she handed him a PADD.

He looked at the causalities: three dead and nine in sickbay injured. They were lucky. He hoped that AG was as lucky.

"You don't look like we were lucky," he said to Hernandez.

She offered him a grim smile.

"I'm just tired," she said.

"What else Erica?" he asked her.

She looked reluctant to speak, but his stare forced it out of her.

"I have no idea how we are going to do this. The ship is a wreck. We have hull breaches and our warp core is damaged. I talked to Kelby and he is walking around like there was no continuing without docking in Jupiter Station for a month," she sighed.

"Kelby is no Trip," was Archer's reply. It was more than a comparison; it was a judgment. "We are going to do this, Eric, because we have no other choice."

He stood up and walked over to her then he placed his hands on her upper arms. After fighting the temptation to hug her, he gave her a strong shake. They had been lovers and he still had strong feelings for her.

"Erica, we are going to succeed," he said. "Trust me. I got to get back to earth so you can take command of your own ship."

"I trust you, Jon."

"Do me a favor and get me Lieutenant Monroe from Engineering. Trip told me he was talented. He recommended him for the staff," said Archer.

Erica inwardly sighed. Jon was about to upset the command structure of the ship in order to get things done. If Tucker were here, this wouldn't happen because he'd already be started fixing the ship with whatever was at his disposal.

"I'll get Lieutenant Monroe," she said.

"Good," he said.

"I'll also contact the _Columbia_. Maybe if we help each other we'll be out of this damned Expanse," she said.

STSTST

The shuttle Pod was bringing Trip to Jupiter Station. Some of the sections of his ship were already there waiting to be put together like a giant jigsaw puzzle. Once they had the saucer hull along with the catamaran hull, the nacelles, and the underneath the saucer hull, they would to be able to put together the structure and then started on building a ship.

"You're going to command that monster once she is put together, Captain," said the Lieutenant flying the pod.

"That's the plan," said Trip.

"Need any shuttle pilots?" the bold lieutenant asked with a smile.

"What's your name?"

"Tyrone Hill, sir," he said.

"What's your shuttle pilot rating?" asked Trip.

"I am 1-A, sir," he smiled.

"Impress me, Lieutenant," Trip said, "fly me around the sections of my ship."

"With pleasure, sir," said Hill.

Hill maneuvered the shuttle pod into the space dock then around and through the pieces of _Valley Forge_ that were waiting to be brought together. He gave Trip a detail look at his ship.

"Well done, Lieutenant. I'm going to need a lead shuttle pilot and I think I just found one," he said. "I'm going to give you my comm number. I want you to contact me."

Hill smiled, "Thank you, sir."

STSTST

"Now that the Vulcans have distanced themselves from Earth, we are drawing more attention from Orion Pirates and Nausicaan Brigands," said Fleet Admiral Edward Wentworth.

He was standing with his back to Admiral Forest, Admiral Gardner, Admiral Black, Admiral Chan, Admiral Uwusu, and Admiral Nemov, as they sat at the conference table in his office. He turned and looked at his flag officers. Wentworth had grey hair with a few streaks of black in it. He was six foot tall and looked to be in tip top physical condition. His distinctive and famous scar, which ran his left eye and down his cheek, had been receiving in a first contact meeting with the Nausicaans. At that time he was a captain of a Daedalus-Class starship called the _Victory_. What most people didn't know was that his right leg was a prosthetic.

"How many retrofitted and upgraded frigates do we have?" he asked.

"18, sir," said Forest.

"I want ten of them to be tasked protecting civilian cargo vessels. We will contact the Earth Cargo Service and set up a schedule so that convoys of ECS ships can be protected on their routes to the colonies and certain planets," said Wentworth.

"Damned Vulcans won't do anything to help us," said Gardner.

"They are being true to their nature," said Admiral Uwusu. "They are still worth having as an ally if we can maintain a relationship with them until we are strong enough to earn their respect."

"I agree," said Nemov. "They are a worthy ally."

"They are cowards," said Gardner.

"No, Bill," interrupted Forest, "they are pacifists, or, at least, they wish to be."

"Be that as it may be," said Wentworth. "I want the _Atlantis_ and the _Discovery_ task for now patrolling between colonies and looking for Orion and Nausicaans. When the _Challenger_ and _Endeavour_ are ready they will be doing the same thing since they are our fastest starships. We also have four more NX starships slated for construction. They will be our last for now. Horace."

Admiral Black looked at Wentworth and waited for him to speak.

"President Samuels wants us to retrofit and upgrade all of our Daedalus-Class and all our Intrepid-Class starships. We need to build a fleet quickly, since we can't depend on the Vulcans. What happened to us where millions are killed in a vicious attack on Earth must never happen again. Plus, now that our cargo ships are being attacked more often, it must defend ourselves. We need to have a fleet equal to the Andorians, Vulcans, Tellerites, Klingons, and all the rest. We need to become a power," Wentworth stated.

"That's another 86 ships," said Black. "Once done that will give us 132 ships."

"I know. It will give us potentially two fleets. I want three fleets. Once they are upgraded then we can restart production on the NX starships since they are our heavy cruisers," smiled Wentworth.

"And the _Valley Forge_?" asked Black.

"The sooner that battleship is up and running the better," said Wentworth. "The _Valley Forge_ will show our enemies and allies what we are capable of building when we put our minds to it."

Black sat back and smiled. Now he could give Tucker his head and have him get the _Valley Forge_ up and running as fast as he could.

"Are we sure about having Tucker as the captain of the _Valley Forge_?" Gardner asked.

"He is inexperienced. Such a ship would need an experienced hand," said Chan.

"I disagree," said Black. "This ship was designed by Tucker and Commander Adam Stein. This is a state of art ship and it needs Tucker as its captain because no one knows the ship better."

"Experience is the problem here," said Nemov.

"That can be solved by pairing him with the right XO," said Forest.

Black saw the lifeline being thrown to him for Tucker's command. He searched his mind and came up with the right XO for Tucker.

"I recommend Commander Jason Flynn," offered Black.

Jason Flynn was a minor legend in Starfleet. He was forty-seven years old and everyone knew he was more than capable of commanding his own ship. The only reason he wasn't in command of a ship was the _UES Saigon _incident, which occurred ten years earlier. Four Orion Pirates attacked the _Saigon_ and the _Victory_, which was carrying Admiral Hill. The Admiral ordered the captain of the _Victory_ to run, while the _Saigon_ engaged the pirates. During the battle Captain Symmons was critically injured, so Flynn took command. The _Saigon_ destroyed two of the pirates and made the other two run for their lives. It would have been a promotion and medal, except for the fact he knocked Admiral Hill out with a roundhouse right when he saw him. Flynn had been stuck as commander ever since.

Wentworth hated Admiral Hill, retired.

"I like it," said Wentworth. "Flynn will be Tucker's XO."

"I still say we should go with someone else. Damn it, the Valley Forge is going to be the flagship of the fleet. Put an admiral or commodore on it," said Gardner.

"No, it stays with Tucker in command," said Wentworth.

Gardner opened his mouth and then shut it. His argument was lost for now. In time he'd approach this again.

STSTST

Trip woke in Alicia Rossi's bed. It was just starting to become light out. A quick glance at the chronometer on bed stand showed that it 0513 hours. Trip knew that he was now up and there was no returning to sleep.

Alicia's naked, well-tanned body lay beside him. After a vigorous round of sex that evening, Alicia and he fell asleep. With his schedule and the construction of the _Valley Forge_ their relationship had turned into a series of assignations and trysts. Their relationship had become less a relationship and more of a set routine. He stayed at her apartment in Sausalito, not far from the Vulcan compound, since he had an important meeting with Admiral Forest and Admiral Black today. For the last six months he had been living on Jupiter Station with frequent visits to Earth.

Quietly and softly getting out of bed, he made his way into the bathroom in order to take a shower. Since his parents' death Trip found that he got no more than three or four hours of sleep a night. He'd never been a good sleeper, so he was easily was able to deal with it, though he had to admit that the occasional five or six hour sleep would do his body some good.

Getting under the hot spray of water, his body started to relax. The impulse engines were set in the _Valley Forge_. Work was beginning on the warp engine tomorrow. He had managed to get Hess promoted to Lieutenant Commander and made the acting chief engineer of the ship. Today, he intended on arguing to make that permanent. He trusted her abilities and skills.

Finishing his shower Trip dressed in his service dress uniform since he was at Starfleet Headquarters. The new service dress uniforms consisted of black ankle high boots, black pants, a grey zip up the front shirt, an a short black jacket that stopped at the waist and button at the bottom leaving the short exposed. His Starfleet badge was on his jacket on the left beast and below that his ribbons. His captain pips were on his grey shirt and rank insignia on his sleeves of his jacket in gold.

Once he was dressed he exited the bathroom and headed into the kitchen where he started to make a pot of coffee and rummage through her refrigerator and stasis unit for breakfast. It was going to be a long day and he wanted to be caffeinated and fed to face it.

STSTST

Trip sat at the conference table along with Forest and Black along with Admiral Borgos. Admiral Borgos, the Detailer, was in charge of the office assigning officer and noncoms to their duty assignments.

"Commander Jason Flynn will be your XO," said Forest. "Admiral Borgos has given him his papers."

Trip was hoping to pick his own XO, but he was going to argue. It was time to bring up Hess.

"Lieutenant Commander Elsbeth Hess is right now the temporary chief engineer of the Valley Forge. I want to make her the permanent chief engineer," said Trip.

"She is young for the position," said Borgos.

"She has been trained by me. Hess has been involved with the _Valley Forge_ since the beginning. I can't get better than her," said Trip.

"Considering you are one of the best engineers in Starfleet, your recommendation is good enough for me," said Black.

Admiral Forest nodded, "I agree."

"I'll prepare her papers," said Borgos.

"Next, you want this Lieutenant Tyrone Hill as your lead shuttle pilot," said Forest.

"Yes, sir," said Trip.

"You also want to cut your shuttles down from eight to six. Why?" asked Black.

"I'd like to replace the shuttles with four Wasp Attack fighters," he said. "You'll see on that Lieutenant Hill is also qualified as a pilot for attack fighters."

Forest chuckled then said, "Thinking ahead, Tucker."

Trip smiled, "I have to, sir. I'm just a simple engineer deep down."

Forest looked at Trip and shook his head. There was nothing simple about Charles Anthony Tucker III, except the façade he presented people when he wanted to be underestimated.

"With a crew your size you are going to need a good chief of the boat," said Black, who then looked at Borgos.

The Detailer lifted a PADD off the table and started a search. Trip watched the man. As he observed the Detailer, he stuck his tongue in his right cheek and rolled it about for a moment. Forest noticed this and smiled. It was one of the remaining ticks Trip had. This was no longer the young Lieutenant who proved along with AG and Archer that the warp 2 engines worked in spite of what the Vulcans recommended. Of course, it got the three of them in trouble, but it also brought Trip to then Captain Jefferies attention and his career as a Starfleet engineer was assured.

"I have someone for you. His name is Master Chief Morgan Hightower. He's served on six ships, the last two as COB. He's rep is as a hard ass, but Captain Harvick wrote that if the man respects you he is loyal and will do anything for you," said Borgos.

"Assign him to the _Valley Forge_," said Forest then he looked at Trip. "You now have an experienced XO and COB. Listened to them and use them."

"Yes, sir," said Trip.

STSTST

Elizabeth Tucker was no longer a cadet. Her accelerated two year program was starting her second year, which meant that she was in her final year and a midshipman. Midshipman Elizabeth Tucker waited by the water fountain for her brother. She was dressed in her maroon uniform. Sitting on the edge of the fountain she looked around her until she caught sight of her brother in his service dress uniform. She stood up and waved at him.

Trip picked up his speed, walked up to Elizabeth, and took her in is arms for a big hug. Elizabeth blushed, as she noticed other students looking at her and Trip. Trip let go of her and she stepped back and snapped to attention.

"Captain Tucker," she said then saluted him.

"Come on, Liz, saluting is no longer standard," he said.

"It is still considered respectful," she said.

He returned the salute then he relaxed his pose.

"How long do we have for lunch?" he asked her.

"My schedule is cleared," she smiled.

"How'd you manage that?"

"I told two of my professors that I am meeting with Captain Charles Tucker III and they gave me the rest of the afternoon off," she told him.

"Liz, you can't use me as an excuse to skip class," Trip admonished her.

"Captain Tucker, I shut up and buy me lunch," demanded Elizabeth with a smile.

"Okay, sis," he took her arm and they started walking. "What are you in the mood for?"

"Chinese. I've become addicted to egg drop soup."

The Tuckers started walking off the campus of Starfleet Academy. Trip started to relax as he walked with his sister. He had received an unofficial briefing from Forest on the _Enterprise_ and _Columbia_. According to the Admiral, Captain Archer had given positive reports on the mission. According to Forest Archer was going to try to negotiate peace and if that didn't work, the _Enterprise_ and _Columbia_ would not allow another weapon to leave the Expanse.

"There is a theatre I know that shows old movies. Tonight is a double feature of _Frankenstein Meets the Wolfman_ and the _Wolfman_. Sound good, brother?" Elizabeth asked.

"

STSTST

The _Enterprise_ and _Columbia_ now knew where the weapon was located, yet Archer didn't attack. He called for AG to come over to the _Enterprise_ to discuss his plan. Malcolm met AG and his Tactical Officer Lieutenant Armand Chaput.

"Malcolm," AG said as he stepped onto the _Enterprise_.

"Captain, good to see you."

"Where are we having this confab?" asked AG.

"The Situation Room," said Malcolm.

"I hope we are planning on an attack. I dying to get even for the ass kicking we've been taking," said AG.

"I know Captain Archer has a plan, sir," said Malcolm. "Follow me."

In the Situation Room Archer looked at a holographic image of Azati Prime. A larger version of the weapon which killed so many was being built there.

"A water planet. I guess the Xindi-Aquatics mainly live there," said Erica Hernandez.

"Degra and Jannar said I needed to convince the Aquatics of our righteousness if we were going to stop the weapon without anymore deaths and battle," said Archer.

"Jon, do you really trust them and what they said?" she asked.

Jon looked at his XO. A sad grin crossed his face.

"No, but I still have to try to end this without any more bloodshed," said Archer. "I know Earth has built up their defenses, Erica, but it still depends on us. We have to end this here. We can't let it leave the Delphic Expanse."

"I understand, Jon," said Erica. She placed her right hand on his arm. "Let's hope you end this peacefully."

He placed his hand on top of hers and looked into her eyes. All he wanted to do was take his XO into his arms and forget about the Xindi, doomsday weapons, and everything else. But he still had his duty to perform. He still had the Xindi to stop.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The pneumatic doors swished open as he approached. Trip stepped onto the Bridge of the _Valley Forge_. He stood still then scanned his Bridge. The command chair was in the middle of the Bridge. It was his own personal design. On the left arm he had direct comms to the Infirmary, Engineering, backup command center, and armory. The right arm had a small emitter that when activated a holographic display of all vital ship functions. The chair brought a smile to his face.

After that, he viewed the XO command console to the right of his command chair. He didn't give his XO a seat because he knew he'd need to be mobile in an emergency. Next, he checked out the Tactical and Ops Station. It was designed for three crewmen. One crewman acted as the OIC with his primary function shields, targeting, and backup sensor readings and the other two manned the controls for tactical and operations.

Looking around the Bridge he next checked out the Science Station. From that station a variety of sensor scans could be run and a variety of probes deployed. After that was the Engineering Station and Damage Control Station. From that station he made sure changes and adjustments to both the impulse and warp engines could be made. Beside the Engineering and Damage Control Station was Environmental Station. From that station every change in atmosphere, temperature, and oxygen levels. The finally station was the Comm Station. From there communication buoys can be deployed, the Universal Translator assessed and updated, and the Cultural library assessed and updated.

Now he was back to his command chair. Lying in front of his chair was the helm. Now he needed a lead helmsman to fly his ship. The swishing sounds of the doors drew Trip's attention. He turned to see a square jawed man with brown hair and greying temples in a gold shirt BDUs. Over his shoulder was a duffle bag and a quick check of his pips and sleeve told Trip he was a commander. He had a PADD in his right hand.

"Commander Flynn?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," he said then he handed Trip PADD.

"My orders," said Flynn.

Trio reviewed the PADD, thumbed for a signature then he handed it back to Flynn.

"Commander Flynn, we don't have a quartermaster yet, so why don't I show you to your quarters," said Trip.

"Won't be necessary, sir. Just tell me deck and section and I'll take care of the rest."

"You know that this ship was twenty-one decks?" smiled Trip.

"She is a big one," said Flynn. "I think I can handle it."

"This is deck one. Your quarters are on deck three, section C," said Trip.

"Thank you, sir," said Flynn. "I'll drop off my duffle then I guess we can get to work. I checked with the Detailer's Officer before I came and we still have two-thirds of the crew to fill out."

"I'll be in my Ready Room," Trip said. "Do you think you can find that?"

Flynn grinned, "Oh, I know I can."

Flynn turned on his heels and left the Bridge. Trip gave the Bridge one more look over then headed into his Ready Room. Unlike the Ready Room on the _Enterprise_, the _Valley Forge's_ was spacious. There were a couch, a loveseat, a desk, several chairs, an end table, and a private head. If he had to do so, he could live in his Ready Room. Moving to his desk he sat down and turned on his computer.

Suddenly, his comm unit buzzed. Whoever was contacting him override the comm system and went straight to his Ready Room. He answered the comm.

"Tucker," he said.

"_You need a comm officer_," said Admiral Black.

"I know, sir. I need a whole Bridge crew actually."

"_We had an emergency call from Vulcan High Command. They lost contact with a ship called the T'Klass. According to the Vulcans they were investigating the Orion Syndicate_," said Black.

"I don't see how this affects me or the _Valley Forge_," said Trip.

"_Soval got involved in the comm and asked a personal favor from Forest and Wentworth. This happened near the Andorian border. If they send any more ships to that area it might precipitate a way. They are asking for a favor. I know you aren't completely ready to leave dock, but according to you even without fine tuning the warp engine you should be capable of warp 6_," said Black.

"Warp 6 easily. With fine tuning, I guarantee 6.7 and even warp 7 for at least a two hour stretch," said Trip.

"_I'm sending you a helmsman, Lieutenant 1__st__ Class Nathan Wentworth. He's supposed to be brilliant and he's the Fleet Admiral's nephew. Along with him I've got you half a crew, including a Bridge crew and Marines. They are in their way to you with an ETA of two hours. Get ready to shove off in five hours_," said Black.

"Sir, this boat is still two weeks from be shipshape and Bristol fashion. Isn't there another ship?" asked Trip.

"_Tucker, you've gained a rep as a miracle worker. Take advantage of the eight days it will take you to get to the Andorian border at warp 6. I'm afraid the Valley Forge isn't going to get that big media sendoff that was planned. Understand, Captain_?" said Black.

"I understand, Admiral," said Trip.

"_Good. I hope you have your Mark I torpedoes loaded you may need them_," said Black.

"Yes, sir," said Trip.

The comm ended. Trip exhaled. _Damned Vulcans. I have no idea why we are still bending over backwards for them. _Trip looked at the comm unit on his desk. He connected himself to Engineering.

"_Hess_," his Chief Engineer answered.

"You won't believe this, Beth, but this boat is leaving dock in five hours. I'll need warp 6 cruising speed. Can you manage it?"

"_We have to keep an eye on the engine and play with it, get it tuned and working smoothly, but warp 6 won't be a problem_," she said.

"Good. It's eight days from here to the Andorian border. I'll need your Engineering crew working on getting this ship into peak condition while we are headed to our destination. I know I'm asking a lot, but we may see action."

"_I've got an Alpha Shift and Beta Shift, but I'm light on the Gamma Shift, sir_," said Hess.

"Let's see if I can if it out for you. I'll comm Admiral Black," said Trip.

"_I better get to work_, _sir_," said Hess.

"Good luck, Hess," said Trip, as he broke the connection.

Finding experience engineers would be impossible at this time, but ten or twelve talented midshipmen might work just for this cruise. Some middies might actually be to fill out his science and comm departments, too. They might be away from the Academy for three or four weeks, but it could be considered extra credit for the middies he could get.

STSTST

The Reptile ship had the latest version of the weapon. It was escorted by two Reptile ships and two Insectoid ships. Along with the damaged _Enterprise_ and damaged _Columbia_, two Primate ships and two arboreal and one Aquatic were joining them in pursuit of the weapon. Archer managed to convince most of the Xindi. Trip always said that Jonathan Archer could talk a man into a suicide mission if he believed in the mission.

"Malcolm target the engine of the lead Reptile ship," ordered Hernandez.

She was in command as Archer was on the Xindi-Reptile ship pulling the weapon. Their plan was to disable the ship, transport Archer off of it and then destroy the ship and the weapon. The Aquatic and Arboreal ships attacked the other ships, while the Primates assisted them.

"I have Captain Robinson on the comm, sir," said Hoshi.

"Give me audio only," ordered Hernandez.

"_Erica_," came the calm voice of AG.

"I'm here, AG."

"_I've just been told by MacFadden that my impulse engine is going to flail. The damage has caught up to it_," said AG.

"Give me everything you got until your engine flails, AG."

"_You got_," he said then broke the connection.

Hernandez drummed her fingers on the arm of the chair, as they took a volley of fire from the Reptile ship. The Primate ship jumped in front of the _Enterprise_ in order to take the incoming fire on its superior shields.

"Hull plating down to 38%," said Malcolm.

"Malcolm, get the MACOs ready to board just in case we can't get a lock on Jon when the shields go down. We are getting him off that damned ship," she stated.

"Yes, Ma'am," smiled Malcolm.

"Now let's bring down those shields and engine, Malcolm," she ordered.

"With pleasure," replied Lieutenant Malcolm Reed.

STSTST

Trip settled into the command chair. He brought up the holographic display on his armchair, so he could monitor vital ship's functions. Admiral Black and Admiral Forest went to the Commandant of the Starfleet Academy, Admiral Miriam Hurst, and got thirty midshipmen for this mission. They were assigned duties by the COB and XO. He could tell which ones where middies because they wore their senior maroon uniforms.

"Mister Wentworth, take us out of dock the set a course to the Andorian Border planet Sirius cruising speed warp 6," ordered Trip.

"Aye, aye, Captain," said Lieutenant Wentworth.

Trip ran his right hand through his dirty blonde hair then sat back and relaxed in his chair.

"Captain, I have Admiral Forest on comm for you," said Lead Comm Officer Ensign Mai Sango.

"Put him on the view screen, Ensign Sango," he said.

The large image of Forest replaced the front view of the _Valley Forge_ leaving dock. Wentworth's head went down, as he know looked at his tactical screen to do his piloting.

"Captain Tucker, I wanted to wish you good luck and Godspeed," said Forest.

"Thank you, Admiral."

"I expect you back here to drop off your middies and pick up the rest of your crew in two or three weeks," said Forest.

"Keep a light on in the window for us," said Trip.

The screen returned to the front view of the _Valley Forge_. The ship exited the space dock. Once it had cleared the dock and all planets the _Valley Forge_ jumped to warp speed. Trip heard the pneumatic doors opened and looked over his shoulder to see a maroon uniform clad Elizabeth Tucker carrying several PADDS over to the Science Station and handing them to Science Officer Lieutenant Holt.

Trip looked over at his XO.

"XO, you have the conn," he said then he stood up and stepped away from the command chair.

"Yes, sir," said Flynn, who moved over to the command chair and sat down.

Trip walked over to the Science Station.

"Midshipman, please come with me to my Ready Room," he said.

"Sir, if she did anything wrong, I'll take the blame," said Holt.

"No, problem, Lieutenant," said Trip. "The midshipman is my sister."

Elizabeth followed Trip into his Ready Room. When the doors closed, he turned on her said, "What in the hell are you doing here, Lizzy?"

"They picked top students, Trip, and I'm a top student," she smiled.

He walked over to his desk and sat down. She walked up to the front of his desk and took an at ease pose.

"Liz, you should have recused yourself," he said.

"Why?"

"Because you're my sister. Now I'm going to worry about you," Trip said.

"Shouldn't a captain worry about his crew?" she smiled.

Trio glared at her.

"You're in the science department, right?"

"Yes, Captain," she said.

"Okay, carry on, middie," he said.

She turned and started to leave. Before she got too close to the door, she stopped, turned around, and looked at her brother.

"I'm glad I'm on your first shakedown cruise, Trip," she smiled.

"I'd say we can have dinner together, but a midshipman in the Captain's Mess would bring too much attention to you," he smiled.

"I can find someone to eat," she smiled then left.

Trip shook his head.

"My sister is on the ship. Damn it," he sighed.

STSTST

A beat up and sore Jonathan Archer lay on his bed in his quarters. The weapon was destroyed and the Xindi were left to deal with a fracture in the relationship between the Primates, Arboreal, and Aquatics and the Reptiles and Insectoids. Now the _Enterprise_ and _Columbia_ limped home at warp 3. Someone buzzed his door.

"Enter," he said.

Commander Hernandez entered his quarters. She looked at Archer. His face was bruised with his right eye black and blue. She knew from Dr. Phlox's report that his torso was as equally bruised.

"How are you feeling, Jon?" she asked.

He sat up gingerly and put his legs over the side of his bed.

"I've been better, Erica," he said.

"You did it, Jon. The weapon is destroyed and the Xindi are no longer a threat," she said.

"Yeah," he said with great relief.

She sat down beside Archer. Reaching over she took Archer's hand in hers. He turned his head and looked into his eyes. For over the past year, he had been driven to the point of bending his morality and going down a path that was difficult to return from. AG and she tried to reign him in, but Jonathan Archer was driven to save Earth at all cost and he was in charge of the mission.

"Erica," he said.

Before he could say anything else she leaned in and kissed him. It started as a soft kiss but soon all his pent up passion was released and he and Erica went down another path they couldn't go back from.

STSTST

Trip was reviewing the information on the Marines he carried. It was a platoon, twelve fire teams equaling 48 Marines. Major Killian Burke led them with Gunnery Sergeant Turk Sanders and Staff Sergeant Hailey Lopez. He had arranged for the second cargo bay to be reformatted for Marine training. If any of the Vulcans were still alive they were probably Orion slaves and that meant he'd need the marines to get them freed.

A whistle noise sounded then Ensign Sango's voice came over the comm.

"_Captain, we have picked up a distress buoy from the T'Klass_," she said.

"I'm coming to the Bridge," he said.

Trip got up and exited his Ready Room and entered the Bridge. Flynn got up from the command chair making room for him. Trip sat down.

"XO, what's the sitrep?" he asked.

"We just picked up a distress beacon tied to emergency buoy from the T'Klass. I ordered us to drop out of warp them come close in on it then beam it on board," he said.

"Ensign Sango, once we have the buoy, I'll need whatever is recorded translated," he said.

"Aye, aye, sir," she said.

Trip looked over at Flynn, who now stood at the XO console.

"What do you think, XO?" Trip asked.

"I'd say for a Vulcan ship to drop an emergency buoy with information on it that they were heavily damaged and about to be boarded," he said.

"Do you think that the Orion's have their ship?"

"Even if they do, you know the Vulcan's with their tech. They act like they are the only ones who can handle it. They'll scuttle their most important systems and such," said Flynn.

Trio nodded in agreement. He always wanted to get a look at the Vulcan warp engine. It was a warp 7 engine and Trip was sure that he could get more out it, but the Vulcans never let them see it.

"Ensign Sango, how does the Universal Translator do with Vulcan?" Trio asked his comm officer.

"Not great. The Vulcans never shared their language for it," she said. "We have translate Vulcan the old fashion way."

"Do we have anyone who speaks Vulcan in our department?" he asked.

"I do, sir," she smiled. "I spent four years on Vulcan. I lived on the Earth compound. My father is Vice Admiral Toshiro Sango."

Trip grinned then looked over at Flynn. Flynn chuckled and shook his head. Lead Tactical Officer Lieutenant Commander Irina Petrov spoke up, "Sir, we are in range to beam the buoy on board."

"Lieutenant Commander, let Transporter Room One know to beam it on board," said Trip.

"Yes, sir," replied Irina.

Trip smiled. Yes, sir. Suddenly, it hit him that he was captain of starship. He'd dreamed of this and thought after serving with Jon for four or five years that he'd get a ship of his own. Now he was sitting on the Bridge of his own ship, and what a ship it was.

"Ensign Sango, call for a replacement then let Transporter Room One call security to bring the buoy to the Language Lab," said Flynn.

"Yes, sir," said Sango.

"I want a translation ASAP, Sango," said Trip.

"Yes, sir," said Sango.

STSTST

Archer sat in his command chair. They had contacted Earth and were being hailed heroes. Jonathan Archer didn't feel like a hero. He had stolen a warp core from a peaceful ship, tortured a prisoner, and bullied, threatened, and killed to succeed in his mission. All he wanted to do was get back to Earth, get his ship repaired, and find some redemption.

"Sir," said Malcolm. "Four ships are approaching us at warp 5. From their transponder signal they are Starfleet starships."

"We are being hailed," said Hoshi.

"Put them on the view screen," he said.

The image of Captain Carlos Ramirez of the Daedalus-Class _Relentless_ appeared. He was smiling.

"_Congratulations captains and crews of the Enterprise and Columbia. The Relentless and Freedom, along with the frigates the Patton and Ivanov, are here to escort back to Earth_," said Ramirez.

"Thank you, Captain. I guess we could use the escort. Both the Enterprise and Columbia are a little worse wear," said Archer.

"_We have fully stacked galleys. If your ships need resupplying or you have a hankering for something then let me know_," said Ramirez.

"_I could use a cold beer and a bacon cheeseburger_," said AG.

"_I think we can get you that for your whole crew, Captain Robinson_," said Ramirez. "_How about you, Captain Archer_?"

"I think my crew wouldn't mind pizza and beer," said Archer.

"I know we have some frozen pizzas for can beam over and beer. It's the least we can do for you guys," said Ramirez.

"Thank you, Captain."

"My pleasure and honor, Captain," said Ramirez.

The view screen returned star field. It was time to go home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Trip met in the Situation Room, which was located in the back of the Bridge, with Flynn, Sango, CMO Harry Day, Major Burke, Lead Security Officer Lieutenant Ironhorse, and Gunny Sanders. The smart table displayed the planet Sirius. Trip looked at Ensign Sango, who seemed slightly intimidated by her audience.

"Sango, why don't you give us a break down on the translation," he said.

"The Vulcans were attacked by five Orion raiders. The ships appeared out of a nebula taking them by surprise. They disabled the engine of the _T'Klass_ and shields then proceeded to board. The captain ordered both the defense of the ship and scuttle important technology. Before the Bridge was taken he noted in his log that he believed that the Orions would take the females to Sirius to sell as sex slaves. There were ten females on board the ship," Sango completed.

Trip next looked at Flynn, who nodded.

"Sirius is mainly a commerce planet. Anything can be bought and sold there," said Flynn. "The main city is Ty. Inside the main city there is a barter bar called Graya. We should check there for Vulcan female slaves."

"What's the weather like?" asked Major Burke.

"3 degrees Celsius," said Flynn. "It's winter time."

"Major, I want you and two fire teams to prepare to go planetside. Civilian clothes and weapons hidden," said Trip.

Burke looked at Sanders and said, "We'll use the Phase rifle since it can be hidden under a jacket. Also we'll use phase pistols and stun batons."

"Yes, sir," said Sanders.

Trip looked at Dr. Day.

"Doc, do we need any shots or anything to go planetside?" asked Trip.

"I recommend nasal inhibitor. Orion females give off a pheromone which make men pliable," the brown hair doctor smiled.

"Okay," said Trip, "definitely we need nasal inhibitors."

He then looked at Ironhorse. Lieutenant Aaron Ironhorse had black hair and skin with a light brownish skin tone. If asked he tell you he was Yuchi Tribe. He was six foot three inches tall with a runner's built.

"Lieutenant, I want Security Condition Delta while I'm gone," said Trip.

"Gone, sir?" queried Ironhorse.

"I'm going planetside with the Marines," said Trip.

"Sir, if you are leaving the ship then I should go with you as your personal bodyguard," said Ironhorse.

"Sir, the latest updated regulations," started Flynn.

"Recommend that the captain stays on board the ship," said Trip. "I'm going planetside, Jason, and, Lieutenant Ironhorse; I don't need a bodyguard, though I appreciate the thought."

Flynn took a deep breath then exhaled.

"Yes, sir," Flynn said.

Trip looked at Burke.

"We'll take the captain's yacht. It can be mistaken a small ship since it is capable of warp 2 and carries fifteen. Let's get to the quartermaster's, get clothed then head off to the yacht," he said.

"Yes, sir," said Burke.

STSTST

The captain's yacht gently settled on the landing port. They exited the ship to be presented by a large humanoid looking male with large ears and a protruding forehead.

"You must pay to park," he said.

"How much?" asked Trip, who wore civilian clothes and an overcoat.

"What currency?"

"Earth credits or Vulcan donku," he said.

"80 credits," he said.

Trip handed him a currency card and the man ran it off on a machine he took out from his jacket. He handed Trip the card back then the group of seven men and four women headed off to the barter bar Graya.

It was a cold walk during a snowy night. They passed three brothels and two cheap hotels, as well as other stores before they got to the barter bar. Entering the bar, Burke and Sanders stayed close to Trip. The Graya was a large and filled with many races and the acrid smell of smoke from cigars, cigarettes, and hookahs along with alcohols from across the Alpha Quadrant. Besides the smell, the place was a cacophony of voices and music.

There was a stage were seven barely clad women were being forced to dance. A quick perusal and Trip saw three Vulcan females, two Human female, an Andorian female, and a race he didn't know although she looked Human except she had an all black iris. Standing by the stage was a burly male with a pain stick prodding the women to dance. He was prodding one Vulcan female in particular. The male kept prodding her with the pain stick hitting her on the hip and buttocks, but the Vulcan female, though looking annoyed, didn't move.

Trip was found himself enthralled with that particular Vulcan. Although she was petite, he had the feeling that she could take apart the make prodding her. She had the usual Vulcan haircut, though her hair was more chestnut colored hair than black and lighter brown eyes. Her body held his attention the most.

"Vulcan women and a Human," whispered Burke to Trip.

"Yeah," he said then he grinned. "I don't think they want to be here."

"How do you want to handle this?" asked Burke.

"Well, I'm going to go ask the beast with the stick if they are for sale and we'll take it from there," Trip said.

"Sanders will be with you," said Burke then he turned. "Gunny, stick with him."

Trip and the Gunny walked over to the stage. The Vulcan female noticed Trip was staring at her and raised her left eyebrow in disdain. He smiled.

"Hey, buddy, are these girls for sale?" he asked the male with the pain stick.

"Bitches are being broken in before selling. Being taught a lesson. Sale is next week," he said.

"What if I was interested in them now, who do I talk to?" asked Trip.

Now that he was this close to her, Trip noticed that she had green bruises on her hip, thigh, and buttocks. He admired her stoicism.

"Go away," he said then prodded the Vulcan's buttocks again.

Trip noticed that she snarled at him. For a Vulcan her emotions were close to the surface. He wondered if she hadn't meditated in a while. Ambassador Soval spoke how Vulcans needed to meditate every day in order to deal with suppressing their emotions.

Trip found himself once again enthralled with this Vulcan female. He couldn't take his eyes off her. The male prodded her again, except this time it was in her abdomen. She gasped in pain.

Without thinking about the consequences, Trip reached back and hit the male in the jaw with all he had. He stumbled back then he hit Trip with the pain stick in the chest sending him down to one knee. Sanders quickly reacted and took out his stun baton. Within three strikes he had the male out cold on the floor.

Some more males headed towards the stage. Burke and his two fire teams went into action. They pulled their rifles and started firing them into the air while making their way to Trip and Sanders. Trip stood up. His chest was aching him, which made him respect the Vulcan female all the move. He turned towards the stage.

"Captain Charles Tucker of Starfleet," he introduced himself yelling above the noise and music. "Ladies, please follow me!"

"All of them?" said Sanders.

"Yeah. All of them," said Trip, as he helped the woman off the stage and to the barroom floor.

The last one of the stage was the Vulcan female that Trip was enthralled with. She eschewed his aid, and jumped down from the stage and landed near Trip.

"My name is SubCommander T'Pol. We must leave now before the Orions show up," She said. "They will outnumber us beyond our ability to deal."

"Sure," said Trip.

With the marines acting as a wedge they made it of the bar and started running towards where the ship was parked. The women were freezing in their scantily clad clothes, but there was no time to stop and shop. Some phaser fire started coming towards them. Trip knew right this T'Pol was right. They needed to get on board the yacht and get off the planet.

Weapons fire from Orions greeted them at the landing port. A Marine went down, but Gunny Sanders helped him up. The Marines returned fire taking out four of the Orions and driving them back. They finally got to the yacht and boarded quickly. Before he could get on the ship, Trip was hit in the shoulder. Surprisingly, it was a shriving T'Pol, who helped him up.

"Are you injured?" she asked.

"I'm fine. Get on the ship," he said.

"Sanders, get us off this rock," ordered Burke.

A Marine came up and handed T'Pol a blanket then led her to the back of the yacht. Burke came up to Trip and noticed that he was bleeding from the shoulder and looking a little pale.

"Captain, I need you to sit down. You are injured," said Burke.

"I'm fine," Trip said.

He felt lightheaded suddenly. Instead of sitting down he collapsed, and instead of talking, he passed out.

STSTST

Archer pulled at the jacket of the new service dress uniform. He understood the need for service dress uniform; he just didn't want to wear one. The adjutant escorted Archer into the large office of Fleet Admiral Wentworth where Wentworth, Forest, and Gardner were waiting for him.

"The man of the hour," said Gardner.

"Take a seat, Captain," said Fleet Admiral Wentworth.

"Thank you, sir," said Archer.

He sat away from the admirals at the conference table. This presented the way he felt lately isolated. Every truly difficult decision made on the Expanse was made by him. AG argued against many of the things he approved. Yes, he felt isolated.

"We've read your debrief, as well as Commander Hernandez's, Lieutenant Reed's, Captain Robinson's, Lieutenant Commander Finn's, and the IAD's report. It has been found that you didn't nothing wrong, Jon," said Admiral Forest.

"You've been cleared to receive the Medal of Honor. President Samuels wants to schedule the event immediately," said Admiral Gardner.

"This can't be right, sirs. I didn't many questionable things in the Expanse," said Archer.

"We were at undeclared war, Captain. In war questionable things are often done and forgiven, if they bring a successful result," said Fleet Admiral Wentworth.

"You're a hero," said Gardner, "so stop beating yourself up."

"Listen, I talked to Captain Stein, Trip's old partner, in Fleet Ops, and he has placed the Enterprise and Columbia at the head of the list for upgrades and refits," said Forest. "He's including some of the upgrades that he and Trip came up with like defensive shields, as expanding the Enterprise. Your crew size will almost double to 180. We don't want you land locked for long, a couple months."

"A couple of months for you to relax, Captain Archer," said Wentworth. "The Delphic Expanse was a stressful experience. I have contacted Starfleet Medical and you and your crew are expected to for evaluation."

"Psychologist. You expect me and my crew to see a Starfleet shrink, really?" growled Archer.

"You went through a great deal. It's expected," said Wentworth.

"Jon, you'll do fine and it might help you with some of the guilt you are feeling," said Forest.

"A good water polo game would help more," said Archer.

Gardner laughed at this.

"You're recommendation that Commander Hernandez get her own ship has been noted," said Forest. "For now you and her work well together. We'd like to keep that team together."

"She deserves to command her own ship," said Archer.

"She will in time," said Forest.

"Where will you be staying?" asked Gardner.

"My place at Half Moon Bay, sir."

"I'll be getting in touch with you there when we have the medal ceremony scheduled," said Gardner.

"Until then enjoy yourself, Jon, you earned it," said Forest.

Archer nodded. He may have earned it to them, but he didn't feel like he earned it to himself. Twenty-four dead out of a crew of eighty-six. Another eleven seriously injured and a hell of a lot of damage left behind in his wake. It would be some time before he felt as if he earned anything.

STSTST

Flynn sat in the command chair. Captain Tucker was in the infirmary along with the women they rescued. Now six Orion marauders have appeared out of nowhere and were coming at them. He knew what this ship was capable of, which meant he felt sorry for the marauders.

"Shields up, Petrov," he ordered.

"Aye, sir," said Petrov.

"Wentworth, bring us about and put us on a direct course to the marauders at full impulse," Flynn ordered.

"Yes, sir," smiled Wentworth.

Flynn had no intention of a fight, but he did have intentions of showing them a display of power that would send the Orions running. Basically, an Orion pirate was a coward who hated a fair fight. They preferred to overwhelm their prey or sneak attacks.

"Petrov, heat up the railgun," ordered Flynn.

"Aye, aye, sir."

"I want you to fire a full load across their bows on my word," he smiled.

"Yes, Commander," she said then waited for his command.

"Fire," he ordered.

The ship shook slightly with the firing of the railgun. The raw power of the weapon sent the Orion marauders running. There was no reason to attack the Valley Forge after all.

"Stand down," ordered Flynn. "Well done, crew."

He smiled to himself. Commander Jason Flynn knew he handle the situation perfectly, but he would have liked to see how the inexperienced captain in the infirmary would have handled it.

STSTST

Trip woke up on a bio-bed in the infirmary. He was wearing medical pants and no shirt, as his left shoulder had a regen patch on it. Sitting up slightly he looked around to find Dr. Day at his desk working on a report. Without looking at him, Day spoke, "You should be resting."

"I was resting. Now, I have questions," said Tony.

Day, who was the same age as Trip, put the report down, stood up, and walked over to the bio-bed.

"Talk," he said.

"Where are the women we saved?" he asked.

"In the sickbay. They were exhausted, malnutrition, bruises, some a little worse than bruises, and in need of several days of bed rest," said Day.

"Okay, I can understand that. How about me, Doc? When can I go back to my quarters and back on duty?" he asked.

Day shook his head.

"I know you hate being in the Infirmary, but you belong to me until tomorrow," said Day.

"I need to talk to Flynn then," said Trip.

He saw the expression on the doctor's face and knew that that Day wanted to deny him.

"This is important, Harry. I need to talk to Flynn for no more five to ten minutes and that's all," he said.

"I'll get him down here, but then you rest, take your meds, and eat your Jell-O until I release you tomorrow. Understand?" asked Day.

"I understand," answered Trip.

It took Flynn eight minutes to get to the Infirmary. When he entered he saw the Captain sitting up in bed with a table in front of him waiting for his lunch. He walked over to Tucker.

"Captain," said Flynn.

"I'm under orders to make this quick," said Trip. "We have an Andorian as one of the females we saved. I want to return her to Andoria. I need someone to check what the doc has on her, and if he has little on her, I want someone to interview her."

"Yes, sir," said Flynn.

"Set a course to Andoria at half impulse," said Trip. "Also, we have a female from an unidentified race."

"It's now identified," said Flynn. "She is a Betazoid and her name is Stadi Grax."

"Okay, I guess she stays with us for now," sighed Trip. "Okay, Jason, carry on."

"Thank you, sir," said Flynn.

STSTST

Trip was released from the Infirmary the next morning. According to Dr. Day, he had to wear the regen patch for another five days and be on meds for six days. Once he was able to change into his BDUs, he headed off to his Ready Room to review reports, especially Flynn's after action report on their run in with Orion marauders, which he had slept through.

Sitting at his desk with a cup of fresh hot coffee, he made a mental note to talk to Flynn about his run in with the Orions. He liked how he handled it, although he wasn't sure that he'd have handled it the same way. Someone buzzed his door.

"Enter," he said.

The doors opened and SubCommander T'Pol entered the Ready Room. She was wearing an old Starfleet flight suit uniform without pips or rank insignia. He was struck again by how beautiful she was finding himself lingering on her full lips.

"Captain Tucker," she said.

"Yes, Commander T'Pol," he said. "I was under the impression that you would be in the Sickbay for another day or so."

"Your impression is wrong. Now that I have eaten properly, slept, a meditated, I am fine," she said.

"Care to sit?"

"That is unnecessary," she said.

She sniffed the air as she stood there. The Vulcan female had sensitive olfactory. She could smell the coffee, which had a pleasant odor, though, she disliked the bitter taste. There was something lese she was smelling and that was Captain Tucker. She disliked the smell of Humans, yet the one in front of her, she felt drawn to his scent. This was odd and she needed to think about it.

"Your ship is impressive and unlike any other in Starfleet," she said.

Trip heard a hint of accusation in her tone. Suddenly, he remembered why he didn't like Vulcans. They were the ultimate elitist snobs.

"I helped design it and oversaw it construction," said Trip.

"I see," she said.

"Don't worry there is no Vulcan technology involved in this ship," smiled Trip.

Between his scent and his attitude, this Human was riling her emotions. She didn't like this.

"I did not mean to anger you, Captain Tucker. It is not often you find a starship captain with engineering skills," she said.

"Well, I was an engineer long before I was promoted to captain and given this ship," said Trip.

T'Pol orderly went through names in her mind. It helped that she had an eidetic memory. There was a Commander Charles Anthony Tucker III, who the embassy had warned her about. He was supposed to be brilliant, but overly emotional and pugnacious, especially towards Vulcans and their advice.

"Charles Anthony Tucker III," she said.

"That's me," he confirmed.

"I see," T'Pol said.

"Now, SubCommander, we should discuss what happened to your ship and crew," he said.

"The _T'Klass_ was a science vessel with only a crew of fifty. Half the crew was killed when the pirates boarded. I know the males were taken to become slave laborers. The seven females, including myself were brought to Sirius as sex slaves to be sold. Four were sold and taken off planet before you arrived. You saved the three of us," T'Pol explained to him.

"I'm sorry we didn't get here sooner," Trip said quietly.

T'Pol looked at him and found herself staring into his blue eyes. She found that she could lose focus staring into those eyes.

"The Orion Pirates and Syndicate must be stopped," she said.

"I agree. One of the Humans we saved is Angela Malby. She was a member of a cargo ship crew that was attacked. Her father was the captain. They killed him in front of her. It's a damned shame what has happened to her. Believe me, if I can run down these pirates and get rid of them I will," stated Trip. "Your fellow crewmembers who were sold in slavery don't deserve that, especially the females."

His earnestness and compassion confused T'Pol. He was a vexing Human, as easy to read as water. She found herself oddly drawn to him.

"_Captain_," Sango's voice came over the comm.

He pressed the button.

"Yeah, Sango."

"_A Commander Thy'lek Shran of the Kumari has exited a nebula with three other ships. They demand to know why we are in Andorian territory_," she said.

"I'll be right there," he ended the connection.

Trip looked at T'Pol. He stood up.

"I'll be a few minutes, SubCommander. Why don't you return to the Infirmary and we can resume our conversation later," he said.

"Of course, Captain," T'Pol said.

They both exited his Ready Room. She headed for the turbolift, while he entered the Bridge. Trip walked over to the command chair and stood in front of it. On the view screen was an Andorian male in a black uniform. Blue skinned and white haired, his antennae appeared to be in a combative pose leaning forward.

"I am Captain Charles Tucker," Trip said.

"What are you doing in Andorian space, Pinkskin?" Shran asked.

"You are?"

"Commander Shran."

"We rescued some females from Orion slavers. One of them is Andorian. Her name is Talas P'Trell," said Trip.

Trip watched as Shran's antennae twitched. He knew their guest.

"We will take her from you, Pinkskin. What do you want for finding her?" asked Shran.

"Nothing. Call this a display of friendship. I'll have Miss P'Trell shuttled over to right away," said Trip.

"I owe you, Captain Tucker, and I don't like owing anyone," said Shran and the screen returned to an image of the _Kumari_ and the other Andorian ships hanging in space.

"XO, get our Miss P'Trell shuttled over to the _Kumari_ and then let's get this ship back to earth. People ain't too friendly around here," growled Trip, as he sat down on his command chair.

"Yes, sir," said Flynn.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The _Valley Forge _leveled off at warp 6.8. Fine tuning the engine while on a spur of the moment mission actually turned into a positive. Working on the engine while traveling at warp was challenging for Lieutenant Commander Hess and her staff but they saw the fruit of their labors immediately. Trip stood in Engineering at the main console with Hess beside him, as they reviewed the intermix formula for the dilithium crystals. Trip was sure that an improved formula would lead to warp 7 or better.

"Hess, it's all in the intermix formula," said Trip.

The chief engineer came to her Captain's chest. The sleeves of her red BDU shirt were rolled up and she wore a tool belt around her waist and there were coolant stains on her shirt, while her Captain was spotless for once.

"I know, Trip," she said using his nickname out of habit.

"I'd love to better warp 7," he said softly, as he looked at the flow information.

The doors behind Trip and Hess opened. Hess looked immediately and Trip noticed her body stiffened. He turned to look who entered to find SubCommander T'Pol and an escort of Lieutenant Ironhorse.

"What are you doing bringing her to my domain, Aaron?" asked Hess.

"She wanted to see the Captain, Commander," he said.

Trip stared at T'Pol. He could see that she was noticing everything about her. He wouldn't be surprised if she could recreate everything in the Engineering by memory. Whoever she really was it he was sure that she was more than just a science officer. He knew he had a choice to make when it came to T'Pol and that was either be open and honest in front of her testing her or confine her to quarters. He had to admit that he didn't mind seeing her and he wouldn't be able to do that if she was locked up in her quarters.

"We are taking a look at the intermix formula," he said.

Both Ironhorse and Hess looked at him in surprise. Hess, who was slightly shorter than T'Pol, almost rose up on the ball of her heels. She didn't like her Captain being inviting this Vulcan female into their shared obsession.

"Currently, we are running at warp 6.8. I think if we can improve the formula then we could run at warp 7 or better," he told her.

T'Pol was surprise by his honesty, as well as the thought of a Starfleet starship being so fast. As a recalled member of V'Shar gathering intelligence was her duty for Vulcan. She decided to see how honest he would be with her.

"I graduated from the Vulcan Science Academy with an advanced degree in mathematics. May I look at your formula?" she asked.

"I can't see why not," said Trip, as he started to bring the formula up on the console. _Let the Vulcans know that we can go as fast as them now. _

"Captain," blurted out Hess.

"Last time I checked the Vulcans weren't our enemy, Hess," smiled Trip.

"They aren't our friends, either," Hess said under her breath.

T'Pol could hear her perfectly and gave her a cold glare while cocking her right eyebrow at her. Hess offered T'Pol a smirk.

Trip stepped aside allowing a space for her at the console, while Hess stepped away. T'Pol stepped up right beside Trip, which shocked Ironhorse to see her break her own rules of personal space. So far he had escorted her around the ship; she kept a minimum distance of a foot between herself and everyone else. Yet, with Captain Tucker, she stood so close to him that they almost touched.

"Your assumption is correct, Captain," said T'Pol. "The formula has inefficiencies. An improved one would likely increase your warp speed. I would gladly work on the formula until we reach Earth."

"Hess, I want you to talk to Lieutenant Commander Holt. It's time we get the Science Department involved in this. I know that Midshipman Elizabeth Tucker has a degree in advanced mathematics. Maybe she can work with T'Pol on the formula," said Trip.

"I would gladly offer my assistance," said T'Pol.

"Are you sure, Captain?" said Hess.

"Yeah, I sure."

"Elizabeth Tucker?" queried T'Pol.

"She's my sister. I guess brains run in the family," he said then smiled at her.

T'Pol didn't want to admit it to herself but she found his smile appealing. Usually, she thought a Human looked idiotic smiling, but Captain Tucker was different.

"I would gladly work with her," T'Pol said.

"Great. Hess, get them together and give them some space to work in one of the labs," said Trip then he looked at T'Pol. "I'll expect you and Midshipman Tucker to join me for dinner in the Captain's Mess. Dinner is served at 1800 hours."

T'Pol nodded courteously. Trip looked at Hess and smiled then he left Engineering. Hess knew he was up to something, but she just didn't know what it was.

STSTST

Jonathan Archer poured himself a healthy bourbon in a rock glass then took it outside on his porch and sat down on a chaise lounge. He stared out at the Pacific Ocean. It was one of those odd conundrums that he loved the ocean and favorite sport was water polo, yet he felt that his life belonged in space. Taking another sip of his drink, he now watched a couple jog along the beach.

"Hey, Jon," a voice came from beach level.

Archer turned his head and saw at the porch's stairs coming from the beach Erica carrying an overnight bag over her shoulder and a garment bag over her free arm. She walked up the steps then dropped her bags on the deck.

"What are you doing here, Erica?"

"Well, I missed you, so I thought I'd spend the night then we can go to the ceremony together tomorrow," she said.

In the morning, Archer was to receive the Medal of Honor. AG, Erica, and others would be receiving the Star Cross. After the medal ceremony there would be a media shark frenzy then a lunch in honor of the medal receivers.

"I tried to convince them to give you your own ship, but they said they like the team we make right for now. I guess they want you to keep an eye on me," Archer said.

She smiled then walked over and took his drink from him then took a sip.

"Bourbon," said Erica.

"I'm toasting my heroism," he smiled.

She placed the glass down on the table then she walked over and sat on Archer's lap. He smiled.

"Since it's my job to keep a close eye on you, I better get started," she said.

She kissed him. He responded losing himself for a moment or two.

"Are you sure about this, Erica?" he asked.

"Jon, take me in your house and show me a good time or I'll report you to JAG for dereliction of duty," she smiled.

"Well, we can't have that," he said.

After managing to get her in his arms, he stood up and carried her inside his house.

STSTST

Trip was late for his own dinner that he scheduled. Admiral Black commed him to congratulate him on at least saving three Vulcan women and finding out what happened to the _T'Klass_. He also commended him on returning the Andorian female to her people. Black then took the information on Stadi Grax, the Betazoid they had rescued. He was going to see if they could contact her world, or, at least, get a sense of where Betazed was. Returning Stadi Grax would be a first contact mission and potential a chance to make an ally.

Trip entered his mess to have Flynn and his sister stand at attention. He motioned them to sit then he sat down at the head of the table.

"Have I missed anything?" he asked.

He observed that Flynn was drinking a Pilsner glass of beer, Lizzy a glass of wine, and T'Pol, a glass of water. The steward came into the Mess.

"Hey, Charlie," said Trip.

"Captain," smiled the young steward. "For dinner tonight, we have New England Clam Chowder as the soup followed by fish and chips. For our guest, the chef has made a salad followed by vegetable broth with noodles, corn, peas, and spinach."

Trip looked at T'Pol and asked, "Does that sound good to you?"

"As long as it doesn't contain meat or by products from animals, I am fine," said T'Pol.

Trip looked at his steward and said, "Dinner is served and I'll have a beer. Thanks, Charlie."

The steward left to get their soups and salad.

"How is your shoulder, Trip?" asked Elizabeth.

"Did I give you permission to address me informally?" Trip asked with a smile.

"Stop it or I'll get my big brother to beat you up," said Lizzy.

"Dave couldn't beat me up, Liz," said Trip.

"He'd try for me," said Lizzy.

"I see your sister is a bit of brat, Captain," smiled Flynn.

"Yeah, she is, but we all love our Lizzy," said Trip then looked at his sister with an expression of deep fondness.

T'Pol had no siblings. She was impressed by the affections that this brother and sister had for each other.

"You have other siblings?" asked T'Pol.

"The oldest is David. He's a writer/teacher in Ireland with his wife and kids then there is Ellen. She is a history professor at Princeton. Finally, there is me and Lizzy," said Trip.

"And your parents?" asked T'Pol.

Trip's facial expression changed from friendly to cold and hard. Lizzy knew he wouldn't want to discuss them.

"Our parents were killed in the attack by the Xindi," she said.

"I see," said T'Pol.

"What did Admiral Black have to say?" asked Flynn to break the tension.

The Steward brought in the soups, beer, and salad and served them then he left.

"We discussed the mission. He is going to see if he can find out where Betazed is so we can return Miss Grax," said Trip.

"It is located near the border of the Cardassian Union. I believe the coordinates are 68.211," T'Pol said.

"Cardassian Union, huh? Never heard of them," said Flynn.

T'Pol was feeling uncomfortable with hiding information from Captain Tucker since he was being so honest with her. Here was an opportunity for her to drop him hints.

"They are a belligerent, yet highly disciplined race with fierce loyalties when it comes to family. Their intelligence service the Obsidian Order is considered one of the ruthless and efficient in the Alpha Quadrant. It even surpasses the Tal Shiar, which is the Romulan intelligence service," T'Pol told him.

"Now the Romulans I've heard about from Rigelian freighter pilots," said Flynn. "They are supposed to be even more aggressive and war-like then the Klingons."

_Intelligence service_, thought Trip. _I think T'Pol is showing me a little of her background and I doubt she is doing that by accident. She's too damned smart for that. I've been honest, so she is being as forthright as she can be_.

"Unfortunately, Miss Grax has been the least forthcoming in how she got to Sirius," said Trip, "though Dr. Day is making headway."

"Betazoids are empaths. She is probably having a difficult time with all the Human emotions she is sensing, as well as dealing with the trauma she went through with the Orions," said T'Pol.

Trip looked at Flynn.

"I'll let Day know about her being empath," Flynn said.

"We'll, since we are the fastest ship in the fleet, I think I can talk the Admiralty to send us Betazed to return Miss Graz," said Trip.

"You aren't hesitant to go to Betazed considering the Cardassians?" asked T'Pol.

"We mean them no harm to them and as long as they don't try to harm us, everything will be peachy," said Trip.

"I see," said T'Pol. "I have heard that they buy slaves from the Orions to do mining."

"If they don't send us to Betazed then maybe they'll send us after the Orion Pirates," said Trip.

"Something has to be done about them," said Flynn.

"I agree, but I don't believe it is Starfleet's role to play justice enforcer for the Alpha Quadrant," said T'Pol.

"Starfleet Academy's moto is Ex Artis, Scientia. From the stars, knowledge," said Trip. "I always liked that moto, but it isn't enough for Starfleet, especially after the Xindi attack. Our motto now should be like the old police credo: To Serve and Protect."

"I like that," said Flynn.

"I agree, Trip," said liz.

Elizabeth noticed that through most of the conversation that T'Pol and Trip couldn't take their eyes off each other. She knew her brother well enough to know when he was attracted to a woman and he was more than a little attracted to T'Pol, and she was almost positive that the Vulcan female felt the same about her brother.

"I find your bravado startling," said T'Pol. "Your race is young and assumes too much."

"I guess you'll just have to live with that, SubCommander, because we aren't going anywhere," said Trip.

Elizabeth Tucker smiled at this comment. Her brother meant that in more ways than one.

STSTST

In the dress uniforms, Commander Marcus Williams and Admiral Daniel Leonard stood with in the banquet hall along with Admiral Forest. Leonard and Williams were part of Forest team. They served under him and as the Head of Operations, he needed their support. The quicker and larger Starfleet grew the more work they had. The three men waited as Captain Jonathan Archer made his way through the room towards them.

He was more than the man of the moment: he was the man who saved Earth. The media fawned over him and most civilians applauded him when they recognized him. Jonathan Archer was Starfleet's poster boy, and those who knew him knew that he hated it.

"Daniel, put some pressure on Jefferies about the Enterprise. See if he can get it retrofitted and upgraded quicker than three months," said Forest.

"I talk to him off the record on Monday," said Leonard.

"Jon needs to get back into space," said Williams.

"He needs to prove to himself that he is the man we have declared he is or he going to tear himself apart," said Forest.

"He'd be perfect as our spearhead to start making more allies," suggest Williams.

Forest smiled, "I like it."

Finally, Archer made it to them. He had a fake smile plastered to his face.

"Sorry, Jon, but I've got a week's worth of rubber chicken lunches and dinners scheduled for you," said Leonard. "On Monday you'll be in Paris facing the music then Sydney, Dublin, St. Petersburg, London, and then New York."

"I should hand in my resignation now," said Archer.

"Please don't, Jon. The first lunch is with the President and a group of senators. I can't afford a budget cut at the moment. Fleet Admiral Wentworth will have me swabbing decks," said Forest.

"It looks like I'll be gaining weight next week," Archer said.

"If you like I could arrange that Commander Hernandez have to escort you," said Williams.

Archer actually smiled for real then said, "Marc, you are a buddy."

STSTST

The _Valley Forge_ orbited Earth. His first job was to get the females down to Earth so that they could be taken care of. He assigned Lieutenant Hill to fly them down in a shuttle. Initially, he was going to escort them to the shuttle bay himself, but he decided against it. He realized that he found himself staring at that Vulcan T'Pol too much when he was in her company. It was best to make a clean break of it, especially if she was a member of the Vulcan intelligence service. He ordered Commander Flynn to escort them.

Looking at the chronometer on his desk in his Ready Room, he assumed the shuttle was off. There was a buzz at his door. For a moment he hoped that it might be T'Pol, but he knew better than that. She was gone.

"Enter," he said.

Elizabeth came into his Ready Room. She had a smirk on her face which he knew meant trouble for him.

"Okay, what is the news you have for me that I'm going to hate," he said.

"Hess said that formula T'Pol and I worked on should work. You are looking at warp 7.2 for three hours and warp 7 for six hours before the engine starts to overheat," she said.

Trip grinned from ear to ear and then said, "Lizzy, I love you."

"Good because Hess let my councilor know at the Academy and it looks like I am graduating even earlier than expected," she beamed. "I want to be part of your crew permanently, sir."

Trip groaned. He wanted Lizzy to be stationed in San Francisco and work in some R&D think tank, but it looked like she had the space bug. If she was going to space, she might as well be in the best, most capable starship there was.

"Welcome on board, soon to be Ensign Tucker," Trip said.

"You really are the best brother," she said.

"I'm an indulgent one that's for sure," he replied.

STSTST

Wearing his service dress uniform Trip exited Starfleet headquarters. He'd just finished a long debrief and discussion on what to do with Stadi Grax. Admirals Black and Leonard liked the idea that warp 6.5 he could have her back to Betazed within 26 days. Trip even pitched a few spurts of warp 7.2 and 7 to make the trip quicker.

It was now late afternoon and he promised to meet Jon at the 602 for a drink or two. He owed his old friend more than a drink or two considering he succeeded with the Xindi. Looking around he hailed a hovertaxi. He owed Jon dinner and more for stopping the Xindi.

Seated at a table at the 602 were Archer, AG, Malcolm Reed, and Travis Mayweather. Mayweather and Reed were in civilian clothes, while Archer and AG were in their service dress uniforms having since they both had appointments at Starfleet medical.

"Two months of beaches and grateful women seems like heaven after the Expanse," said Malcolm.

"You really do try and have a woman in every port," said Travis.

"It simplifies things," said Malcolm.

"Hoshi would hit you for talking like that," said Travis.

Archer laughed at his Bridge crew. AG smiled and sipped a beer.

"Where's Hernandez?" asked AG.

"Busy with Phlox and Hoshi. I think they were going to dinner together," said Archer.

AG waved to someone who just entered. Archer turned to see that it was Trip. It had been a long time since he last seen his friend. He was the youngest captain in Starfleet, yet Trip no longer was the over exuberant, engineer he used to be. The man walking towards them held himself and looked like a captain.

"Captain Archer and Captain Robinson, may I offer you my congratulations," Trip said.

"Join us, Trip," said Archer.

"God, it has been years, Tucker," added AG.

Trip sat down and joined them.

"Trip, this is newly promoted Lieutenant Commander Malcolm Reed, my tactical officer, and newly promoted Lieutenant Travis Mayweather, my helmsman," said Archer.

"I met Reed a few times on the _Enterprise_ before I was hijacked to get the _Columbia_ up and running," said Trip.

"I remember, sir. I found you homespun and irritating then," chuckled Reed.

"I like being homespun," smiled Trip.

Archer waved over a waitress then ordered Trip a beer.

"I heard that the _Valley Forge_ can cruise at warp 6.5," said Travis.

"Actually, it can cruise at 6.8 now and have a top speed of warp 7.2 for three hours," smiled Trip. "Your father's engine works just fine, Jon."

"You beat the damned Vulcans. Warp 7.2," said Jon. "I owe you a drink."

"Nay, Cap'n, I owe you a drink," said Trip.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Soval walked the ground of the Vulcan Compound in Sausalito. A stiff wind blew his robes causing a chill that he felt in his bones. He missed the heat of Vulcan, as he never felt warm on this planet. The compound had a view of the bay, which caused most Vulcans a sense of distress at the sight of so much water. When your life and biology was designed to deal with a lack of water, the sight of too much could be daunting. Soval had come to enjoy the view. He stopped at the outer most fence and stared down at the water falling into a meditative state allowing his mind to deal with the chill he felt.

"Soval," a soft voice interrupted his impromptu meditation.

He turned to see T'Pol standing behind him in her dark Vulcan robes. She had asked for a private meeting at his convenience.

"T'Pol," he said, "It is fortuitous that Starfleet rescued you."

"I wanted to talk to you about the starship that rescued me, the _Valley Forge_," she said.

"I've heard about this ship," said Soval. "Tell me about what you have observed about this starship."

"From what I observed it is superior to any of our starships," she said.

"How?" asked Soval. The thought of the Humans having a starship superior to any of their starships bothered him.

"Speed, it is capable of warp 7.2 for a three hour period and has a cruising speed of warp 6.5. In terms of firepower, it has Starfleet's latest torpedoes, the Mark I, phase cannons, and a railgun. Also, they have constructed their own defensive shields," she told him.

"How did they accomplish this?" asked Soval.

"Captain Charles Anthony Tucker III and Captain Adam Luther Stein," said T'Pol. "The _Valley Forge_ is their design and work. Tucker saw it from inception to construction and now is the captain of the starship."

"I am not sure that the Humans are ready to have such a starship," said Soval.

"To use a Human phrase – the cat is out of the bag," she said.

Soval turned back to the rough water. He stared out at it allowing his mind to ruminate on what he had been told.

"I believe the _Valley Forge_ is taking the Betazoid female back to Betazed in order to make first contact and, if possible, an ally," T'Pol told him.

"Cardassian space," Soval said to himself.

He turned and looked at T'Pol.

"Before Koss died of yem-gisaman and you returned to Vulcan in order to deal with the end of your koon-ut-la, you were slated to be the liaison on the Enterprise," he said. "I believe that you being a consultant on the _Valley Forge_ would benefit both Earth and Vulcan."

T'Pol raised her left eyebrow questioning him.

"They will need Vulcan star charts to get to Betazed. You will assist them there," said Soval.

"I am no longer in the Diplomatic Corp. I am V'Shar," said T'Pol.

"T'Pol, the V'Shar will want you on the _Valley Forge_," stated Soval. "Prepare yourself."

The expression on T'Pol's face was one of annoyance but it quickly passed. She didn't appreciate the feelings that the Human captain stirred in her, and now she was going to be in his company for maybe a period of three months. Meditation was needed.

STSTST

"You got to be kidding me. A Vulcan liaison! I don't need a Vulcan liaison on my boat. The _Valley Forge_ proves that we don't need Vulcans," growled Trip.

Admiral Forest and Admiral Leonard sat looking at him. Admiral Leonard stood behind Admiral Forest who sat in a chair behind his desk. Trip stood in front of the desk looking livid. Unconsciously, he pulled at his service dress uniform and stick his tongue in his right cheek and roll it around.

"Fine. I can contact the Detailer's office and have your reassignment drawn up," said Forest.

Trip stomach clenched. He had no intention of losing the captaincy of the _Valley Forge_.

"Sir, I don't want to lose my command," said Trip.

"Then you will accept a Vulcan liaison on your ship. We need the Vulcan star charts to find Betazed or a three week trip to that planet will turn into a six month exploration. Also, we need the charts so we know the Cardassian Union borders. I don't want you starting a war with them. We have enough trouble to handle right now," said Forest.

"Yes, sir," said Trip.

"So far you have a great start to your career, Tucker, so," said Forest, "I recommend that you save the prima donna act until you hold the same stature as Captain Archer."

"Yes, sir," said Trip.

"Now you are going to have this SubCommander T'Pol on your ship for this mission and you are not going to argue about it. Do you understand me, Captain Tucker?" bared Forest.

Trip heard the name T'Pol. She was going to be his liaison. Suddenly, he was fighting a grin that he'd know would get him buried by Forest. If they told him that it was SubCommander T'Pol in the beginning he would have conceded without a word of protest.

"Yes, sir."

"You are dismissed, Captain," said Forest.

"Thank you, sir," said Tucker.

Trip marched out of the office leaving Leonard and Forest alone. Both Admirals began to laugh once Trip was clear of the room.

"That man really doesn't understand the cache he carries along with Captain Stein from upgrading our fleet and making it competitive," said Leonard.

"Hell, coming up with defensive shields alone gave him a reputation that's tough to beat," smiled Forest.

"Let's hope he doesn't become a hero. He might actually stand up to you and win the battle," said Leonard.

STSTST

With prodding from Archer he and Hernandez went to Colorado for mountain climbing and camping. He wanted to get out in the fresh air, get some physical exercise, and forget his everyday life. Dressed in climbing Archer made his way slowly up the crag. He felt for handgrips, shifted his weight, made his ascension, and continued.

This was what he wanted a chance to test himself, to push himself, to challenge himself. Hernandez tried to keep up with him, but she could see that Jonathan was possessed with the need to push himself beyond his abilities. She took her time since she was trying to wrestle with demons.

Ahead of her Archer lost his footing for a moment and ending up hanging from finger tips until he readjusted his body and find a foothold. Once he was stable he continued his advance up the face of the crag. Hernandez shook her head and made her own way.

At the top of the mountain, Archer stood surveying nature and afternoon slowly becoming evening. He took his backpack off and tossed it on the ground. Instead were some power bars and MREs, as well as a foil blanket. He took water bottle from off his hip and drank some water. A breeze cooled his sweat. For the first time in weeks he felt free.

Finally, Hernandez finished scaling the cliff face. She slipped her backpack off and placed it near Archer's then drank some of her own water. Once she felt refreshed she joined him in his admiration of the view.

"Beautiful, isn't it, Jon?"

"Yeah, it is."

"You realize that you saved this," she said.

He snorted.

"Jon, you saved this world."

"Erica, we saved it. The _Enterprise_, its crew, AG, the _Columbia_, and its crew saved this world."

"You made the tough the decisions. You refused to stop. It was because of you we succeeded. AG knows it. I know it. Now why don't you accept it and start being the man you are supposed to be. The Earth is going to have more troubles and more enemies, Jon; do you want Trip Tucker to be the captain on the line protecting Earth and making it stronger?" she asked him.

Archer smiled. He had a vision and there was no one other than him who could bring that vision together. The Andorians, the Tellerites, the Rigelians, the Coridanites, Vulcans, and more; he saw as allies to Earth.

"You right, that's my job," he said.

"Our ship will be ready in seven weeks. Let's relax and enjoy ourselves then get out into space and doing something of note," she said.

He turned and brought her into a hug. Erica smiled.

"I don't deserve you," he said.

"No, you don't."

"You know I like having you as my first officer. I don't think Trip would have liked me hugging him," grinned Archer.

"Shut up and kiss me."

He did as he was told.

STSTST

Trip stood in the Shuttle Bay observation booth along with Commander Flynn and Dr. Day. A shuttle carrying Stadi Grax, SubCommander T'Pol, Ambassador Soval, Admiral Forest, Commander Hernandez, and Captain Archer was approaching. T'Pol and Grax were guests all the way to Betazed, while Soval and Forest they were dropping off at Vulcan where they would pick up the star charts. Once the shuttle had landing the Shuttle Bay doors closed and atmosphere returned to the bay then Trip, Flynn, and Day would greet their quests.

"Is the Betazoid doing better?" asked Flynn.

"According to the reports I've read she's doing much better. Two weeks in isolation allowed her to process all those feelings she had been bombarded with. Her mental defenses are strong again. She only feels wants she wants to feel now," explained Day.

"Keep an eye on her, Harry," Trip advised.

"She's a beautiful woman, so why not," smiled Day.

"I'm hoping we'll learn all about Betazed and their society from Miss Grax," said Trip.

"The bay doors are opening," observed Flynn.

They watched as the bay doors opened and a large transport shuttle came in for a soft landing. The doors slowly closed. Trip looked down at the board once they shut. The red light was still on. Finally, it turned green letting everyone know that the bay had atmosphere and gravity now. A shuttle crew ran out to start checking on the shuttle, while Trip and his party exited the observation both and walked over to the shuttle to greet their guests.

The shuttle door opened and the first to step out was Admiral Forest with Commander Marcus Williams followed by Ambassador Soval. Soval offered Trip the Vulcan salute the Ta'al then he said, "Live long and prosper, Captain Tucker."

Trip tried to copy the salute then he said, "The same to you, Ambassador Soval."

"Happy to see us, Tucker?" said Forest.

"Always happy to see you, sir."

The next out of the shuttle was Stadi Grax. She was dressed in a civilian jumpsuit. From the look of the smile on her face, she was in a much better state then when they rescued her.

"Captain, I have much to thank you for," she said then walked up to Trip and kissed her gently on the lips. "I look forward to getting to know you."

Trip blushed then he tried to recover by introducing his party, "Miss Grax, this is Dr. Harold Day. He took care of you on when you were on the Valley Forge last and my XO, Commander Jason Flynn."

"Everyone calls me Harry," interjected Day.

"Harry," she smiled.

Trip noticed that the next off the shuttle was T'Pol, who was standing there with a look of disdain on her face. A chill went down his spine. He could take his eyes from her eyes and the same seemed to be happening to T'Pol. Behind her exited Commander Hernandez and Captain Archer.

"Trip," called out Archer breaking the connection between T'Pol and Trip.

"Cap'n," Trip replied. "I heard you were the pilot of the shuttle."

"I have to get behind the controls now and again," said Archer.

Archer walked up to him and shook his hand.

"Helluva ship you got yourself. Care to trade," smiled Archer.

"Naw, I'm happy with her," smiled Trip.

He then turned and looked at Flynn.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Commander Flynn and Dr. Day will escort Admiral Forest, Ambassador Soval, SubCommander T'Pol, and Miss Grax to their quarters, while I take advantage of our remaining time in orbit to give Captain Archer and Commander Hernandez the ten cent tour of the _Valley Forge_," said Trip.

"Yes, sir," said Flynn.

The larger group drifted out of Shuttle Bay leaving Trip, Archer, and Hernandez.

"I don't envy you having two Vulcans on board," said Hernandez.

"I think we can handle it," grinned Trip.

"You are going to be going past Risa, Trip," Archer said then he shook his head. "We are talking three weeks at warp 6.5. If you get into any trouble we will be a month away at best to be able help you."

"I don't intend on get into trouble, and if I do that is why we have warp 7.2," Trip chuckled.

"Okay, maybe I am jealous of you now. Soon me this boat," said Archer.

"I'd love to," said Trip.

STSTST

The tour ended and Archer gave him a bit of advice.

"Vulcans can be helpful, but trust that they have not given you all the information that they have," he said. "Trust your instincts and no one else's when the chips are down."

He knew for the next six days to Vulcan Admiral Forest and Soval would dominate his Ready Room. They were trying to come to a new agreement between Vulcan and Earth. T'Pol was given a in depth tour of the science labs and Ensign Sango was working with Miss Grax about her culture and native language.

Trip took the time to go to his quarters to take a comm from Alicia. He sat down and waited. Looking at the shelves he saw his Universal Horror Figures that he moved out of the Ready Room and the models of the _Enterprise_, _Columbia_, _Atlantis_, _Discovery_, _Challenger_, _Endeavour_, and the _Valley Forge_. He worked on them all. Finally, the voice of Sango's replacement, Ensign Gianni Antonio came over the speakers in his quarters.

"_I have a comm from Commander Alicia Rossi_."

He pressed the comm and said, "Send it to my quarters."

The attractive face of Alicia Rossi filled the small view screen on his desk. She had a sad smile on his face.

"Hey, Alicia."

"_Trip_," she said with such sadness that he knew what was coming next.

"Really, a Dear John comm," he said.

She laughed then said, "_You are too smart for your own good_."

"I've heard that before," he sighed.

"_I'm sorry, Trip. I want more. It was different when I got to see you on weekends but now that you are in space there is no telling when I'll see you. I just need more than that_," she said.

"Okay, Alicia. I need to go and some work done. Be well," he said.

He turned off his view screen then sat back in his chair. _So ends another relationship_, he thought.

STSTST

Trip sat in his command chair. He was reviewing PADDs with reports. Usually, he'd be in his Ready Room reviewing reports, but the Admiral and Soval were in deep talks over a new agreement between Vulcan and Earth. He was deep into the report on shift schedules when Commander Williams walked onto the Bridge with SubCommander T'Pol. He was giving her a tour of a ship that he didn't even know.

"And this SubCommander is the Bridge," said Williams.

When she got off the shuttle T'Pol was wearing Vulcan robes, but now she was in a skintight blue catsuit that should only be worn by few and she was one of those few. Not unexpectedly, Trip started to lose focus.

Flynn, who was at his station, looked at Trip and said, "Who in the hell invited them to the Bridge?"

"I think it is called diplomacy," he mumbled.

He forced himself to go back to reading the PADD in his hand, as Williams brought her from station to station showing her their function. Flynn stood glaring at this, as Trip attempted to ignore them. Finally, Williams got to the command chair and XO Station.

"Captain Tucker, SubCommander T'Pol is impressed by you ship," said Williams.

"She is impressive," he said.

"Have you any further trouble with your intermix formula?" T'Pol asked Trip.

"Naw but I do have some ideas on how to run at warp 7 for a longer period of time and to increase our maximum warp 7.5," said Trip.

"I would like to review your ideas," said T'Pol.

Trip stood up and looked T'Pol directly in the eye. T'Pol felt a flash of warmth then Trip broke eye contact and looked at his XO.

"I'm going for a work out in the gym, XO then taking a steam afterwards. Contact me if you need me," he said.

Before he could make a break from the Bridge, T'Pol stopped him with a query.

"A steam?" she asked.

"Yes, we have a small steam room as part of the gym. It is for officers above the rank of lieutenant 2nd class and those medically proscribed by the good doctor," Trip explained.

"Extreme heat?"

"43% Celsius to 46% Celsius," he said.

A Vulcan's body temperature ran at 32% Celsius as opposed to a Humans, which was 37% Celsius. T'Pol found the Human starship cold and the thought of this steam room fascinated her.

"May I join you, Captain?" she asked.

Trip balked at an answer for a moment. The thought of taking a steam with T'Pol seemed like a form of torture. She was drop dead gorgeous and without emotion. He knew of no better combination to cause a man an infinite amount of pain. But she was a guest.

"Of course, SubCommander," said Trip. "Please, follow me. We should be able to find you some sweat clothes if you wish to work out."

"Thank you," she said.

STSTST

Trip spent a half hour on the treadmill building up a sweat. Occasionally, he'd sneak a peak of T'Pol, who wore skintight yoga gear and spent time on a mat going through the poses and moves of some Vulcan marital art. Once he had enough of the treadmill, Trip did twenty minutes of weight lifting then changed into a towel and went into the steam room to find that T'Pol was already there.

She was sitting on the teak wood bench with a towel draped over chest and lap. Trip sat down across from her and immediately started to sweat and it wasn't because of the heat. He noticed that T'Pol didn't sweat.

"You're not sweating. Isn't hot enough in here?" Trip asked her.

"Vulcans do not have sweat glands," she answered. "I find it agreeable in here."

"Good," smiled Trip. _So much for making her sweat. _

Trip looked down at his feet and watched the sweat from his forehead fall to the wooden floor. T'Pol stared at him now that he wasn't looking at him. For reasons she couldn't understand, she was attracted to this human. She sniffed the air and caught his scent and it didn't offend her, but instead she liked it.

"_Captain to the Bridge," _came the voice of Sango, "_we've received a distress call. Captain to the Bridge." _

Reacting quickly, Trip stood up and his towel fell. For a moment he stood there completely naked with T'Pol staring at him. With his face flushed and blushing, he picked up the towel, wrapped it around his waist, and rushed out of the steam room leaving T'Pol with a cocked right eyebrow and brown eyes that couldn't hide her interest.

.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

With sweat damp hair, Trip stepped onto the Bridge to see Soval and Forest already there and Flynn sitting in his command chair. For a moment he felt intimidated then he reminded himself that this was his ship. He helped design and build it. It was his starship.

"Flynn, sitrep," he barked.

"We heard from the Vulcan D'Kyr-Class Starship the _Klomak. _According to its distress call it is under attack by five Nausicaan raiders," said Flynn.

"Did you set course to intercept?"

"Yes, sir," said Flynn, who stood up and let Tucker sit down. "We are travelling there at warp 6.5. ETA ten minutes."

"Helm, increase to warp 7.2," said Trip.

He then turned his chair towards Tactical Station. Irina Petrov waited for his command.

"Lieutenant Commander Petrov, heat cannons, load torpedoes, and ready railgun," said Trip.

"Aye, aye, sir," she replied then she got her team working.

Trip swung back and turned to the view screen. Lieutenant Wentworth looked at his console. He checked distance and destination.

"Sir, destination in forty seconds," said Wentworth.

"Tac, Shields up once we are out of warp," ordered Trip.

T'Pol entered the Bridge. She was dressed in her blue catsuit and she came to stand beside Soval, who whispered to her in Vulcan. Forest ignored them and focused on Tucker and his crew. He often wondered if he was right to give the command of Starfleet's most powerful ship to an inexperienced captain. Now he got his chance to observe that captain.

The ship came out of warp. Two of the Nausicaan ships were disabled, while the _Klomak_ fought off the last three.

"Scan the _Klomak_. What shape are they in?" Trip said.

"Shields are down to ten percent. Nacelle is damaged," said Holt.

"Nate, put us between the _Klomak_ and the Nausicaans. Tac, volley or torpedoes followed by cannon fire," he ordered.

The _Valley Forge_ slipped between the Nausicaans and the _Klomak_ then it fired off a full grouping of torpedoes followed by a non-stop barrage of cannon fire. The three remaining Nausicaan raiders were overwhelmed. They took off as best as they could.

"Stand down," ordered Trip then he turned towards Comm Station. "Sango, contact the _Klomak_ and offer them our help."

He then turned and looked at Flynn.

"Sitrep?"

"No damage done. No causalities," said Flynn, "not even a scratch on the paint."

Trip grinned.

"XO, if the _Klomak_ needs anything, you're in charge," Trip said then he stood up. "Now I never got to shower after my workout so I'm going to my quarters for a shower and change of uniform."

Trip started to walk away when he was stopped by Admiral Forest.

"Well done. The _Valley Forge_ has a good captain with a great deal of potential," said Forest.

"Thank you, sir."

"My thanks to you for saving the _Klomak_," said Soval to him.

"Just doing my duty, sir," said Trip. "Now I stick, so I better get showered and changed."

"I will walk with you, Captain," said T'Pol.

They exited the Bridge together and started walking down the corridor towards the nearest turbolift. Trip noticed that T'Pol walked with her hands behind her back making sure her hands didn't brush up against anyone. He'd heard rumors that Vulcans were touch telepaths, which would explain why she wouldn't want touch anyone.

The thought of making conversation with her came to mind, but he remembered standing naked in front of her and her staring at him. He was embarrassed, so it was best to allow silence between them. They entered the turbolift. Trip pressed deck two and T'Pol deck fifteen.

The turbolift dropped quickly two decks then the doors opened. Trip turned, nodded, and then he stepped out of the turbolift. T'Pol cleared her throat and Trip turned back to look at her.

"I hope to see you again, Captain," she said with a straight face.

The doors closed and she was gone, leaving Trip bemused.

"What in the hell does she mean by that?" he said to himself.

STSTST

Captain Archer never liked waiting. Maybe that was why he hated the Vulcans so much because they made him wait for years to show how good his father's engine was. Now he was waiting in a sweater and a pair of well-worn jeans outside a restaurant in Chinatown section of San Francisco for Erica. As usual she was running ten to fifteen minutes late, which drove him crazy. When she was in first officer more, she was never late, but as date she liked to keep him waiting. He guessed it was her way of showing who had the real control.

"Take a flyer," said an attractive college age young woman.

She was with three other similar age people, another female and two young men. Archer took a flyer then he read it: **Terra Prime. Earth for Human not for aliens. A new era is here. Interspecies unity is lie. No more alien lies, no more alien attacks, and no more alien interference. Join Terra Prime**.

Archer shook his head then he looked up at the young woman who gave him the flyer.

"Where do I join?" he said with a smile.

She smiled at him brightly, as if he had said the magic word.

"Do you have a PCD?" she asked.

He took his personal comm device out, leaving his Starfleet comm in his pocket. She took the PCD from him and wrote down an address and number then she gave it back to him.

"Save the planet," she smiled.

She and her friends started walking away. Archer looked at the information. He forwarded it to the Starfleet Intelligence in the morning. Earth didn't need to become isolationist; it needed to reach out and expand its relationship with alien races. They needed to work together against threats not be a threat to each other.

"Hey, Jon," Erica's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

He looked up and over at his date for the night.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," he sighed. "Nothing at all. Let's get some good food and a few drinks and relax. No talk of business tonight."

"Are you really Jonathan Archer or are you some evil clone?" she asked him.

Archer laughed then he said with an evil grin, "You'll find out late back at my place."

"I look forward to that," she said.

STSTST

Besides extensive damage to its weapons and two hull breaches, the _Klomak_ warp engine had been damaged. Since it couldn't travel above warp 4, the _Valley Forge_ offered to act as an escort to Vulcan. Soval's presence on the _Valley Forge_ convinced Captain Sorel to accept the offer.

Trip had made the offer out of common courtesy and was surprised when the Vulcans accepted it. He was now added more time to his trip to Betazed, well as being stuck with Admiral Forest, Commander Williams, and Soval for a few days longer than need be.

"Miss Grax, may I enquire about Betazoid culture?" asked Soval over dinner.

At the table were Admiral Forest, Commander Williams, Commander Flynn, Miss Grax, Soval, T'Pol, and Trip. He had found that his dinners in his Captain's Mess had grown too crowded for his taste, but he had no say in the matter. Trip was playing with his lasagna, as he listened to the exchange.

"Betazed is a matriarchal society, though that has become less so recently. We have a complex noble hereditary. For example I am a daughter from the Fourth House, Supporter of the Sacred Chalice of Rixx, and second in line to the Holy Rings of Betazed," she explained.

"You have a position of importance in your society, then?" asked Soval.

"Yes. I fulfill my importance by acting as the lead diplomat. That was why I was captured by the Orions. They hijacked my diplomatic vessel," she said.

"That's funny because Orions usually don't attack official vessels. It can turn into too much if hassle for them," said Flynn.

"Unless they have been paid to attack that vessel and take the ambassador into slavery," added T'Pol.

"I'd hate to think would do that," said Grax.

"Whoever is an enemy with your planet would be the most likely candidate," said Trip.

"Why do you say that, Captain?" Grax asked in almost a purring voice.

This caused T'Pol cocked an eyebrow in annoyance. She didn't understand why her overt flirtation with Captain Tucker annoyed her, other than it was unseemly.

"Why were you reaching out as a diplomat?" he asked in return.

"We feel intimidated lately by the Cardassian Union. They have made overtures that the governing council feels threat our freedom. Betazoid has a minimum fleet, mainly used for protection," she answered.

"There's your answer. This Cardassian Union doesn't want you making allies and strengthening your position. I guess they have ambitions against your planet," said Trip.

"I believe you are right, Captain Tucker," again she said in almost a purr.

"We would be glad to talk to you about a friendship," said Forest.

"We would be glad to discuss a relationship, also," said Soval.

"Gentlemen you are too kind for the offer. As the lead diplomat of my country, I'd be glad to open discussions with you," she said.

"Excellent, I shall consider Ambassador Grax then," smiled Forest. "Tells us more about your people, Ambassador."

"We only recently developed warp drive. My trip to Risa was at warp 3, and took us six weeks. Our maximum warp is 4," she said.

"The Orion attacked you at Risa?" asked Forest.

"They attacked us two days from Risa. I was truly looking forward to visiting there. I heard it is a beautiful planet," she said.

"Please, tell us more about your culture," Soval spoke up.

"Because most citizen are sensitive with telepathy of some sorts, most being empaths, we dislike lying," she said. "It is too easy to detect."

"A diplomat that doesn't lie – now that sounds alien," chuckled Flynn.

He received two Vulcan eyebrows of disdain, which made Trip have to suppress a laugh.

"Another facet of our society that stems from our telepathy is that Betazoids are very sexually open. Our empathic skills make sex, especially with a highly emotional partner, sublime, if not addictive," she smiled then she looked at Trip, who started to blush.

T'Pol thought this an outrage. She watched the reaction of the captain. He ran his right hand through his dirty blonde hair then he took a sip of his red wine. Captain Tucker was uncomfortable with the attention. This spoke highly of the captain, T'Pol thought.

"That's interesting," Trip said showing his discomfort.

"I am a sensitive empath, unlike my sister and brother, who can read thoughts more than emotions. I cannot describe to you, Captain, the sublime fusion of the empath with an emotional being during sexual congress. Two worlds are brought together and made one," she said the smiled at Trip.

"Well, um, you said that your ships don't do more than warp 4. Do you know how fast the Cardassian Union starships go?" asked Trip changing the subject.

"Looking for information on our enemy," smiled Grax. "I can see that you are ever the protector."

Again T'Pol raised her left eyebrow. This ambassador needed lessons in diplomacy and cultural sensitivity.

"Cardassian ships maximum warp is 5," she said. "But they are heavy shielded and armed."

"I believe, Ambassador Grax, that we may be able to help you in some way," said Forest.

"Admiral, you are too kind," smiled Grax.

T'Pol continued to observe this Betazed ambassador. She would definitely have to keep an eye on her for the duration of the trip.

STSTST

"We know that one of the most warrior-like and aggressive cultures in the Beta Quadrant is the Klingon Empire," said Forest to Trip.

Forest was in his best Admiral, Chief of Fleet Operations form. He had spent countless hours with Ambassador Grax and had come to an understanding with her. Now he needed Trip to understand his role. Admiral Forest sat behind Trip's desk in the Ready Room, while Trip sat in a chair in front of the desk and Commander Williams sat on the sofa.

"We also have heard rumors of another even more aggressive, warrior race called the Romulan Star Empire in the Beta Quadrant. They are supposed have more ships and be more ruthless. The _Enterprise_ came across a cloaked mine that belonged to them that almost punched a big hole in the hull. As you know our system, Sol, is on the line between the Alpha and Beta Quadrant, which we believe makes us a target for such aggressive races," explained the admiral.

"Where did you get your intel on this Romulan Star Empire?" asked Trip.

"It is above your pay grade, Captain," said Forest.

Section 31 was above all pay grades except a few. Trip stiffened at that answer, but kept his mouth shut.

"We are going to need to know about this Cardassian Union," said Forest. "I have already agreed to send an ambassador to Betazed, Captain Tucker. Once I reach the Earth Compound on Vulcan tomorrow, a small diplomatic fleet will be sent to Betazed. It will consist of the Endeavour and four Daedalus-Class starships. You will stay orbited at Betazed until relieved by that fleet. While there you will act as our diplomatic representative, Tucker. Do you understand what is expected of you?"

"Yes, sir," said Trip.

"If we can make an ally and sign a treaty placing a starbase near Betazed, it will be a boon for us," said Forest. "It will have imprecations on trade and Starfleet. Hell, I know for a fact that the Earth Cargo Service has asked the UE for upgrades to their warp engines so that they can travel farther distances faster. I know the president is thinking of financing them to upgrades for shields, cannons, and warp 5 engines if the ECS agrees to some Starfleet oversight."

"The officers and crew of the _Valley Forge_ will do its best, sir, to make sure that a positive impression of Starfleet is given," said Trip.

"And find out everything you can about those damned Cardassian," said Forest.

"Now that we have this agreement with Ambassador Grax, do we still need the Vulcan star charts?"

"Yes," said Forest with a smile. "She has no idea where Betazed is on a star map. She's a diplomat, Tucker, not an explorer."

"Yes, sir."

Forest stood up then he looked at Williams.

"It's time to pack. Now I have to spend time on Vulcan trying to convince them to treat us like an equal," said Forest.

"If that's the case, Admiral," said Trip, "why don't you let us beam you down tomorrow? The _Valley Forge_ has enough power to avoid transporter problems. We invented it, so let's show them how well it works."

Forest looked apprehensive. He was there for a transporter accident that transporter up an ensign and turned him inside out. The image haunted his dreams to this day.

"Trust me, sir. The transporter of the Valley Forge works perfectly," said Trip.

"Okay, we'll beam down," said Forest.

Trip smiled then he looked at Commander Williams.

"We can always send Commander Williams down first to test it, anyways," he said.

Forest looked at him then at the expression of horror on Williams' face and laughed. Charles Tucker was growing into his position as captain and commander.

STSTST

It was good to have his Ready Room back. Now he was able to get work done and get away from Ambassador Grax. Since she seemed to also show an interest in Major Burke, he assigned him to keep an eye on her during the voyage to Betazed. They were halfway to Betazed and he had the Science Department working overtime in astro-cartography. It was time that Starfleet's star charts rivaled Vulcan's star charts.

His door was buzzed.

"Entered," he called.

T'Pol entered his Ready Room. Because they were in uncharted space, Trip had been spending a great deal of time on the Bridge and in his Ready Room. He was absent most days from his Captain's Mess, although he allowed the guests of his ship to eat in his Mess along with Flynn and Hess. When he did have free time he was spending it in Engineering working on warp 7.5 for his engine. Now she SubCommander T'Pol standing in front of him, he realized there was another reason he had been avoiding her and that he was highly attracted to her and he didn't want to embarrass himself.

"SubCommander, how may I help you?" he asked.

"I was hoping that you'd give me permission to work with Ensign Tucker in assisting her with the re-calibration of your sensors," T'Pol said.

"Did my sister ask you for your help?" Trip asked.

"Yes, she did," said T'Pol. "I find her company acceptable and agreed to assist her if I received your permission."

He put down the PADD he was working on and sat back. It was time to test SubCommander T'Pol.

"Should I trust a member of Vulcan Intelligence with my sensors?" he asked her.

A flutter of an eyebrow was the only sign that she was surprised by his question. Trip had to admit that he enjoyed T'Pol's company more than Ambassador Grax.

"I am V'Shar, but that doesn't mean I am working against you and your starship," she said. "Your sensors are inferior to Vulcan sensors and some recalibration would improve it."

"Should I trust, T'Pol?" he asked bluntly.

T'Pol cocked her head and raised an eyebrow. Again, Captain Tucker had surprised her. He sat staring at her waiting for an answer. His blue eyes were trained on her brown eyes. For a moment T'Pol found all she wanted to do was stare into his blue eyes.

"Captain Tucker, you may trust me," she said.

Once again she was struck by the fact that his scent didn't offend her. She found herself wanted to sniff him, which was disconcerting.

"Okay, then I trust you and you can assist my sister with the recalibration," he said then he stood up and offered her his right hand to shake. "It is a Human custom to shake hands on an agreement."

Reluctantly, T'Pol shook his hand. The moment their hands touched it felt as if synapse sparked. She felt his attraction and from the expression on his face she knew that he could feel the something from her. Trip slowly let go of T'Pol's hand. He felt as if his brain was humming and for some reason he had the impression that T'Pol was attracted to him.

For a few moments they just stood their staring at each other. Finally, Trip spoke.

"That was different," he said.

"I am sorry, Captain. Vulcans are touch telepaths. I usually don't have such a strong reaction to a sentient being's touch unless I open myself to it," said T'Pol.

"Well, that was different," he smiled.

"Yes, it was," she said. "I shall go find your sister now."

"Okay, you do that," he said then found himself watching the curve of backside as she exited his Ready Room. "Tucker, stop playing with fire because you have been burned enough."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Archer got a note on his computer at his house to come to a bar in Oakland with his tactical officer Lieutenant Commander Malcolm Reed. He tried to trace the note but he couldn't, so he brought Malcolm in to help. Malcolm was unable to trace it either, but the moment he saw the name of the bar Star on the Wall his attitude change. Archer could see that Malcolm knew something but wasn't sharing.

"Captain, you'll never trace that note," he said. "Let me go to the bar alone."

Archer sized Malcolm reaction up. There was the slight edge of fear to the man now, which he'd never seen in Malcolm before. They faced down Klingons and Xindi and Malcolm never showed fear.

"You know who we are dealing with, Malcolm. Tell me who it is," said Archer.

"It's not my place to tell you. All I can do is warn you off and ask you to let me handle this alone. Please, Captain, let me do this alone," said Malcolm.

"No. I'm coming with you as requested. Pick me up in a hovercar tomorrow evening at six."

Malcolm knew the tone. The Captain would bridge no arguments, as an order was given and now you had to obey it.

"Yes, sir," he said.

Twenty-four hours later Malcolm arrived outside of Archer's house in a hovercar. Without exchanging any words, Archer got and Malcolm headed off to Oakland. Throughout the ride, silence dominated. Malcolm was going to tell him what he knew and Archer was now willing to wait to find out himself. After twenty-five minutes they arrived on the street of the bar. Malcolm parked the hovercar then they entered the bar.

To say that it was a low end bar was an understatement. The men and women drinking in the bar ignored them. They were insignificant. Archer looked around. The place was seedy and smelled of stale alcohol. Malcolm scanned the room until his eyes settle on a man seated dressed all in black sitting in a corner booth. The man smiled at them and waved them over.

Malcolm started walking over towards the booth. Archer followed him. When they got to the booth Malcolm sat across from the man and said, "Hello, Harris."

"It's been a long time, Malcolm," said the man in black. "You have been missed."

"You know each other?" Archer asked.

"Know each other," laughed the man. "I trained Malcolm Reed and was his handler until he left to be Starfleet regular."

"Who are you?" growled Archer.

"My name is Harris. I am currently the director of Section 31 and you are the legendary Captain Jonathan Archer."

"Tell me what Section 31 is," demanded Archer.

"There is Starfleet Intelligence and then there is Section 31. We are a secret intelligence agency known to exist by only a few. The President of the UE and Fleet Admiral and the Chief of Fleet Operations and those who work for us or with us," said Harris. "You see, Captain, unlike Starfleet Intelligence, we have greater resources and take greater measures and methods to collect our intelligence."

Archer looked at Malcolm and said, "We have to talk when this is done."

"I worked for them. I no longer do and I longer want to work for them. I am your tactical officer, sir, and that's what I want to be," said Malcolm.

"It's funny you should say that, Malcolm. The information you passed on, Archer, about Terra Prime ended up in our hands. This Terra Prime is dangerous not only to Earth but to what Earth could become, which is the central planet in a federation of planets. I want Mister Reed to join them and be our eyes and ears leading us to the head of the snake then we will take care of the rest," said Harris.

"You want me to join some racist organization and spy for you," growled Malcolm.

Malcolm looked like he was about to come out of his seat and attack Harris. Archer placed a calming hand on his shoulder. Malcolm calmed down.

"Take it easy, Lieutenant Commander," said Archer.

"Yes, sir," said Malcolm.

"Yes, I do want you to join a racist and isolationist organization. And I want your Captain here to know it, so he knows that you aren't some isolationist racist, but an honorable man risking his life for Starfleet and Earth," said Harris then he smiled at Malcolm. "You are needed, Malcolm. Earth and Starfleet need you."

"Damn you, Harris," Malcolm said softly. He couldn't refuse now. If Starfleet and Earth needed him to risk his life then Malcolm Reed was going to risk his life.

Archer looked at Malcolm.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Archer.

"Harris wouldn't ask me unless it was necessary," said Malcolm. "It has to be done."

Harris looked at Archer and smiled then said, "I let you have two questions."

"Why Malcolm?"

"Because he is already a trained agent and he is the Tactical Officer of the _Enterprise_, which will be a boon for them. He's the perfect bait and the perfect agent," said Harris.

"How do you know that Earth will be the center of a federation of planets?" asked Archer.

Harris smiled then he said, "Have you ever heard of the Department of Temporal Investigations?"

Archer looked at Harris as if he had two heads, while Harris merely smiled at him.

STSTST

The _Valley Forge_ came to orbit around Betazed. Trip sat in his chair looking at the planet. Behind him stood Ambassador Grax and T'Pol. Neither female seemed comfortable with each other. Betazed reminded him of Earth with its combination of oceans and land mass. It was a beautiful planet.

"Medara is the capital of our planet. It is on the Opal Sea," Ambassador Grax. "I believe you will enjoy it, Trip. It is a lovely city."

T'Pol looked at her with disdain at the use of his nickname.

"Captain, we are being hailed by the planet," said Sango.

"Put them on the view screen, Sango," said Trip.

An attractive woman with dark hair and black eyes just like Stadi Grax's appeared on the view screen.

"I am Jarot Tayn, Administrator of Betazed Security," said Jarot.

"I am Captain Charles Anthony Tucker III of the _UES Valley Forge_. We come with peaceful intents, as we are returning Ambassador Stadi Grax," said Trip.

Grax step from behind the chair and joined Trip standing by his side. Jarot smiled.

"Stadi, you are alive," she said. "You ship was lost and we feared you were dead."

"Thanks to Captain Tucker here and the organization he is a member of, Starfleet, I am alive and safe," Grax said.

"I'll arrange a shuttle to pick you up right away," said Jarot.

"No, Captain Tucker will bring me down. We have a great deal to discuss. I will need to be with co-councilors Lon Ral and Shanara Suder," said Grax.

"I will alert them now," said Jarot. "Stadi, I will expect your shuttle soon. Welcome home, Ambassador and friend."

"It is good to be back, Jarot."

The view screen returned to an image of Betazed. Trip turned in his seat and faced Commander Flynn.

"I want to keep this light, XO. I want Lieutenant Ironhorse, Ensign Sango, and myself. Lieutenant Hill will be the shuttle pilot," he said.

"No Marines?" asked Flynn.

"No Marines," said Trip.

"Yes, sir," said Flynn.

"May I join you party, Captain," T'Pol spoke up.

"Yes, I think that is a good idea. She can be a representative for the Vulcans," smiled Grax.

"I guess you are coming, SubCommander," said Trip. "We leave in fifteen minutes. Please don't be late to the Shuttle Bay."

STSTST

Malcolm was dressed in civilian clothes. He didn't stand out in the crowd, except for his military posture. This was his third meeting. This one was being held in an ice skating rink turned dance club in Oakland. It was early morning and the club was now filled with college students, professors, construction workers, and others. Malcolm found a seat in the back where it was sparsely populated and listened to the speeches which ranged from insurrection to a dry academic speech on the end to respect boundaries and hegemony.

It was the second hour of speeches, when he was finally approached. Two large men sat behind him and a third more refined looking man sat down beside him. Malcolm looked at the refined looking man then he stood up to leave. One of the large men grabbed Malcolm by the shoulder. It was his mistake. With expertise, he grabbed the man's wrist, gave it a hard twist, and sent him to his knees.

"Mister Reed, violence is unnecessary," said the refined looking man.

"Who are you?"

"Sit and talk with me. My name is Daniel Ekland," he said.

"You know my name."

"I know all about you, Mister Reed. Do you come here to listen or are you a believer?" he asked Malcolm.

"I fought the Xindi. I never want that to happen again," said Malcolm. "I agree with a great deal of what I've heard. I just don't know how Terra Prime intends on accomplishing it."

He learned early on to keep his cover story as true as possible, so you didn't have to lie much.

"Good, very good, Malcolm. You are right that there is a great deal of talk here and no action. I believe there is common ground for us to work together," said Ekland. "Are you willing to listen to me, to hear me out?"

"Why should I?" asked Malcolm.

"Because you don't want the Xindi to happen again," said Ekland.

"I'm willing to listen."

"Good," he smiled then he stood up. "Come with me Mister Reed, we have much to discuss."

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Somewhere to have a drink and some food. I like to be civil when I discuss things," said Ekland.

Malcolm stood up. He then followed Ekland and his men out of the club. First contact was made.

STSTST

Trip along with T'Pol was allowed in the council chamber, but in a separate room. They were offered drink and food then left alone, while discussions took place. He noticed that after drinking some tea and eating some rice-like substance that T'Pol closed her eyes and appeared to meditate. He ate some red meat that taste like chicken along with some vegetables and Betazed's version of coffee. There was part of him that wished he was able to do something like that. Instead of meditating, he stood up and started to pace to expel some of his pent up energy.

As he paced he reviewed some of the experiments and simulations he wanted to do to the warp engine. He was sure that he could get a maximum warp of 7.5 and a period of at least twenty hours at warp 7. All he needed to do was find the right fix for a few problems.

"Don't you find pacing tedious?" asked T'Pol.

Trip stopped and looked at her. He looked at her confused if she was being rude or just a Vulcan.

"Pacing gets my mind working," he said.

"Meditation is more efficient," she said.

"For you," he quickly replied.

"Captain, I believe if I taught you proper meditation you would solve your problems quicker," she said.

"That sound like a challenge," he said.

"It is merely a statement," she said.

"A statement with an implied challenge," he countered. "Do you want to teach me how to meditate properly?"

T'Pol now was forced to think about this. Did she really want to risk being that close to him over a long period of time?

"Under proper circumstances," she said.

"And what would those circumstances?" he asked her.

"If you were able to vow that you would take my instructions seriously and give your best effort. Learning to properly meditate is not as easy as you assume," she said.

"I think I could handle those guidelines," he smiled.

"When we return to the ship then we should make some time for your lessons," she said.

"That can be arranged," Trip said.

He now found himself wondering what he had gotten himself into with T'Pol.

Suddenly, the doors to the main chamber opened and Jarot along with two men entered the chamber where they were waiting. Jarot had a friendly smile on her face.

"Captain Tucker, SubCommander T'Pol, please come with me. The council has made some decisions," she said.

They followed Jarot and the men into the main chamber.

STSTST

Malcolm sat in the booth at the Star on the Wall along with Harris and Archer. Daniel Ekland had made him an offer and he accepted it. Now it was his duty to tell Harris and Archer what they wanted from him.

Harris had ordered a basket of French fries and three beers. Archer absentmindedly ate the French Fries as he waited for Malcolm to tell his news.

"They want me to become a spy on the Enterprise. I am supposed to report mainly on the Captain. They are most interested in what alien races he contacts and how he interacts with them," said Malcolm.

"They are setting up some kind of operation," said Harris.

"That's my guess," said Malcolm then he looked at Archer. "You are the primary of this operation. Somehow they want to involve you."

"Better me than one of my crew," said Archer.

"The Enterprise will be ready to leave dock soon. Find out your protocols and methods of contact," Harris said to Malcolm. "You need to give them what they want for now."

"I agreed," said Malcolm then he shook his head. "They didn't give me a name but they did tell me that they had another spy on the _Enterprise_."

"Another spy," growled Archer. "Find out who it is."

"I intend to, Captain," said Archer.

"Calm down, Jonathan," said Harris. "You must act as if nothing is wrong. Malcolm has a job and you do, too. Act like you know nothing about what is happening."

"That won't be easy," said Archer.

"Neither was dealing with the Xindi, but you did it," said Harris.

"I need to meet with Ekland tomorrow night. I'll know how he wants me to contact them and what my protocols are then," said Malcolm.

"You seem to know more than me. When will the Enterprise be ready?" asked Archer.

"You're crew will be getting recall in one week. You'll be leaving dock in two," said Harris.

"In two weeks I officially become a double agent," said Malcolm.

"Gentlemen, the game is afoot," smiled Harris.

Archer looked over at Malcolm and rolled his eyes. Malcolm shrugged.

STSTST

Stadi Grax, Trip, and T'Pol walked through the private garden of the Council Chambers building. Strolling through a lane of flaming red flowers, Stadi stopped and sat down on a bench.

"The co-councilor agreeing to talk to your diplomat about a treaty is a great step for us," said Stadi.

Trip stood facing her with his hands behind his back and T'Pol stood beside him taking the same stand.

"We would like to remain a neutral, peaceful people, but the Cardassians are pushing us and we do not want to be under their yoke," she said.

"I understand, Ambassador. I think you'll find the UE and Starfleet do not coerce or force their way," said Trip.

"They read your mind and emotions, Trip, in the main chamber. They know that," she said.

"Don't you think it is a breach of privacy to read the Captain's emotions and thoughts without his permission?" asked T'Pol.

"On Betazed we are open, not closed off. When we leave Betazed we tend to be more closed with our gifts," she told T'Pol. "Your mind is difficult to read, though I think I understand you a bit."

Stadi smiled at T'Pol.

"Now you asked to walk in the garden to discuss something because you said the privacy is best here," said Trip.

"Yes," said Stadi. "There is a fear that some Betazoids are in collusion with the Cardassian. Our agreement to talk to the UE and Starfleet about a treaty has probably already been reported to Cardassia. Your ship has also probably gotten their attention. You must be careful, Trip."

"Why me?"

"Because one of the ways Cardassians get information is to kidnap and torture. You will interest them," said Stadi.

"I'll arrange for my security to have someone with me at all times," said Trip. "Where are my people?"

"Lieutenant Ironhorse is currently reviewing our security, since you allowed Jarot to tour your starship, while Ensign Sango is meeting with our top linguist," said Stadi.

"We should be getting back to the ship soon," he said.

"And I was going to invite you," she said looking at Trip then she looked at T'Pol, "both of you to dinner."

"I'd like to set my security protocols and security tonight. Maybe we can have dinner tomorrow," he said.

"I would enjoy that," Stadi smiled.

STSTST

Flynn escorted Jarot to the Bridge. Her expression could not her opinion of the _Valley Forge_.

"What a magnificent ship," she said.

"She is a beau," said Flynn.

"Sir," Petrov spoke up, "five ships are headed our way."

"Put them on the view screen," ordered Flynn, as he left Jarot's side and sat down in the command chair.

"Those smaller ships are Cardassian Hideki-Class fighters and that larger ship is a Keldon-Class Warship," said Jarot.

"What can you tell me about those ships?" said Flynn.

"The fighters carry a crew of fifteen, light shielding and cannons. The Keldon-Class has a crew of 300 with heavy shield and particle cannons and torpedoes," said Jarot.

"Ensign, hail them," he ordered.

"Yes, sir," said Ensign Sen, Sango's relief.

"They won't answer. Cardassian believe in deniability, They won't talk to you because then they might make the mistake of implicating the Cardassian Union of whatever they are up to," said Jarot. "Cardassians hide behind laws and disciple."

"They aren't answering our hail," said Sen.

Two shuttles left the warship exited the Keldon-Class warship.

"What is happening?" asked Flynn.

"They are sending shuttles to Betazed. I need to contact my security forces. They can scramble our fighters," she said.

"Ensign, hook her up with her security department," Flynn ordered Sen, as he escorted her to the Comm Station.

STSTST

An alarming could be heard. Stadi stood up.

"The Cardassians are coming," she said.

Trip and T'Pol looked up into the sky and saw two shuttles headed their way. Trip's gut told him that these shuttles wanted him, so he reached for his communicator. He flipped it open and tried to contact the _Valley Forge_, but his signal was being jammed.

Both shuttles landed. Trip noticed that Betazoid security was running their way. He looked at Stadi and T'Pol.

"Run, Ambassador," he ordered.

She started running. T'Pol held her ground next to Trip. Six greyish white skinned men with indent in the forehead and ridges around the side of their face running down their neck exited the shuttles with weapons. They headed for Trip and T'Pol while some of them fired at the security.

"T'Pol get out of here," Trip said to her.

"No," was her simple answer.

The Cardassians got them. T'Pol immediately took two of them out before she was stunned with a baton. Trip hit one Cardassian on the jaw then took the butt of a rifle to his head. They were both dragged off to the shuttle.

STSTST

The shuttles returned to the warship. The four fighters acted as a line of demarcation for the _Valley Forge_. Flynn knew his orders were not precipitate a war, so he was holding his gunpowder dry for now.

"They shuttles have Captain Tucker and SubCommander T'Pol," said Jarot as she got off the comm. "What are you going to do?

"Get them back," growled Flynn. "Petrov, fire a couple of cannon fire across their hulls and bring up the shields."

"Aye, aye, sir," said Petrov.

"Wentworth, follow that warship," said Flynn.

"Yes, sir," said Wentworth.

The warship took off but not for Cardassian space, while the fighters opened up fire on the _Valley_ _Forge_ then followed the warship.

"How fast do their ships go?" asked Flynn of Jarot.

"Warp 4.5."

He smiled, "That's all."

She looked at the older man and found him highly attractive then cursed the Betazoid libido. Now was not the time.

"The warship is now at warp 4 and headed for a nebula," said Holt.

"Intercept speed…" Flynn started to say.

"Intercept speed will get us to the nebula at the same time. We will have fix ships entering the nebula blindly and dripping out of warp at the same time. An accident will most certainly occur," said Holt.

"Follow them to the edge of the nebula," Wentworth. "Petrov, disable as many of the fighters as you can."

The _Valley Forge_ opened up on the fighters. Within two volleys they were floating with their engines disabled, while the warship entered the nebula. The Valley Forge stopped at the edge of the nebula.

"I'm sorry for this, Commander," said Jarot.

"Nothing to be sorry about," said Flynn.

"Now what are you going to do?" asked Jarot.

"You'll see," he said then he turned his head to Sen. "Get me the Marines."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Flynn sat in the command chair. He felt restless, irritated, and tired of waiting. Jarot called out six of their security fighters, which were warp 3 ships with shields, cannons and a crew fifteen. The Betazed ships escorted the Cardassian fighters to their border. She remained on the Bridge.

"When my ships return, they can enter the nebula," she offered.

"No, that's not going to happen. We are prepping a transport shuttle with breaching ability," said Flynn.

"Then what?" asked Jarot.

Flynn looked at Major Burke.

"Sixteen Marines, Gunny Sanders, and I are taking the transport into the nebula when it's ready, finding the ship, and taking back out captain," said Burke.

"That's dangerous," said Jarot.

"It's his job," said Flynn.

"And I like my job," added Burke.

"Now we just need the damned transport ready," said Flynn.

"Sanders has my Marines training in the second cargo bay now. When the ship is ready then we'll be ready," said Burke.

"Lethal force," said Flynn.

"Yes, sir," said Burke.

STSTST

It was a cell with no windows, four metal walls, and a door. A light was on all the time and the temperature was set to make the cell slightly chilly. T'Pol's internal clocked told her that seven hours had passed since they were captured and six hours, twenty-three minutes, and thirty-four seconds since Captain Tucker was taken away. Her knowledge of the Obsidian Order and Cardassians in general told her that Captain Tucker was being tortured for the information he had.

Standing up she placed her hands on the wall and slowly ran them over the wall. She was looking for a slight hum behind the wall. The hum usually meant a junction box, which accessed would allow her to open the doors and kill the lights for at least two decks. Of course once she found the hum then access the junction box was a problem.

If Captain Tucker was placed in the same cell as her, he might be able to help. Captain Tucker was an engineer of some note. She found herself hoping that Tucker was brought to her cell.

STSTST

They had stripped him bare, and then chained him to a wall in a cross position. Over and over again they asked the same questions. His answer was the same over and over again: Charles Anthony Tucker III, Captain, Starfleet, ID number 44389. Each answer bought him a prod with a pain stick. This meant that his body was a torrent of pain to the point of nausea. Question, answer, pain stick. It went like this for hours. Trip didn't know how many hours just his nude body ached all over. Suddenly, the questions stopped.

"My name is Gul DeMar. You are Captain Charles Tucker," said DeMar. "We ran scans of your Human body. You are well placed the pain threshold for a normal Human. I congratulate you. I know how much pain you must in right now with every bones, joint, and sinew aching. I am ending your interview for the day. I want you to take the night and think about things. You will be taken to a cell and allowed to rest. Interviews will begin again tomorrow."

He nodded. Two men unchained him and dragged him along. His legs didn't work. He tried to use them, but they wouldn't work. He didn't know how long they dragged him, but eventually a door was opened and he was thrown into a room. Trip landed on a cold floor and then moaned from the pain.

"Captain Tucker," he heard T'Pol's voice.

T'Pol rushed over to the bruised naked body. She touched his skin and felt that he was deep pain. Unfortunately, there was nowhere comfortable to place him or anything in which to treat him.

"I told you to run, T'Pol," he said.

"Captain, how much pain are you in?"

"A bucket load," he said.

He tried to move then groaned in pain and started coughing, which led to more groans of pain. Now he was starting to shiver from the cold. Without thinking, T'Pol dragged Trip into her lap. She placed her right hand on his face and immediately a connection was made. The V'Shar taught how to mind meld in order to gain intelligence, but here she was joining minds with this Human in order to assuage his pain.

Her awareness was flooded with his pain, the cold he felt, and his embarrassment at being naked. She started to share his pain offering him relief, offering him the illusion of warmth. His body stopped trembling. Slowly, his body went from a throbbing excoriating pain to a manageable ache. He opened his eyes and looked into her eyes.

"Whatever you're doing to help me – thank you," he said.

She didn't answer him but swallowed. Under the pain and embarrassment, she felt his attraction for her and the sexual desire he felt for her. She had not gone through Pon Farr yet, but lately she had started to get certain symptoms. Her meditation sessions were longer in order to suppress emotions; flash of primal desire hit her at times; and Captain Tucker's scent attracted her rather than repulsed her. She needed to suppress her desires and emotions. She couldn't let Pon Farr happen when she was so far away from other Vulcans. What could she do?

Her emotions leaked into his consciousness. He felt her attraction for him, even hints of desire. Impulsively, he reached up with his left hand and gently rubbed the point of her ear. She groaned with pleasure. Through the meld he felt that pleasure and now felt the full strength of her primal desire. His left hand moved to the back of her head then he pulled her towards him. His mouth captured hers. They did more than kiss; they devoured each other. Both her hands now came up to his face doing more than a mind meld. She began a mating bond between them. Yes, she was bonding with a Human she barely knew and it excited her more than her childhood bond with the now deceased Koss.

STSTST

Lieutenant Hill started the pre-flight of troop transport shuttle. It would be his job to find the warship, put a hole in the side, and then match up the docking clamp so the Marines could enter the ship. Once in the nebula, shields and sensors wouldn't work.

Burke stood with Flynn and Jarot, as Gunny Sanders marked the four fire teams onto the troop transport shuttle. They were wearing battle armor, and carried particle rifles, phase pistols, and stun grenades, except for two Marines who carried rapid fire particle rifles.

"If we aren't back in sex hours, I'd worry, otherwise we should be fine," said Burke to Flynn.

"Deadly fire," said Flynn.

"Yes, sir," said Burke.

Flynn looked at the younger man. Burke had to be closer to Tucker's age than his own. He gave the man a grim grin.

"Get back here with as many as your marines in alive," said Flynn.

"Sir, we will do our best and that is pretty damned good," smiled Burke.

He double timed over to the shuttle and got on. The work crew hustled away, and Flynn escorted Jarot to the observation booth. They watched as the bay doors opened and the shuttle took off with two Wasp fighters as escorts. The Wasps would stop at the nebula then fly a CAP waiting for their return.

"You worry about your people," she said.

"Damned straight. Some of them will not be coming back," he said.

"Major Burke seems like a confident man."

"He has to be. You can't afford to go into battle doubting yourself," said Flynn. "Hell, I should be leading them myself."

"You can't do this to yourself, Commander Flynn," said Jarot, who placed her left hand over his right hand.

STSTST

Trip had through another torture session. He was dragged out of T'Pol's arms and taken away. Even though the mind meld was broken, she still could feel his pain, especially as they now used the pain stick on exclusively this time on certain parts of his anatomy. This time they kept it to his abdomen, under his arms, and his crotch.

"This can't be," she said to herself, as she felt his pain during his torture this time.

She couldn't believe that she was still connected to Captain Tucker. Calming herself she reached out to the Captain and tried to take some of his pain, but he refused to let it go. He was being an infuriating Human, self-sacrificing even when it was not necessary. Since he wouldn't share his pain, she offered him calm and strength.

As she did this she began to realize that a combination of her early signs of Pon Farr and mind melding with a Human that she was attracted to had initiated a strong tel, a permanent marriage bond, between her and Captain Tucker. It could not be unless he was somehow her t'hy'la, her katra mate, soulmate. How could a Human be her katra mate?

STSTST

Hill found the warship, punched a hole in the side with blast from the shuttle's cannon then lined up the docking clamp and breach sleeve. The atmosphere was evened out. He gave the Marines the green light.

"Hynes, Shipley, Cruz," ordered Sanders, "you're the first through the hole."

The three Marines readied their weapons and down the sleeve and the rest of the Marines readied to follow. Immediately, the three Marines opened fire on the Cardassian security. The three Marines took down seven ship security.

"Clear," yelled Cruz.

"Baum and George, you stay in the shuttle and make sure these Cardassian don't take it," ordered Sanders.

"Yes, Gunny," said Baum

"Well, Angie, here we come," Sanders called to Cruz, as he sent the rest of the Marines through to the Cardassian ship.

STSTST

The intruder alert went off four hours into Trip's second torture session. Gul DeMar scowled then barked orders, "Glinn, Taro, take him back to his cell while this deal with the intruders."

"Yes, sir," said Glinn Taro then he looked at two Cardassian. "Gorr Hadar and Gorr Samur take him to his cell."

"Yes, Glinn," said Hadar.

They unchained Trip and dragged his naked body out of the torture chamber and down the corridor. Trip was in too much pain to do anything, yet he didn't feel panic or anger. T'Pol was still in his head and this gave him comfort.

The arrived at the cell, opened the door, and tossed him into the cell and locked it. T'Pol rushed over to Trip and once again brought him into her lap and held him.

"I felt you," he mumbled. "They were torturing me yet I felt you and it gave me hope."

"Once we are out of this, Captain Tucker, we must talk."

"I ain't got nothing to do now," he said then he tried to smile.

"I would prefer to have this discussion under different circumstances," said T'Pol.

"Yeah, maybe something romantic with candles and some blue music playing in the background," Trip said.

His body was shaking from the cold and pain. T'Pol once again placed her hands on his face and reestablished the mind meld. They spoke mind to mind.

_Why don't I mind you in my head, T'Pol? _

_I do not know, t'hy'la. _

_T'hy'la? What's that mean?" _

_Friend, but more than a friend. _

She didn't want to use the word katra mate.

_Are we more than friends? _

_I believe we are, Captain Tucker. _

Down the corridor the Marines moved in the direction of the cell. They used a tricorder to find a Human life sign. Hynes read that it was with a Vulcan life sign, so they knew that had both their people together. Two marines tossed stun grenades down the corridor stunning the eight Cardassians, who took up a defensive position. Making their way to the cell, Sanders took out his phase pistol, set it to stun, and double tapped the stunned Cardassians.

Reaching the cell door, Lance Corporal Kemba set a shaped charge, set to the side, and then he waited for the door to be blow open. Once the charge went off, three Marines pried open the door and Burke, Sanders, and two Marines, both trained in first aide, entered the cell to see a clothed T'Pol holding a naked Captain Tucker.

"SubCommander, what is wrong with the captain?" asked Burke.

"He's been tortured," she said.

"Goddamn these people," Burke growled then he looked at the two privates, "Get him in shape to move. Now!"

The two privates moved over to T'Pol. The first thing they did was take a foil blanket out of the bag and wrap him in it. Next, they gave him a hypospray with painkiller and sedative. Trip went unconscious.

"We can move him now," said one of the privates.

"We need you two to carry him," said Sanders.

"I shall carry him," said T'Pol.

"But…," one of the privates started to argue, yet it was too late.

With ease that reminded them that she was a Vulcan, she picked up the unconscious Trip in her arms and carried him out of the cell. The Marines surrounded her, protecting her and the captain, as they made their way under fire back to the shuttle.

STSTST

Archer toured the retrofitted and upgraded _Enterprise_. He wore the new BDUs already missing his old flight suit uniform. His ship was bigger and now had the room for a crew of 180. Commander Hernandez had started a request to the Detailer's officer to fill out their crew.

Archer walked around the Bridge then he headed into his Ready Room. To his surprise his Ready Room was bigger. They allowed more space for him. He thought Porthos was going to love the newly expanded ship. There was now room for him to pace and move about.

He sat down behind the desk. In four days they would be leaving space dock and heading off in the direction of Andoria. The Tellerites have asked to speak to Starfleet. It would be the _Enterprise_ duty either to pick up the Tellerite ambassador and bring him to Earth, or to head to Vulcan in order to pick up Rear Admiral Duval. It appeared that Archer's idea of a coalition was becoming popular.

Hernandez entered his Ready Room. She looked relaxed after taking a real vacation before coming back to the ship.

"You look good, Commander," Archer smiled.

"I offered you a chance to come along with me to the beaches of New Zealand," she said.

"I had business. Sorry," he said.

He motioned for her to sit, so she did.

"I heard that AG is taking the _Columbia_ back to the Delphic Expanse along with three frigates and two Daedalus-Class ships. He'll have a diplomat on board. It appears that that UE wants a trade treaty with the Xindi," she said.

"Good luck to AG. I really don't want to go back there to many bad memories," said Archer.

"I agree, Jon."

"Well, get our orders in three days. Whatever it is it'll be a milk run compared to what we've dealt with in the past year," he said.

"The rest of new crew should be checked in within the next forty-eight hours. I heard that chef is complaining about having to feed double the number of crew," she said.

"It will get some getting used to," said Archer.

STSTST

Trip once again found himself in the infirmary. Besides having resounding headache and achy body, Trip remembered what happened between him and T'Pol. A much as he needed a painkiller, he needed to see her.

"Welcome back to the world of the living, Captain," said Dr. Day.

"I have a headache and my body aches, Harry," said Trip.

"And I have a hypo, which should make both those things feel better," Day said.

He then placed a hypospray on Trip's neck and administered a shot. Instantly, the body felt less achy, but his head still hurt a bit. Of course, Trip was almost certain that what was left of his headache was due to T'Pol.

"Where is SubCommander T'Pol?" asked Trip.

"Ah, your protector," said Day.

"What do you mean?"

"Until she was sure that you were alright, she wouldn't leave your side. For a Vulcan she was almost emotional," he said.

"Where is she?" asked Trip.

"She is in her quarters meditating," Day said.

Trip tried to sit up but a wave of pain went through his body.

"Doc, when can I get up and move around?" he asked.

"I'd say another ten minutes and that hypo will have hit peak efficiency," said Day. "Why?"

"I need to see SubCommander T'Pol," he said.

"I'll let Commander Flynn know you are awake then once I know you are able to move without hurting yourself, I'll discharge you and you can visit the SubCommander. I don't know what the Cardassian used on you but two days of torture put you to bed for 18 hours," said Day.

"It was a stick that caused so much pain it made me nausea," said Trip.

"Sounds like fun. Your body is beat up but in good condition now," said Day.

"Thanks, Harry," said Trip.

STSTST

Trip commed the Bridge and told him he'd be taking the next twenty-four hours off. He then headed down to T'Pol's guest quarters. Taking the turbolift down six decks, he got off and started walking down the corridor until he got to T'Pol's door. He pressed the buzzer.

"Enter," he heard her call.

He entered. T'Pol was seated in front of a lit candle lotus style on the desk in what appeared to be silk pajamas. She looked beautiful. Trip found his pulse picking up and his headache coming back.

"You are out of the Infirmary," she said.

"Yup," he answered. "How are you?"

"I am… confused," she said.

"Confused? Why?" he asked.

"Vulcans do not speak with outsiders what I need to speak to you about. It is private and painful to us," she said. "It is called Pon Farr and it involves Vulcan mating."

"If you don't want to talk about this then you don't have to," said Trip.

"I need to talk to you about this, Captain Tucker," she said.

He noticed that her face actually showed a flash of emotion.

"I believe that you are my t'hy'la and that in the cell I may have started a mating bond with you because I am in the early stages of Pon Farr," she told me.

"Okay, I have to admit that I'm real confused, T'Pol," he said.

"To be it succinctly, in a few days I will enter plak'tow, the blood fever, and if you and I don't mate I will die," she stated.

"Oh," was Trip's response.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

With his hands behind his back Trip stood in the Infirmary watching, as Dr. Day had T'Pol in the Imagining Chamber. As Day read the readings, Trip stuck his tongue in the side of his mouth and rolled it around thinking about the consequences of what had happened to him on the Cardassian warship. The Infirmary doors opened and Trip turned around to see his sister standing there.

"When were you going to tell me that you were feeling better?" she asked.

"Liz, not now," he said. "Report to your duty station and I'll talk to you later."

"I'm off duty," said Elizabeth said, "and I want to know how my brother is."

"I'm doing better," Trip said, "and I'm captain of this ship, so go away and I'll talk to you later."

Elizabeth looked past Trip at Dr. Day and T'Pol in the Imagining Chamber. She then looked at her brother.

"What's wrong with T'Pol?" she asked.

"It's none of your business."

"And it is your business?" she asked.

"Oddly enough, it is," he sighed.

Day turned off the chamber. He then opened it and T'Pol got out of the large imagining tube-shape chamber. T'Pol was once again wearing one of catsuits, this time a red one. Trip found himself once again captivated by the female Vulcan officer.

"Ensign Tucker," T'Pol acknowledged Elizabeth.

"T'Pol, it's good to see you," said Elizabeth.

"Lizzy is about to leave," said Trip.

"Trip, I wanted to find out how you were," she said.

"He's good and getting better," said Dr. Day. "Now, Captain and SubCommander, please go into my office so we can have a private consultation once I've seen your sister out."

Trip and T'Pol walked into Dr. Day's office and waited for him, while he escorted Trip's sister out of the Infirmary. For a moment silence hung between them until finally Trip spoke.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked.

"I am having flashes of uncontrollable emotions, am beginning Pon Farr, and I am highly attracted to you, so I am not feeling okay, as you would say," she said.

Trip chuckled, "Okay."

"I do not mean to insult you, but this is my first Pon Farr and I am far removed from Vulcan, which makes it a dangerous time for me," she said.

"We will do our best to help you, T'Pol," he said.

His sincerity and compassion in his voice touched her heart causing another wave of emotion. She closed her eyes in order to suppress those emotions.

Day entered his office, walked past them, and sat down behind his desk. He looked at a PADD for a moment then shook his head.

"Your sister is tenacious and she's worried about you. Actually, she is worried about you both. She likes you, SubCommander," said Day.

"Ensign Tucker is an able colleague," said T'Pol.

Day smiled then he sat back in his chair.

"Captain, according to my test there are parts of your brain which are usually inactive but now are active. I can only assume this is because of this nascent bond that occurred between the two of you," Day said.

"I believe you are correct, Doctor," said T'Pol.

"Okay, give me the short hand on this in terms of T'Pol's illness and this bond," said Trip.

"SubCommander, do you want to explain it or should I?" asked Day.

"I find my control slipping, so please proceed, Doctor," said T'Pol.

"What I am going to discuss here is confidential. It will not leave this office and there will be no record of it on the ship's log," said Day.

"Thank you, Doctor," said T'Pol.

"Pon Farr is part of the Vulcan mating cycle. It occurs every seven years, as T'Pol has explained to me. During this time the female ovulates and both the male and female have an uncontrollable urge to mate," Day explained.

"Why is mating forced onto Vulcans?" asked Trip.

"Because suppression of emotions and logic has dulled our sex drive. This forces the Vulcans to mate and have children keeping the species going. It is an evolutionary development assuring that our race does not die out," T'Pol said in angry growl. "Please, proceed, Doctor."

"Vulcans are also very monogamous. They only mate during Pon Farr with someone they are bonded with. During your incarceration and torture in an attempt to help you, T'Pol accidently started a bond between the two of you," said Day.

"So, what you are saying is that I'm the only one who can mate with T'Pol during Pon Farr?" asked Trip.

"Exactly," said Day.

"And if I don't?"

"If you don't then she will die," Day said.

"I see," said Trip, who fell into deep thought.

"I can understand your apprehension, Captain. I am Vulcan and you are Human. You probably don't even think we are compatible," said T'Pol. "If I must die, all I ask is that you give me privacy during Plak'tow. I do not wish to embarrass myself."

Her body tenses up. She shyly looked over at Trip hoping to get an answer from him that didn't doom her.

"I'm not going to let you die, T'Pol," said Trip then he looked at Dr. Day.

He smiled at her and she nodded.

"What happens if we mate during Pon Farr?" he asked.

"The bond could become permanent."

"And that means?"

"You and I will be connected. I will feel your emotions and you will feel mine. In extreme cases, bonded mates can speak mind to mind. And we will be married by Vulcan law," she said.

"Okay, is that all?" smirked Trip.

"Humor is not appropriate at this time, Captain," said T'Pol with her anger showing.

"Sorry, but it is a defense mechanism," he said then looked at Day. "When do we have to mate?"

Day looked at T'Pol. She again composed herself to speak.

"In three days I will enter the Plak'tow, the blood fever. We need to mate then," she said.

"How long can this last?" he asked.

"Two to four days," she said.

"Okay, I need to talk to Commander Flynn and make arrangements. We will keep this between as few people as possible. I get the impression Vulcans don't like this spoken about," he said.

T'Pol's body seemed to relax slightly then she spoke, "Thank you, Captain. I will go to my quarters to meditate until the Plak'tow."

"If you don't mind, T'Pol, but I'd prefer if you meditated in my quarters and stayed there for now. I'll stay in my Ready Room until the Plak'tow. In case of emergency, I'll be able to communicate with Commander Flynn better in my quarters," he said.

"I understand. I will retrieve some things I need from my quarters then I will meet you at your quarters," said T'Pol.

She quickly left leaving Trip with Dr. Day. Trip looked at Day, who looked to be struggling to suppress laughing.

"Really, Harry? You think this is funny."

"Sorry, Captain. Before you mate with her, let me know. I'll need to keep you a hypospray with a tri-ox compound to give you added stamina."

"Really, Harry?" said Trip. "I don't need help."

"Vulcans are stronger and have greater stamina than Humans and it appears during Pon Farr she will be unrestrained. You will need a lot of help keeping up with her. I'll also have to arrange to have food and drink set your quarters regularly," said Day.

"I can't believe this is happening to me," said Trip.

STSTST

Trip had Flynn in his Ready Room and was finishing giving him the sitrep on T'Pol and himself. When he finished he watched as his XO stood there in front of his desk speechless for a moment. Finally, he spoke up.

"Permission to speak freely and off the record," said Flynn.

"Go ahead, Jason," said Trip.

"You got to be shitting me," he barked. "This has to be some sort of Vulcan bullshit."

"Day says here hormones are out of balance and getting worse and that alone could kill her," he said.

"Still, you said this bond might become permanent," said Flynn.

"We'll deal with that if we have to," said Trip.

"How do you want to handle this?" he asked.

"When the time comes you say that the doc put us in isolation for a few days to see if we got some bug or other," said Trip.

"And the truth stays between you, me, and Doc Day," said Flynn. "T'Pol doesn't want this to become public knowledge and neither do I."

"I won't say I word, sir," said Flynn.

"Hell, Jason, you might as well call me Trip, since you are now privy to my personal life," sighed Trip.

Flynn smiled.

"First tortured by these Cardassians and now this," said Flynn, "I think you are handling things pretty well."

"T'Pol helped me on that ship. If she did do what she did, I think I would have broken the second day the minute they started torturing me again. I don't know how but she kept me calm and gave me some of her strength. I can't let her die," Trip said.

"_Captain to the Bridge. We are being hailed by a Cardassian warship that is approaching Betazed_," Sango voice came over the comm.

Without a word Trip was up out of his seat and both men were out of the Ready Room and rushed onto the Bridge.

"Shields up," ordered Trip, "and heat up the weapons."

"Aye, aye, sir," said Petrov.

Trip sat down on his command chair and Flynn stood beside him.

"Sango, put whoever hailing us on the view screen," said Trip.

Suddenly, a smiling Cardassian appeared on the view screen.

"I am Gul Talet of the Cardassian Union," he said. "You are?"

"Captain Charles Tucker III of the UES _Valley Forge_. We are here as the guests of Betazed," said Trip.

"And a friendly people they are," said Gul Talet. "You have an impressive starship. May I ask you about it?"

"Please do," said Trip.

"How fast?"

"Warp 7.2," smiled Trip.

Both Trip and Flynn noticed the tension in the neck. Trip decided to make the tension worse.

"The slowest ship in our fleet is warp 5.5," said Trip. "And you?"

"Our ships are not built for speed yet," said Talet.

"We like to combine speed with firepower," said Trip.

"I see. The reason I am here in Betazed space is because I believe you were attacked by some Cardassian Union renegade starships and I wanted to apologize," said Gul Talet. "I also was going to offer my apologies to Betazed."

"I accept your apology, Gul Talet," said Trip, "and I don't want to hold you up offering your apologies to Betazed. I hope we talk again."

"I'm sure we will," said Gul Talet.

Trip made the kill connection sign and Sango killed the connection. He now relaxed in the chair, while Flynn sighed.

"I don't trust them," said Flynn.

"I don't either," said Trip.

"The Council has offered us shore leave privileges," said Flynn.

"Set crew down in groups of fifty at a time. Forty-eight hour leaves are granted," said Trip.

"Cautious," said Flynn.

"I have no intention of getting caught with our pants down again by Cardassian. I want us to have constant passive security sweeps of this area," said Trip.

"Yes, sir," said Flynn.

"Also, all crewmembers must wear their biosensor so medical can constantly monitor them," said Trip. "I don't want anyone else kidnapped."

"Yes, sir."

STSTST

Malcolm reported to the Captain's Ready Room, as requested. When he entered Archer was reading a report. He motioned Malcolm to sit down then he kept reading. Once he was finished, he tossed the PADD on his desk and exhaled.

"Vulcan is having some trouble with a group called the Syrannites," he said.

"We are headed for Andorian space, so we can be escorted to Tellerite space," said Malcolm.

"Actually, Malcolm, we've been called to Vulcan to be on standby to evac important personnel if Vulcan's little rebel turns violent," said Archer.

"I have to let Terra Prime know about this," Malcolm said through gritted teeth.

"I know, Malcolm. You have to do it."

"Yes, sir," said Malcolm.

"Carry on, Lieutenant Commander," said Archer.

Malcolm left the Ready Room.

STSTST

Trip woke up with a stiff neck. The sofa in his Ready Room was more comfortable in theory than fact. Sitting up he stretched then stood up and tried to work the kinks out of his back. His comm buzzed, so he walked over to his desk and answered it.

"This better be good because I was going to take a nice hot shower," he said.

"No time for that, Captain. I'll meet you at your quarters' doors with a shot for you," said Dr. Day.

"It's time?"

"It's time," answered Day.

Trip stood up straight then he commed his XO. Flynn answered.

"Yes, sir."

"It's time. I'll be indisposed unless it's an emergency," said Trip.

"Understood," said Flynn.

Trip disconnected the comm then stood by his desk. He was about to mate with a Vulcan. Yes, it was a Vulcan he was highly attracted to and even enjoyed her company, but still she was a Vulcan. Even more complicated was the fact that he might permanently bond with T'Pol, which would mean they were married. It was daunting to say the least, but he couldn't let her die. And, he was drawn to her.

Taking a deep breath, he exhaled then he turned and exited his Ready Room. All the way to his quarters he nodded to crew and tried to give the façade of being calm. Finally, he arrived at his quarters. Dr. Day was waiting for him.

"Let's make this quick," said Day.

He stuck him with a hypospray in the neck. Trip immediately felt a boost to his system. Day then gave him another hypospray.

"I thought you were only giving me one shot," said Trip.

"I decided to put some extra lead in your pencil," smiled Day. "You better get in there."

Trip snarled at the doctor then entered his command code and the door opened. He entered his quarters.

Several candles were lit and the lighting was on low. Standing in a corner dressed in blue silk pajamas with her hands up in almost a praying position, T'Pol was speaking to herself in Vulcan. She saw Trip and moved over to him so quickly he was shocked by her speed.

"T'nash-veh komihn," she said then she moved into his personal space and sniffed him. "Adun. Tel-tor."

She took her index and middle finger and traced his face then brought it down his chest. Grabbing his right hand she made him form his middle finger and index fingers like hers then brought them together. Trip felt his mind spark. The feeling was different, intriguing, and even addictive.

"Taluhk nash-veh, ashal-veh," she said.

"I don't know what you're saying, but I just want to say that I'm here for you," he said.

Just then T'Pol grabbed his shirt and started pulling it off him. Once it was off, she ran her hands over his muscular chest and then she bit him on the chest. Trip screeched in pain then he grabbed the sides of T'Pol's face and kissed her passionately. The kiss tasted different to Trip. It had a slight copper taste, the difference between her copper based blood and his iron based blood. She responded to the kiss by deepening the kiss then she pushed him towards the bed. The push sent Trip flying towards the bed. He landed half on it and half off it.

Looking up he watched as T'Pol now disrobed. She was magnificent. Instinctively he started to remove the rest of his clothes, as she came up to him and placed her hands on his face.

"Nahp, hif-bi tu throks," T'Pol said.

Suddenly, Trip's mind opened up to hers. He felt everything she felt and he knew she was now feeling everything that he was feeling. This was the most amazing thing he'd every experience. He was completely joined ant at one with another individual. They were sharing everything. He could lose himself in this experience.

STSTST

The _Enterprise_ came into Vulcan's orbit. Already orbiting Vulcan were fifteen D'kyr Combat Cruisers. Archer didn't like being surrounded by so many Vulcan warships, even if they were peaceful towards Earth.

"Hoshi, hail Vulcan Space Port and ask permission for us to orbit."

"We are here at the request of the UE Compound. Tell them to contact Rear Admiral Duval if they have a problem," said Archer.

He got up and looked at Hernandez, "Commander, you have the conn. If the Vulcans want to talk, feel free to talk to them."

Archer smiled at her. She didn't return the smile.

"You don't want to talk to them?" she asked.

"I've had enough talk for now. Commander," Archer said then started to walk away.

"Coward," Erica mumbled under her breath.

He stopped and turned with a smirk, "That's captain, Commander."

He turned around and left the conn to her.

STSTST

Trip woke up with T'Pol snuggling up close to him. Her head rested on his chest. He could still feel her emotions and guessed she could still feel his. Closing his eyes he let the bond work. She was still in turmoil. The blood fever was under control but it hadn't been broken, which mean that they weren't done mating.

"Adun," T'Pol said softly.

"What does that mean?" he asked her.

"Mate, husband," she answered.

"What can I call you?" he asked.

"Adun'a, for one. If you prefer to call me something in Earth Standard I would understand," she said.

"Like darlin'," he said.

She felt pleasure from being called darling by him. The bond between them was strong, stronger than she thought possible. The chances of it being permanent were excellent and she found that agreeable. She was well suited for mating with this Human. It was not logical but it was true.

T'Pol sat up a little then captured Trip mouth with hers. She was aroused again and it was time for her mate to satisfy her.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"Captain Ramirez on the _Atlantis_ is hailing us, Commander," said Hoshi.

The Bridge of the Enterprise was busy with activity, as the ship was on Yellow Alert because Vulcan was nearing a state of revolution due to the Syrannites and Administrator V'Las head of the Vulcan High Command, who appeared to have a hatred for the Syrannites.

"Put him on the view screen," said Erica.

"Yes, sir," said Hoshi.

On the view screen appeared the Bridge of the _Atlantis_. Ramirez stopped talking to his XO and turned to face the view screen.

"Commander Hernandez, where is Captain Archer?" he asked.

"Captain Archer is down on Vulcan along with Marine Captain Hauser and a fire team trying to stop a revolution," said Erica. "Lieutenant Commander Reed has taken a security team and a Marine fire team down to the Earth compound to deal with the bombing."

"Well, Starfleet needs your assistance to deal with stopping the Vulcans and the Andorians from starting a war," said Ramirez.

"What are your orders, Captain?" asked Erica.

"You have to make best speed to the Andorian border and rendezvous with the _Columbia_ there. The _Atlantis_ will stay here to offer assistance and more to Earth Compound," said Ramirez. "What's your max speed?"

"Emergency warp of 6.5 for three hours," said Erica.

"Looks like you'll get there before the _Columbia_," said Ramirez. "Try to keep your wick dry until Captain Robinson gets there. Since Archer isn't on board, AG will be in charge of this mission."

"Yes, sir," said Erica.

The view screen returned to a view of Vulcan. Commander Hernandez turned her seat to face Hoshi at the Comm Station.

"Hoshi, tell Malcolm to hold down the fort at the compound because we have orders to go to the Andorian border. Also, tell him to keep an eye out for Captain Archer and that _Atlantis_ is in orbit if he needs help," said Erica.

"Yes, sir," said Hoshi.

She straightened the command chair out so it was now facing the view screen.

"Travis, plot a course to the Andorian border then take us there at emergency warp," she said.

"Yes, ma'am," said Travis, as his hands dances over the helms console.

"Lieutenant Baker," she said talking to Malcolm relief tactical officer.

"Yes, ma'am," he said.

"When we come out of warp I want shields up and weapons hot and bring this ship to Battle Stations," she said.

"Yes, ma'am," he smiled.

STSTST

A cart of food was left outside of Captain's quarters. Dr. Day arranged for the food to be delivered. After taking a shower, Trip dried himself and put on sweat pants and a tee shirt. His body was sore and bruised from the sex, but he was also exhilarated by it. Sex with a Vulcan was indescribable. Yes, she was stronger and could dominate if she wanted to, but she didn't. Because of a combination of a mind meld and the bond, they were one. He never felt anything like it before in his life. It was too early to say that he was in love with T'Pol, but he definitely felt something strong for her.

He exited his bathroom to see a placid looking T'Pol wearing her silk pajamas deep in meditation on his floor, so he walked over to the door, opened it, and wheeled in the food. Placing the cart next to the table in his room, he sat down and took the covers off the food. He placed scrambled eggs, bacon, and a short stack of pancakes, which he covered in syrup, on his plate, then put it down. Next, he poured himself coffee, which he put cream and five sugars in, and then he took a sip of it. He needed the food for fuel for his body and caffeine to sharpen his sense. Trip began to eat.

"Is there food I would like to eat?" asked T'Pol.

"Yup, there is oatmeal, a bowl of mixed fruit, soy scrambled eggs, or a salad," he said. "Oh, there is mint tea, also."

Through their bond he could feel that she was pleased there was food she could eat. She was hungry. Gracefully, she stood up, put on a silk robe, and joined him at the table sitting across from him.

"Adun, please, pour me a cup of tea," T'Pol said.

Trip put a tea bag in a mug then poured hot water into the mug. He handed it to her.

"Anything else I can get you?" he asked.

It pleased her that he asked. She felt the steady parade of his emotions through the bond and had no intention of raising her mental barriers to cut them off. Instead of being attacked by them, she was assured by them. Again, he felt that strange feeling of balance between them that the bond seemed to give them.

"Yes, Charles, please, give me the bowl of mixed fruit. I believe that will be satisfactory," she said.

"Sure, T'Pol," he replied, as he handed her a bowl of fruit.

When she took it from him, their hands brushed each other sending a flush of desire through both of them. T'Pol raised her left eyebrow.

"It appears that the bond is much stronger than I anticipated and that my biology is already changing to suit my mate," she said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"When you feel desire and you are aroused then so am I. We are synching up," she said.

"What else should I know?" he asked.

"If our bond is a true marriage bond, a permanent bond, which I believe it is, then we must spend the next year together. We cannot be parted," she said.

Trip closed his eyes for a moment, as he thought about what that was going to mean when the admiralty finds out. He probably would either be court martialed or reassigned. As for T'Pol, he wasn't sure how they would handle her. He'd worry about that when he had to face it because the one thing he didn't feel was regret.

"Okay, that's good to know," he said. "How can we verify if the bond to see if it is permanent?"

"We need a Vulcan priest or priestess," she answered, as she sampled a piece of melon.

Trip watched as her face showed a hint of liking the taste then a tremor of pleasure reverberated through their bond. He now found himself wondering if he could read emotions in her face because of the bond, or because he was now open to see it.

"When you will you know if you are pregnant?" he asked thinking that a baby would be a bad thing.

"I am not pregnant. I believe we will need medical intervention because of the differences in our species for me to become pregnant. It is something we should discuss later," she said.

"Right. I now have you on this ship as a liaison based on Vulcan star charts," he said.

"I am also a V'Shar agent, although my resignation will now only be a formality. I cannot be V'Shar with a Human husband, who I must stay close by him for the next year," she said.

"Well, let's see if I can find you more to do on this ship as a way of convincing the admiralty not to transfer me to Jupiter station as a line engineer," he sighed.

"I am a trained science officer," she said.

"How trained?"

"I have ten years, eight days, and sixteen hours of experience serving on starships."

Trip chuckled at this. He had forgotten that Vulcans had a longer lifespan than Humans.

"I'll talk to Holt about letting you do work in cartography," he said. "You might as well help us build up our star charts."

Trip ate some of his pancakes. He looked up at T'Pol, who was now had a grape speared on a fork and was studying it as if it was a science project. Trip found himself staring at her then his eye fell on her full lips and he found himself getting aroused. She looked into his eyes then raised her right eyebrow. He could see some fire in her eyes. She ate the grape.

"Darlin', your Pon Farr may be over, but I think I still got something left in the tank," he said.

"I am amenable to coitus, if that is what you are talking about," she said simply.

Trip laughed and knew at that moment that his life had become incredibly complicated.

"Yes, darlin', that is exactly what I am talking about."

STSTST

Malcolm had organized search and rescue parties on the Earth compound after a bomb explosion. The bomb went off in the recreational section of the large compound. A dozen were killed and now there were at least ten needing to be dug out of the rubble.

"Lieutenant Fern, I'm putting you in charge of putting together two teams to start digging those men out of the rubble. Time is of the essence if we want them to remain alive. Get into gear and get to work," he ordered.

"Yes, sir," said Fern, who then started to pick Starfleet and Marines to start digging.

"Gunny," Malcolm called over a Gunnery Sergeant.

The Gunny ran over to him. She was tough looking Marine who was part of the detachment protecting the compound.

"Gunnery Sergeant Barbara Snell, sir," she said.

"Put together five fire teams and let's set up some security for this compound," he said.

"Sound good, sir," she said then she started barking orders putting together the fire teams.

Malcolm knew that she'd know how to deploy them and what else to do. He had to admit to a certain admiration for Marines. Looking around the compound, Malcolm's gut told him that Terra Prim had a hand in this, but he wasn't sure how. He needed proof, though. A Starfleet Petty officer 1st class came running up to him. He was already sweating under the strong Vulcan suns and it wasn't even midday.

"Lieutenant Commander Reed," he said.

"That's me," said Malcolm.

"Do you want some pure water?" he asked.

This was the way Terra Prime agents identified themselves to each other. Malcolm smiled and answered, "Always."

Now the Petty Officer smiled and said, "Glad to have you hear. Dom Gonslaves."

He wiped his forehead because the sweat was getting into his eyes and stinging them, "I hate this planet. It is too damned hot."

"Malcolm Reed. Are we responsible for this?" Malcolm asked.

"We had some help from the Vulcan High Command. It appears that some Vulcans want purity for their planet, also. The main one is V'Las. He and Paxton have communicated with each other," said Gonslaves.

Malcolm kept a calm face, but his mind was now racing. Administrator V'Las and Paxton. He needed more information on this Paxton, but he'd pass this information on to Harris. He'll jump for joy to have names.

"I've been told to tell you to note Archer's role. He is important to Paxton's plan," said Gonslaves.

Malcolm smiled, "I'll make sure he knows everything Archer did and does."

"Purity," whispered Gonslaves, who then ran off leaving Malcolm to sweat under the Vulcan sun.

STSTST

Archer rested with his back up against one of the still standing walls of the T'Karath Sanctuary. He was exhausted and he had good reason to be. The Forge was a difficult place for Vulcans to survive let alone a Human. The red dirt of the Forge caked his desert uniform. He was hot and sweaty and trying to deal with the voices of Syrann and Surak in his head. T'Les brought him over a canteen of water. She handed it to him.

"Drink, Captain," she said. "You need to hydrate."

He drank down several gulps of water then he handed it back to her.

"How am I going to get the katras of Syrann and Surak out of my head?" he asked her.

"The Kolinahr Masters on Mount Seleya have ways," she told him.

Archer paused to listen to the voices in his head.

"Surak wants T'Pau to follow my lead until we have the Kir'Shara then she must lead us out of the Forge and bring the Kir'Shara to the rest of Vulcan," he said.

"I shall tell her what you have told me," said T'Les.

"Syrann wants you to stay by my side and aid me," he said.

"I shall stay by your side, Captain," T'Les said.

"Thank you, T'Les," said Archer. "Once you've spoken to T'Pau, maybe you can help me find the opening to the underground part of the sanctuary so we can find the Kir'Shara. The quicker I get Surak and Syrann out of my head the better."

"You honor us by carrying their katra, so I shall do anything I can to help you," she said.

STSTST

The _Enterprise_ slowed as it neared the nebula at the border of Andorian space. It was a tactic of the Imperial Guard to hide in the nebula in order to surprise enemy ships. The _Columbia_ dropped out of warp and came up beside the _Enterprise_.

Hernandez sat forward in the command chair. She waited for AG to hail her. Suddenly, she missed Jon. She had no fear of being in charge of a ship, but he had a special gift for it.

"Captain Robinson is hailing us," said Hoshi.

"Put on the screen," said Erica.

AG appeared. He looked concerned. Hernandez noticed that Ambassador Soval was standing by his side.

"Erica, you hail the nebula yet?" he asked.

"Been holding off until you arrived, AG. This is your show," she said.

AG smiled then he said, "So you want me to put my foot in my mouth, huh?"

"You are the captain, AG," she said.

"Good point, Commander," he smiled.

"You take the lead, Captain, and we will follow," said Erica.

"The last I checked the Vulcans were putting together a fleet to move on to Andoria," he said. "We need to talk to the damned Andorians."

"Captain Archer has a relationship with Commander Shran. If you can win his trust, he's the one you want to deal with. I recommend you hail the Kumari, which is his ship," said Erica.

"You sure this Shran and his ship will be in the Nebula."

"So far, he's been there when there is trouble. I think he is one of their top captains," she said.

"Alright, Erica, I'll hail the Kumari and hope this Shran is in the Nebula. Wish me luck," said AG.

"Good luck, AG," she smiled.

The view screen returned to a view of the nebula. She knew AG and his crew were hailing the Kumari. She hoped that Shran responded.

"Travis, stay sharp in case we have to move," she said.

"Yes, ma'am," said Travis.

"Tactical, get ready to bring up shields and heat weapons. If there is trouble I intend to show the Andorians and the Vulcans that Starfleet is to be taken seriously," she said.

"Aye, aye, ma'am," said Baker.

Hernandez thought to herself that when she was captain she'd have her crew call her sir rather than ma'am. Sir just seemed easier than ma'am. She watched the screen. Slowly, a ship emerged from the nebula. Hernandez found herself standing up and hoping the ship was the Kumari.

"Travis, magnify the image by factor ten," she said.

"Yes, ma'am," he said.

The view screen became clearer and the ship a little larger. It was the Kumari. Hernandez sat back down in the command chair. She hoped AG got along with Shran as well as Archer.

STSTST

He knew where the Kir'Shara was. In his mind's he could see where it was buried waiting to be rediscovered. Surak placed it there. It was as if he knew that someday Vulcan would need to be placed on the right path again. Living a life based on logic was difficult and needed to be renewed now and again.

"Captain, you look exhausted. Please rest," said T'Les.

"Not yet. We are close to the Kir'Shara," he said.

T'Pau, who was standing a few feet behind him, became stiff with anticipation. Her whole life she had been trained by Syrann to deal with the Kir'Shara. She would help lead her people.

"Please, Captain, just a five minute rest," said T'Les.

"Surak is telling me to rest," said Archer. "I'll rest."

T'Pau looked at the Human. He was so fragile, yet in some ways his spirit was more indomitable than a Vulcan. These Humans refused to give in or lose, even if faced with overwhelming odds that logic dictated you should succumb to. Syrann and Surak chose a Human for a reason.

T'Pau didn't respect Human or think them worthy, yet he was chosen to carry the katras of Surak and her mentor Syrann. Were they telling her that Vulcan needed Earth and Humans? It was a bitter piece of logic if that was the lesion being taught. When this was over, she would spend some time with T'Les discussing what they lesson was that was to be learned here.

T'Les felt Archer's forehead. He had a fever. His body was being overtaxed by carrying two katras and finding the Kir'Shara, yet she knew he would not stop. Humans were remarkable in some ways. She had never left Vulcan unlike her daughter T'Pol, who had travelled extensively. T'Pol took after her foremother in that respect. Once this was over, T'Les thought she might want to travel finally. She would like to visit Earth and study Humans.

"I need to get back to work," he said. "We are almost there."

"Tell me what you need done, Captain," said T'Les.

"Jonathan," he said. "My name is Jonathan."

"Yes, Jonathan," she said.

"There is a pile of rocks in the next chamber. Buried under the pile is the Kir'Shara in a vessel," he said.

"We are almost there," said T'Pau. "I shall help find the Kir'Shara."

"T'Pau of Vulcan," Archer spoke with great authority. "We have enemies afoot and you must lead must take some and protect Archer and the Kir'Shara. Do you understand?"

"Who speaks?"

"Surak. Do you understand?" he asked again.

"I understand."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Finally, Trip met with the Betazed council. Their main purpose was to see him was to apologize for what happened when he was kidnapped by the Cardassians. The _Valley Forge_ crew was behaving well while on shore leave, and their diplomats knew that they were going to be negotiating with a representative of EU not Captain Tucker. They kept reading his emotions during the meeting in order to see if he was being honest with them. Trip had decided upfront on complete honesty with them, which heightened their admiration for him.

He knew he'd have to thank T'Pol for his composure during the meeting. She had begun to teach him how to meditate and put up mental barriers when he didn't want his emotions read. He tried to use these new techniques such as breathing and focus during the meeting. His emotions were fairly even keel for him.

After the meeting, he returned to the _Valley Forge_. As he headed to his Ready Room, he felt an uneasiness coming from T'Pol. Something was bothering her but he didn't know what it was. Entering the Ready Room, he was shocked to see her standing in the middle of the room waiting for him. He smiled at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I found that I desired your company, while you were gone. It disrupted my concentration. I found this disconcerting. It appears that I must also grow use to our bond," T'Pol said.

Trip walked to her and offered her the middle finger and index finger from his right hand. In Vulcan this was called the ozh'esta. She touched her index and middle finger to his. Their bond sparked when they did this.

"I have found my center," she said. "I should be going."

"Are you headed back to astro-cartography lab?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Okay, well," he said taking his hand back, "I'll see you at dinner."

"Yes, Adun," she said.

He felt her relax through the bond. It made him smile. She then turned and left the Ready Room. Trip stood in the middle of the room for a moment then he went and sat down at his desk. He picked up a PADD to start reviewing reports, but found that he couldn't concentrate.

"Oh, yeah, my life is definitely complicated," he sighed.

STSTST

Vulcan Military attacked from the air dropping sonic bombs, whole agents of the V'Shar search for them during the night in the Forge. It was a full offensive to find the Syrannites and an alleged Human Starfleet captain, who they kidnapped. Archer carried the vessel with the Kir'Shara with T'Les by her side. T'Pau sent her people out in different directions as a distraction. They were almost out of the Forge and she knew that their first destination would be the Vulcan High Council to show them that the Kir'Shara had been found. She knew that some of the council were corrupt, but most were not.

"We should rest for the captain's sake. He is in distress," said T'Les.

"We cannot," said T'Pau. "The V'Shar is on our trail. We must get to where the hovercar is hidden."

"His body cannot take the same strain as ours, especially carrying two katras," said T'Les. "If he dies then we lose the katras Surak and Syrann. Captain Archer's life may mean nothing to you, but their katras are sacred."

T'Pau stopped walking. The logic was solid. She motioned T'Les to have Archer sit and rest for a spell.

"We will take ten minutes for him to rest then continue," said T'Pau, who then looked at V'Lon and Sypok. "Head into the darkness and hunt the V'Shar. They must not get the Captain or the Kir'Shara. Stop them."

The two Vulcan males disappeared into the night.

STSTST

Soval had spent over an hour in the hands of the Andorians. Shran didn't want to torture the Vulcan, but he needed to trust him and he did trust torture. AG was about ready to attack the Kumari, when Soval was returned to the _Columbia_. His control of his emotions was shaken, but he was alive. Shran appeared on the view screen of both the _Columbia_ and the _Enterprise_.

"I now believe what he had to say, Pinkskins, but it changes nothing. If Vulcan ships come to invade, we will repulse them. They are coming to our space; we are not going to their space," said Shran.

"Shran, you don't want to start a war. Try to negotiate with them. Don't just fall into warfare and battle. It doesn't have to be this way. Look, Soval let you torture him in order to prove that this is a false war perpetrated by one man, V'Las," said AG.

"I don't know you, Captain Robinson, but I can tell you that Andorians have been expecting a war with Vulcan for years now. V'Las has no honor. He never has and we have suffered indignities because of him. The Imperial Guard won't back down," said Shran.

"V'Las is an agent for the Romulans," said Soval. "You know that I am not lying, Commander. His intention is to start a war to weaken both Andoria and Vulcan. The Romulans like to manipulate before they invade. You are falling into their hands if you fight."

"How do you know this, Soval," demanded Shran.

"I retrieved the information from one of V'Las' men who was responsible for the bomb in the Vulcan Compound on Earth. It was a bomb that killed my friend Admiral Forest and many others. V'Las must pay," said Soval.

"Vulcan ships, forty of them, are fifty thousand klicks to our aft," announced Baker to Commander Hernandez.

She saw that Shran heard this. His antennae took a defensive posture. He was ready to fight.

"AG, talk is done. We have to show them with action," said Hernandez.

"Line in the sand, Erica?"

"I can't think of anything else, can you?" she asked.

"I'm afraid not. Maybe if they see we are willing to die to stop them, it will stop them," said AG. "I always wanted to die making a grand gesture."

The connection to Shran was broken. Hernandez took a deep breath before giving orders.

"Baker, shields up, make weapons hot, and put us at Battle Stations," she ordered.

"Aye, aye, ma'am."

"Travis, put us between the Andorians and the Vulcans," she said.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Hoshi, hail the Vulcans. Let's hope that they can understand the truth when they hear it because we aren't going anywhere," she growled.

The _Enterprise_ put itself in the path of the Vulcan fleet. The _Columbia_ came up beside the _Enterprise_. They were going to make a stand together.

STSTST

They hadn't talked about T'Pol moving into his quarters, but it just happened. A captain's bed was larger to begin with, so there was room for two in his bed. He actually didn't have much in terms of clothes, except uniforms, so she took over half the closet space and half the drawers. What should have been awkward turned out to be natural. Trip and T'Pol co-existed nicely. The only real complaint Trip had was he didn't see enough of her because of his schedule.

Certainly, one of the reasons for the schedule was Trip's being the captain of a ship with a crew of 500. His workload was impressive in terms of reading and writing reports, dealing with problems, and whatever else was needed. As he quickly learned, a captain delegates authority but not responsibility. He was responsible for the whole ship.

When he first started Trip refused his own personal petty officer to deal with the bureaucracy of the position, but now he was rethinking that since he was tired of twelve to fifteen hour days. One of the primary reasons was that he wanted to spend more time with T'Pol. He called on the COB to come to his Ready Room.

The COB entered his Ready Room.

"Sir," he stood there at attention.

"COB, at ease."

The COB relaxed his stance then he put his hands behind his back.

"You wanted to see me, sir," he said.

"I know I said no originally, but I need a petty officer," he said.

"You need a yeoman to help with the administrative work because all you do lately is read and write reports," COB said. "It's about time you asked for some help. I'll have one for you in the morning, sir."

"COB, you're a life saver and a heartbreaker," smiled Trip.

"Captain to the Bridge," Sango voice called. "Four Cardassian ships are approaching Betazed space."

Trip stood up, nodded towards the COB, and then he bolted out of his Ready Room and onto the Bridge. Once there he observed that Commander Flynn had already ordered their shields up and weapons hot. Trip walked over to his command chair and sat down.

"Nat," he said to the helmsman, "put us in the way of those ships without putting us in the way."

"Yes, sir," Wentworth replied.

Trip sat back in his chair. He brought the holo-console to check on vital ship's functions.

"Sir," said Flynn.

"Yes, XO," said Trip.

"Should we hail them?" he asked.

"No. They should hail us," Trip. "Petrov, prepare railgun. I want to show them who they are playing with."

"Aye, aye, sir," Irina said with a smile. As the tactical officer she liked to be ready with all her weapons.

Trip sat and waited as Wentworth mirrored the four Cardassian warships movements.

"We are being by Jarot," she said Sango.

"Put her on the screen."

"Captain Tucker, is there a problem?"

"No, ma'am," he smiled. "There are four Cardassian ships up here and I thought I'd make sure I knew their intentions before I allowed them into your space. The last time they popped in without knowing their intentions it did fir me."

"We could scramble our security fighters to assist you," said Jarot.

"I don't think so, Ma'am," he smiled, "it's only four warships. The _Valley Forge_ should be able to handle this without a problem."

"Please be careful, Captain."

"We always are," said Trip.

The screen returned to space. The _Valley Forge_ played with the four ships until finally they were hailed.

"We are being hailed by Gul Hadet," said Sango.

"Put him on."

The grey white face and serious demeanor of the Cardassian appeared on the screen. His dark eyes were filled with anger. Trip smiled.

"You have no rights here, Captain," said Gul Hadet.

"And neither do you. You've entered Betazed space. We are here at their invitation," said Trip.

"You are only one ship," smiled Hadet. "That is arrogance. You cannot stand up to four Cardassian Keldon-Class warships. Get out of our way."

"Petrov, fire the railgun right across their bows close enough to damage their shields," said Trip.

"Yes, sir," she replied.

The railgun fired shaking the _Valley Forge_. Its energy beam brushing up against the Cardassian ships' shields. She began to recycle the railgun, since it took fifteen minutes to attain firing levels again.

"We are being hailed again," said Sango.

"Put him on the screen."

Gul Hadet looked living. There was redness to his eyes and he appeared to be a commander ready to attack.

"That was an act of war," he said.

"No, it was a warning. If I wanted to commit an act of war, I'd have fired on one of your ships and it would no longer be in one piece. Now, what do you want here?" he asked.

"We are wishing to speak to the Betazed council," said Gul Hadet.

"Why don't you send three of your ships home and I'll let you talk to the council," grinned Trip.

STSTST

Helped by T'Les, Archer and accompanied by T'Pau entered the impressive building that was the Vulcan High Command. Minister Kuvak and two security guards met them at the security check in. He looked at Archer. The Human appeared to be in dire condition.

"He is carrying the katras of Syrann and Surak," said T'Pau.

"How can this be?" Kuvak.

"V'Las is a traitor," Archer said in perfect Vulcan.

Kuvak lifted an eyebrow in surprise. He wasn't expecting the Human to speak Vulcan or accuse the Administrator of treason.

"He colludes with the Rihannsu," said Archer.

This was even more surprising. How would a Human know about the Rihannsu? Kuvak was fascinated now by this Human.

"Come to the council chambers," said Kuvak. "This must be discussed in the open."

"Is V'Las there?" asked T'Pau.

"He is offering a declaration of war against Andoria," said Kuvak.

"It is a war of his making, a war meant to weaken Vulcan for the Rihannsu," said Archer.

"Come, we must hurry then," said Kuvak.

STSTST

The _Columbia_ and _Enterprise_ kept getting in the way of the Vulcan and Andorian warships. The Vulcan ships fired particle beam cannons. Captain Vanik of the _TiMur_ watched the Human ships with trepidation. These Humans were trying to stop a war. They had no reason to be here placing their own lives in danger. It was not logical.

As one of the most senior captains in the fleet, he was starting to doubt their purpose here. V'Las might have led them in a war for reasons other than honorable ones.

"Comm, Contact the Vulcan High Council," he said.

"Yes, captain."

"Stand down weapons," ordered Vanik. "I will not fire on any ships unless I am sure our cause is just."

STSTST

"He and those who supported him have corrupted the word of Surak," Archer stated.

"What does this Human know about Surak?" asked V'Las.

"I carry his katra," said Archer.

The Vulcan council chamber was full. All councilors stood and listened, except Minister Kuvak. He stood with T'Pol and T'Les. This was his way of showing his support for the Syrannites and the Human. He believed them.

"Lies," said V'Las.

"Is the Kir'Shara a lie, also?" asked Archer.

He took the clay jar from T'Pau slammed it down on a table top so hard that the clay jar broke exposing a small recording device. Archer turned it on and suddenly the room was filled with holographic displays of Surak's writings. V'Las panicked.

"He is an insurrectionist," he cried. "Arrest him."

Kuvak has seen enough, "Stop! Security, take Administrator V'Las into custody for treason. It is apparent that he is not the Vulcan that we thought he was."

"You cannot do this," yelled V'Las losing his control.

"It is done," said Kuvak then he turned and looked at the council. "Now it is time to pull our fleet away from Andoria. It is a false war."

T'Les moved quickly to Archer's side as he collapsed. She felt his face. He had an exhausted and he had a fever.

"The katras must be removed now," she said.

"It shall be taken care of."

STSTST

Erica was almost thrown out of the chair from the particle beam cannons. The Andorians were holding back, waiting to see how far the _Columbia_ and _Enterprise_ were willing to go.

"Shields down to 15%," called out Baker.

"We have hull breaches on decks 3, 7, 9," called out Chief Petty Officer Rostov.

"Allocate Damage Control teams, Rostov," called out Hernandez.

"Yes, ma'am," he said.

Suddenly, the weapons fire stopped. Hernandez looked about the Bridge. Hoshi was trying to put a fire out at the Comm Station. The Science Station was wrecked, smoke wafted out of the equipment. She wondered just how much damaged was done to the ship.

"We are being hailed by a Captain Vanik," said Hoshi.

"Put him on the screen," she said.

The Stoic face and grey hair of Captain Vanik. He reviewed the state of the Bridge and nodded.

"I apologize for what has happened to your ship," he said. "We offer the _Enterprise_ and _Columbia_ any aid and assistance that is needed."

"Considering I don't think my ship can move, that would be a lot of aid and assistance," she said.

"I'll send some engineers over to your ship," he said then disappeared.

"We are now being hailed by Commander Shran," said Hoshi.

"Put him on," she said.

Shran appeared with a snarl on his face.

"I owe you and Captain Robinson, Pinkskin. I hate owing favors," he said. "You did good."

"I'm glad a war was avoided," said Hernandez.

"As am I, Pinkskin. I'm also glad that you survived. We shall meet again," he said.

The screen went back to a view of Vulcan ships. Hernandez sat in her chair stunned at what had passed. The _Enterprise_ and _Columbia _survived. She hoped that John would be proud of them then she hoped that he was alright.

STSTST

T'Les waited on a marble bench for news of Captain Archer. The priests and priestess of Mount Seleya were removing the katras. Once they were removed he would need medical attention. She would make sure that he received that attention.

"T'Les, you are still waiting for news on Captain Archer," said T'Pau, who entered the waiting area wearing official Vulcan robes.

"I see that there are already changes in the Vulcan government."

"The High Command no longer exists. We know have a provisional government. I am a member of the council," she said.

"As Syrann would want. He thought of you as a leader for Vulcan," said T'Les.

"And what do you want, T'Les?"

"I want to make sure that proper care is giving proper care so that he may recover," said T'Les.

"After that?" T'Pau asked.

"I would like to visit Earth in some capacity. I believe there is much to learn from Humans," said T'Les.

"I see," said T'Pau. "Soval will need an assistant when he is reinstated as Primary Ambassador to Earth. It is a similar position your daughter held for a short time, but with more power. I view you as an ambassador in training."

"I believe I that would be agreeable," said T'Les.

"Good. Now we must wait to hear about Captain Archer," said T'Pau.

She sat down next to T'Les.

"Vulcan is vulnerable right now. We may need the Humans," said T'Pau.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

The _Endeavour_ and four Daedalus-Class ships arrived relieving the _Valley Forge_. While the Earth diplomat and her team visited Betazed, Trip greeted Captain Lynch of the _Endeavour_ in his Ready Room. Lynch supplied him with updates on important matters.

"This is an amazing ship you've got here, Tucker," said Lynch, as he sat in the Ready Room and looked at schematics of the ship. Trip was reading the update about revolution on Vulcan, the death of Admiral Forest, the adventure of _Columbia_ and _Enterprise_, and the incident on Vulcan involving Captain Archer. A wave of sadness washed over Trip as he remembered Admiral Forest, a man who was always fair to him, and then there was Jon. He was now worried about Jon.

"Forest is dead. Who has taken his place?" asked Trip.

"Temporarily Gardner, but the scuttlebutt is that Fleet Admiral Wentworth is leaning towards promoting Rear Admiral Duval to Admiral and making him Chief of Operations," said Lynch, "with Rear Admiral Althea Seko as his Vice Chief of Ops."

"Tough pair," said Trip.

"There will be a new position Chief of Fleet R&D and Rear Admiral Jefferies was made the Chief of Starship Design Bureau," said Lynch. "Also, an old friend of yours has been promoted to Rear Admiral, Adam Stein. He's been put in charge of R&D, and Admiral Petrov has taken over the Corp of Engineers."

"Why all the changes?" asked Trip.

"The Production of NX has started again. There is a push for more starbases, especially near colonies and Wentworth has been able to retire a group of admirals who stood in his way politically. He's into expansion and coalition building, as is President Samuels," said Lynch.

"Damn, I've only been gone a couple of months," said Trip.

"You'll be going home now and with your speed it will take you only three weeks to get home. I'm jealous," said Lynch.

"We'll be taking off in eleven hours," Trip said then he stood up. "I have to check with my chief engineer on if our engines are up to a trip home."

"Mind if I tag along? I'd love a tour of this beast," said Lynch.

"Follow me, Captain."

Lynch got up out of his chair, pushed it back, and then adjusted his shirt.

"You ready?" asked a smiling Trip.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

The two captains exited the Ready Room.

STSTST

Captain Archer sat in the waiting room for the Chief of Operations, Admiral Duval. Duval was known to be a tough, out of the box thinker. With the new coalition building mood, many thought Duval was the wrong man to take the position, while Admiral Gardner was moved to the Inspector General's Office. This was Archer's first visit with Duval.

The door to his office opened and Ambassador Soval and Attaché T'Les. They were being escorted out by Vice Chief of Operations Althea Seko, a striking African woman. Soval and T'Les stopped when they saw Archer and offered him the ta'al.

"Live long and prosper, Captain," said Soval.

"And you, Soval and T'Les," said Archer as he offered them the ta'al.

"You are looking healthy," said Soval.

"I recovered from my time on Vulcan," said Archer.

"That is agreeable to hear," said Soval.

"I would like to share a dinner with you, Captain," said T'Les.

"It would be my pleasure, T'Les," said Archer. "Shall I contact you at the embassy?"

"Please do," she replied.

Soval and T'Les exited and Rear Admiral Seko motioned Archer to join them. Gone were the family photos and trinkets of Admiral Forest. The office now had the personality of Duval, which meant models of the different class starships, star charts on the walls, a detailed map of the Alpha and Beta quadrants, and a chart of starbases and colonies. Duval, who was balding with a craggy face, sat behind his desk. Seko sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk, so Archer sat down in the other.

"Good to see your back to health. No Vulcans in the belfry, right?" said Duval.

"Just me in my head," said Archer.

"You are a bit of a hero to the Vulcans, which I like. We are building a coalition and I want those damned green blooded bastards in the coalition along with Andorian, Tellerites, Coridans, Betazoids, Denobulans, Xindi, and any other we can get to join," said Duval.

"I sincerely endorse a coalition," said Archer.

"Good because you are going to be one of the main tools in building it. Your reputation is known from the Xindi to the Klingons and Orion Syndicate. I have the Tellerite ambassador waiting to be picked up by you and Andoria wants to join in the confab we are having on Earth. Hell, I just got the Vulcans to come to it," said Duval.

"You want me to play diplomat," said Archer with distaste.

"Captain, you are our best diplomat, even if you don't like it," said Duval.

"Jonathan, you are the iron fist in the velvet glove and right now that is our best diplomat," said Seko.

"Sounds like I'll be putting a lot of light years on the _Enterprise_," said Archer.

"You will be," said Duval. "You'll need new XO. Hernandez is being given the next NX which will be the _Forest_ after Admiral Forest."

"Has she been told?" asked Archer.

"I thought you might like to be the one to tell her," said Duval.

"Thank you, sir," said Archer.

STSTST

Trip sat in his quarters with the lights on dim. The death of Admiral Forest saddened him and on top of that something had happened Jon and he had no idea what it was. The door to his quarters opened and T'Pol entered.

"You are sad," she said.

"You can my emotions unless I block them," he sighed. "I forgot. I'm sorry. I should have blocked my emotions."

"We share emotions. The fact that we share them so strongly this so in our bonding is gratifying. K'diwa, I wish to feel your emotions," she said then she walked over to him and knelt in front of him.

"Allow your emotions to flow through the bond and I shall allow mine to flow," she said.

He closed his eyes and opened up to the bond. There he started to feel her emotions, her need for him, which surprised him, and her wanting of him. He opened his eyes then he reached over and gentle caressed her face. A wave of desire cascaded through the bond.

"Darlin, I want this bond to be permanent. I am falling in love with you," he said.

"Taluhk nash-veh k'dular, k'diwa," she said. "T'nash-veh shaukaush afsakau t'nash-vehvaikaya."

"I really have to learn how to speak Vulcan," he said.

"I shall teach you," she said.

Trip put his hands on either side of her face and brought her up high enough to kiss her. With that kiss their passions were released. In a torrent of movement and emotions they began to undress each other as they moved towards the bed. As they lay down, T'Pol reached up with both her hands and touched his face initiating a mind meld. Once initiated they became one in thoughts, emotions, and body.

STSTST

The celebration at the 602 went longer than Archer expected. AG kept buying extra rounds for Captain Hernandez and Captain Ramirez led them in a round of singing like they were midshipman again. When he finally got Erica away and back to his place, they ended up sleeping. The next morning he awoke to the smell of bacon cooking and freshly made coffee.

Getting out of his bed, Archer headed into the kitchen to find the newly minted Captain Hernandez wearing only one of his shirts and cooking in his kitchen. He began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" she asked

"If AG could see you now he'd choke," said Archer.

"Jealous of AG, Jon?" she teased.

"No, I'm just glad to be me."

"Good answer," she said then walked over and kissed him. "Get yourself coffee. I thought we'd have eggs, bacon, and toast then get dress in our service dress uniforms. I know you have a lunch date with a Vulcan and I am going to the Detailer's Office to put my two cents in about an XO."

"Can we have dinner tonight here?"

"Dinner and breakfast," she smiled.

"Then I need to choose an XO."

"I recommend Malcolm," she said. "While you are doing your diplomacy thing, you are going to need a tough XO to run the ship."

"That's not a bad idea all," he said.

His mind shifted to Malcolm. He was meeting with Ekland today supplying him with all the official reports and those marked top secret about Jonathan Archer's experience on Vulcan. Malcolm was getting deeper and deeper into the grasps of Terra Prime.

STSTST

Dressed in jeans, a pull over shirt, and a leather jacket with an Enterprise patch on the sleeve, Malcolm arrived at Golden Gate Park. He was to meet Ekland on the stone bridge over Stow Lake. Walking through the park, he noticed that there was a protest going on near the Conservatory of Flowers. It appeared to be a Terra Prime protest.

Malcolm put his head down and picked up his pace. He didn't lessen his pace until he finally got to the stone bridge. Walking out to the middle of the bridge he stopped and waited for Ekland to show up. It bothered him the information that he was going to be giving Ekland could be used in some way against the Captain.

Malcolm stared down at the water. Out of the corner of his eye he saw two large men occupy one end of the bridge, while at the other Ekland and another large man started walking towards him. He looked up and grinned.

"Hello, Ekland," he said.

"Malcolm, I hope you have some good information for me," he said.

Malcolm reached into his jacket right hand pocket and took out a small disc. He tossed it to Ekland's bodyguard.

"On that are the official reports, the top secret reports, and my observations," said Malcolm.

"Very well done, Malcolm. Excellent work," said Ekland.

"What do you have in mind for me next?" asked Malcolm.

"Nothing for the moment. Go back to the Enterprise and we will contact you when we need you," said Ekland.

Ekland and his man walked across the bridge joining the other two thugs. They strolled away while Malcolm stayed on the bridge looking down at the water. He needed to contact Harris tell him that they had the information and see if he had a full name yet for Paxton. The sooner this mission ended the better.

STSTST

Lieutenant Commander Reed waited at the docking hatch for the atmosphere to equalize. The red light turned green and he nodded to Ensign Sinn, who opened the door. The Tellerite ambassador and his assistant stepped onto the _Enterprise_.

"Ambassador Gral, Captain Archer and Commander Shran are waiting for you in the main conference room," he said.

Gral looked around and sniffed the air.

"Smells like Humans," said Gral.

"I should hope so," said Malcolm under his breath.

"What did you say?"

"I said we shouldn't keep the Captain waiting," said Malcolm.

"Show us the way," grunted Gral.

Malcolm walked down the corridor ahead of Gral and his assistant. He could hear Gral's grousing.

"This is the _Enterprise_. It is not impressive."

STSTST

Trip received permission for the _Valley Forge's_ first to be Vulcan. Rear Admiral Seko assumed that Trip wanted to drop off T'Pol when the reality was that he and T'Pol needed to have their bond verified by a priest or priestess and entered into the Vulcan registry.

He left his Ready Room to find T'Pol was already waiting on the Bridge for him along with his sister. Walking past them, he nodded and said, "Why are you here on my Bridge, Ensign Tucker?"

"I wanted to speak to my brother's adun'a," she smiled.

T'Pol had started teaching Elizabeth the Vulcan language after he told her the truth about what happened between them. Elizabeth Tucker decided that she would treat T'Pol like family regardless of regulations and verifying bonds.

Trip looked over at Sango, who blushed at the term adun'a. _So much for keeping secrets, Lizzy. I should have her transferred to Engineering and have Hess give her nothing but conduits to clean. _

Trip sat down on his command chair then nodded to Sango to have her hail Vulcan. A few moments later, Sango looked over at him in shock.

"Sir, I have Provisional First Minister T'Pau. She'd like to speak to you and T'Pol," she said.

"Put her on the screen," he said.

T'Pol moved from Elizabeth's side to stand beside Trip's command chair. T'Pau appeared.

"Captain Tucker and SubCommander T'Pol," said T'Pau.

"Ma'am," said Trip.

"Minister," T'Pol nodded.

"T'Pol, your resignation from V'Shar is granted immediately. I have also contacted Soval and his Attaché T'Les to inform them about your situation. When you speak to Starfleet he will act as your advocate," she said.

"Ma'am, may I ask why?"

"No, you may not ask now. But you may transport down and meet with me and Minister Skon and Minister Kuvak. T'Pol will come with you. There is much to discuss," said T'Pau.

"We'll beam down then," said Trip.

T'Pau disappeared and an image of the desert planet appeared. T'Pol leaned in and whispered to Trip.

"I will need to wear Vulcan robes and I recommend you service dress uniform," she said.

"You know best," he whispered back.

Trip stood up and looked at Flynn, "Flynn, you have the conn."

It took half hour for Trip to shower and change into his service dress uniform. Pulling on his black jacket he walked into the transporter room to see T'Pol in red and orange robes were waiting for him. Just one look at her made him lose his breath.

"Chief, transport us down to the Vulcan High Council Building," said Trip.

Together they got on transporter pads and waited for the Transporter Chief to beam them down. The transporter scrambled their molecules and sent them down to the planet right outside of the Vulcan High Council Building. They were greeted by security.

"I am Major TyBok. Please follow me," said TyBok

They followed him into the building and past security. Trip was impressed by the size of the building and cool aesthetic. They continued a long red marble corridor until they got to a turbolift then they got into the lift. Fifty floors up and they got off the lift at the High Council chamber where T'Pau, Skon, and Kuvak were waiting for them. There was also another with them, an elderly female in ornate robes.

"This is Priestess Verlon. She is here to verify and register your bond," said T'Pau.

"T'Pol sent a message to telling us of how you assisted her with Pon Farr. If you have a true marriage bond then by Vulcan law you are a citizen of Vulcan, Captain Tucker. This will change our relationship with Earth. You will become an important piece in our alliance with Earth," said Skon.

"I won't be used against my home planet," said Trip.

"We have no intention of using you against your home planet, Captain. We wish you to help bring our planets together," said Kuvak.

"One little revolution and suddenly you need Earth," said Trip.

He felt a pain in the back of his head and knew that T'Pol had just smacked him through the bond. Looking over at her he grimaced, "Really? You smacked me in the head."

"You were being rude," she said.

"Verlon, please check their bond," T'Pau said.

Verlon walked over to T'Pol and Trip. She carried herself with an austere dignity.

"Kneel before me," she said.

They did as they were told. She placed a hand on Trip's face and a hand on T'Pol then closed her eyes. After a few minutes, she opened her eyes.

"They have a strong bond, a bond that rivals the ancient bonds in pre-Surak literature, the literature of the awakening. It is a bond of two opposites that becoming one. I will register them as mated and bonded," she said.

Through the bond Trip felt T'Pol mix of fear and delight. He hoped that she felt his own feelings of winder and apprehension. She wasn't in this alone.

"Captain Tucker, it appears that you are now a citizen of Vulcan bonded to a Vulcan female," said T'Pol. "I believe you will need our assistance."

Major TyBok entered. He walked over to T'Pau and whispered to her. She looked at Kuvak and Skon and then motioned them over. All Trip could hear was a murmur of voices. He looked at T'Pol.

"The _Enterprise_ is under attack and is requesting help," she said.

STSTST

So far one Tellerite ship was destroyed and two Andorian. Shran and returned to the Kumar to lead the four Andorian ships. The _Enterprise_ fired the torpedoes and cannons on the strange ship but it seemed to have regenerative abilities.

"I've scanned it and there are no life forms," said Ensign Barrett.

"So it a sort of drone ship that can change shape and repair itself," said Archer.

"Sir, those long emitters on the front of the ship allow it to give the impression that it changes shape," said Barrett.

"Tactical, target those emitters and destroy them," said Archer.

They were hot by another volley of fire from the drone. The Engineering Station erupted from a power surge and Rostov was blow back.

Archer commed Sickbay, "This is the Bridge. We have a medical emergency."

"It is disruptor fire, sir," said Barrett. "It is similar to the Klingons except more powerful."

"Our shields are down to thirty percent," said Malcolm, who now helped to man the Tactical Station.

"Sir, we are being hailed by the _Valley Forge_," said Hoshi.

She couldn't help but smile. The _Valley Forge_ was known to be the most advanced ship in the fleet.

"Put it on audio," said Archer.

"_Hey, Cap'n_," said Trip, "_I heard that you were in trouble. I here to offer a hand_."

"The ship we are attacking is a drone-ship. It appears to be ability to repair itself," said Archer.

"_Stand back, Cap'n. It won't repair what we are going to do to it_," said Trip.

They watched as the Valley Forge swooped in and fired a full load of torpedoes, a volley of cannon fire, and the railgun successively. The drone was blown apart. Archer felt his body finally relax.

"Stand down from Battle Stations," he ordered. "Hoshi, hail the _Valley Forge_. I need to give Captain Tucker my best."


	14. Chapter 14

.Chapter Fourteen

Soval sat with T'Les beside him as Fleet Admiral Wentworth, Admiral Duval, and Rear Admiral Seko across from them at the conference table in Wentworth's office. The Vulcan's supplied verification that the disruptor fire from the drone came from a Romulan weapon. They also put forth the subject of the marriage of Captain Charles Anthony Tucker III and SubCommander T'Pol. It was T'Pau's wish that a treaty be signed between EU and Vulcan. Since what was now called the Kir'Shara Revolution, it had been discovered that Vulcan had been manipulated by the Romulan Star Empire. Slowly, they were weeding out the deep cover Romulan Agents, but, unfortunately, it had devastated Vulcan Fleet. Of its 280 vessels, only 120 were now still duty ready. The rest were standing down, while the V'Shar checked the crew for Romulans infiltration.

The disruptor technology belonging to the Romulans didn't surprise Starfleet since their intel told them that they were an aggressive race looking to conquer, but one of their captains being married to a female Vulcan shocked the hell out of them, except Fleet Admiral Wentworth.

"Provisional First Minister T'Pau believes an alliance between us would be beneficial for both Earth and Vulcan," said Soval. "The subject of Captain Tucker and T'Pol is important to this alliance. Vulcan law allows married couples to serve together. There are biological and social reasons for this, which I cannot explain to outworlders. If we are to forge a closer alliance respect for our traditions and laws must be respected."

"Captain Tucker is not a Vulcan citizen," said Duval.

"By mating with my daughter, he has become a Vulcan citizen," said T'Les. "He now a citizens of Earth and Vulcan."

"Then we can't have a Vulcan citizen as captain of a Starfleet starship," said Rear Admiral Seko. "He must be relieved of duty."

"You would relief him because he has dual citizenship?" asked Soval.

"Yes," she said.

"What if he stands by his Starfleet oath and SubCommander T'Pol was to be seconded Starfleet and serve under Captain Tucker as a Starfleet officer," suggested Soval.

"My first instinct is to relieve Captain Tucker of duty and replace him with a captain who can keep his…," Duval paused knowing saying something rude in front of the Vulcans would be counterproductive. "I believe Tucker's career is no longer an issue."

"Are you saying that because Captain Tucker mated with my daughter his career is over?" asked T'Les.

"He broke regulations."

"You are a racist," said T'Les. "We Vulcans cannot speak with outworlders about our mating rituals. They are private and far too personal to share with those who would judge them without understanding. I will say this about Captain Tucker when he was represented with my daughter's situation and found out her life was in danger driven by that very Human characteristic compassion saving her life," said T'Les.

"Captain Tucker, I believe, deserves better than what you are presenting here for him," said Soval. He interrupted T'Les in order to change the subject before she gave away too much information about Vulcan mating.

"Admiral Duval, Rear Admiral Seko, please leave. I finish this negotiation by myself," said Wentworth.

"Sir," said Duval.

"Go, Admiral, before you find yourself in charge of a Starbase instead of Starfleet Operations," said Wentworth.

"Yes, sir," he said.

Seko and Duval stood and left the room. Soval and T'Les waited as Wentworth composed himself.

"T'Pol had entered Pon Farr, correct?" he asked.

"How do you about Pon Farr?" asked Soval with a raised eyebrow.

"There is no need to worry, Soval. I have no intention of sharing information on Pon Farr. You can trust me on this," said Wentworth.

"Admiral, where did you get information on Pon Farr?" asked Soval.

For a moment, he thought of telling Soval about the uber-secret Section 31. Other races had their intelligence agency, some were brutal and some were sly, but none of them seemed to live up to Section 31. Humanity appeared to have a gift for intelligence gathering. Of course, Wentworth was sure of the methods Section 31 used, and he didn't want to know. The rumors were enough for him.

"I can't tell you where I got the information, but I can assure you that the information wasn't shared with many people," said Wentworth.

"I find this highly disturbing and intrusive," said Soval.

"My intention is not anger you, but to make this situation easier, Soval. I believe I have a solution for our current impasse," said Wentworth.

"I am listening, Admiral."

STSTST

In his service dress uniform, Trip stood at attention in front of Duval's desk, while the Admiral sat behind his desk looking livid. Wentworth and the Vulcans had come to an agreement and Duval didn't like it.

"You must have born with a rabbit's foot in your hand," growled Duval. "If it was up to me, I'd be asking for your resignation but I'm not. No, you get to stay in Starfleet and serve at the discretion of the Commander and Chief. Do you understand me?"

Wentworth wanted him to stay in Starfleet. This surprised Trip. He was glad he was standing instead of sitting. If he was seated it would be this was to last a long time. Standing meant this meeting would take a shorter time.

"Yes, sir," Trip said.

"Fleet Admiral Wentworth has come to an agreement with the Vulcans. I guess you are a married man, Captain, and according to Vulcan tradition and law, your wife will be serving with you as your chief science officer aboard the _Valley Forge_," barked Duval.

"Yes, sir," said Trip.

"You are also going to become the Starfleet poster boy for telling Terra Prime to bugger off," said Duval then he smiled. "Those bastards are going to hate you and you are going to drive them crazy. Understand?"

"Yes, sir," said Trip.

He was tired of saying yes sir but he knew better to open his mouth at the moment.

"A presser is being scheduled for tomorrow. Your wife, or mate, won't be there due to Vulcan privacy issues, but you will be. And you will charm those journalists with your good old Southern charm, do you understand, Tucker?" asked Duval.

"Yes, sir," said Trip.

"I really want to take that ship away from you, but Wentworth wants you as its captain. You know have a Vulcan on your crew. As we build a coalition he wants you to add coalition races to your ship. You see, Tucker, you are going to lead the way in integrating a ship. I think Wentworth likes you, I don't understand why, but he does," said Duval.

"Sir, may I speak?"

"No, you may not. I don't want to hear your side of the story, your opinion, or your voice," said Duval. "Now get the hell out of my office."

"Yes, sir," said Trip.

He put toe to heal, turned, and then marched out of the admiral's office. Once out of the office he saw one of Duval's adjutants waiting for him, he stared the Lieutenant Commander down.

"The Admiral wanted you have a debriefing session with Rear Admiral Seko about the drone," he said.

"I forwarded my report and spoke to Rear Admiral Stein about the drone. I shared our sensor scans with him and my opinion of the technology. Tell Seko to talk to Stein because I've had enough shit eating for one afternoon," growled Trip.

He stormed out of the office. It was time to find T'Pol.

STSTST

Rear Admiral Seko finished the debriefing with Captain Archer, who had made plans to meet with Trip by the fountain. She was expecting to see Tucker next. Archer exited the debriefing room, took the escalator down to the first floor then exited the building. It was a beautiful day, sunny with a chill in the air. He started walking towards the fountain where he was supposed to meet with Trip by the fountain.

As he neared the fountain, he saw a Vulcan female standing by the fountain. By Human standards she was beautiful. He wasn't sure if Vulcan had standards of physical beauty. She was dressed in a red catsuit uniform, which showed her perfect body. Since his recent friendship with T'Les he had become more open to Vulcans. Then again it didn't hurt to have had Surak and Syrann katras in his head for what seemed a short eternity.

Archer's attention was drawn away from the Vulcan female and towards Trip. He had his head down and looked as if he had just taken a dressing down from an admiral. Archer was about to call him, when he saw the female Vulcan walk towards Trip. When they got close enough she offered him two fingers from her right hand and he accepted with two fingers from his. The memory of Surak in his mind called it a finger embrace, an ozh'esta. Archer was in shock.

Trip finally noticed Archer and motioned him over. Archer slowly walked over to the couple. Yes, couple because only couples used the finger embrace.

"Trip," Archer said.

"Hey, Jon, um, this is T'Pol, my adun'a," he smiled.

"Adun'a?" asked Archer.

"I am his mate," she said.

Archer grinned. He knew Trip always had a gift with women, but a Vulcan female was now his mate. There was story here to be told and he wanted to hear it.

"Um, congratulations," he said then offered Trip his hand.

They shook hands. To judge by Trip's smile, he was a happy man.

"I said I wanted to buy you a drink, but that seems inadequate now. How about a special dinner for you and T'Pol at my house in Half Moon Bay for tomorrow? I know Erica would love to be there. How about it?" asked Archer.

Trip could feel T'Pol's uneasiness through their bond. He offered her the index and middle fingers from his right hand. She responded in kind and immediately felt calmer.

"I have to give a press conference tomorrow, so I'll be in the mood for some good company after that. What time do you want us?" he asked.

"18:30," he said.

"Do you mind if I invite Lizzy, or should I say Ensign Elizabeth Tucker?" he asked.

"Lizzy joined Starfleet?" said Archer in shock.

"Right after the Xindi attack. She wanted to prevent what happened to my mother and father to some other family," he said. "She's a science officer on the _Valley Forge_."

"A satisfactory science officer," T'Pol spoke up.

"It seems I have a party to prepare for," said Archer. "T'Pol, as a Vulcan I know you are vegetarian."

"Yes, Captain," she said.

"Okay, I'll you tomorrow. You remember the old place, don't you, Trip?" Archer said.

"Spent more than a few late nights there," he smiled.

STSTST

Trip was introduced by the Press Liaison to the auditorium full of over two hundred journalists. He gave a short speech stating that he was married to a Vulcan. T'Pol, who stood in an observation room with Rear Admiral Seko, Vice Admiral Thomas Al Fuad, the Chief of Public Relations, Soval, and T'Les, could the nervousness and annoyance he felt through the bond. He finished his speech and an onslaught of questions followed. For a moment he was overwhelmed, but he then regained his equilibrium and pushed on.

"He's a natural," said Al Fuad.

"Charles is furious and in the verge of losing control," said T'Pol.

"Really?" said Seko, "he looks calm."

"He is using breathing exercises I have taught him," she said.

"Amazing," said Al Fuad.

"_I am sorry,_" said T'Les in Vulcan. "_You're Pon Farr came early." _

"_I am satisfied with my mate, mother. He suits me in many ways and we have a strong bond that is growing stronger," _replied T'Pol.

"_Isn't he too emotional?" _

"_Didn't you always say that I was too emotional? He needs to learn greater control, but he offers me something I believe no Vulcan would have," _said T'Pol.

"_What is that?" _asked T'Les.

"_Love,_" was her short unexpected answer.

"_Love is not our way,"_ said T'Les.

"_You had it with father," _said T'Pol.

STSTST

"So you are a married man," said AG with a beer in his right hand. "I show the press conference. The old Trip would have had a meltdown and told them all off for some of their ice queen questions. You just lectured them on open mindedness. What happened to the old Trip?"

"They forced me to captain a ship instead of play with engines and build ships," smiled Trip.

"Well," AG started to say then slapped him on the upper arm with his free hand, "I like all the Trips. Congratulations on your marriage."

"Thanks, AG," said Trip.

Through the glass sliding doors, there was T'Pol with Hoshi and his sister. They're talking. T'Pol was stoic, calm, and suppressing emotions underneath that she'll need to deal with later. He has learned a great deal about Vulcans in a short time and he wants to learn more.

Archer came up and placed a hand on Trip's shoulder then said, "They aren't making it easy for you, are they?"

"Not really, Jon. I'm not sure where we can even live at the moment. Right now we are staying on Starfleet grounds in those temporary apartments. I'm surprise there aren't any Terra Prime protestors here tonight," said Trip.

"Listen there are burgers and hot dogs on the grill. Erica is making them. She also has some grilled vegetables and rice for your adun'a," smiled Archer. "Eat and enjoin."

"Thanks for the party," said Trip.

"We never got to serve with each other like I promised, but we are still friends, Trip," said Archer.

Archer's communicator beeped. He looked annoyed for a moment at the thought of being disturbed, but then Trip's communicator beeped, and Erica's and AG's.

"I think we have a situation on our hands," said Archer.

He answered his communicator.

STSTST

Three ECS Cargo ships morphed into Romulan drones and fired on Jupiter Station. Ships in area immediately went into action against the ships. The _Enterprise_, _Columbia_, and _Valley Forge_ were called into action. Trip beamed up to the Valley Forge. There was a skeleton crew onboard, but he wasn't waiting for anymore of his crew. He had Hess in Engineering and Wentworth at the Helm and Petrov at Tactical with her team. As they entered the Bridge, Trip motioned T'Pol to the XO Station.

"You're acting XO for now, Commander," he said.

"Yes, Captain."

He sat down and looked at Comm Station.

"Ensign DeJesus, let Starfleet Control now we are leaving orbit with skeleton crew to engage the enemy," he said.

"Aye, aye, sir," said DeJesus.

"Nat, get us to those drone ships," said Trip.

"Aye, sir."

"Irina, shields up, weapons hot. Hold torpedoes in reserve. We don't have our Torpedo Rooms fully manned. Cannons and railgun," said Trip.

"Aye, aye, sir," said Petrov.

"Captain, the_ Patton_, _Tiananmen_, _Dauntless_, and _Kremlin_ are occupying one drone. The _Enterprise_ and _Atlantis_ are veering towards the same drone," said T'Pol.

"Nat, there's a drone with our name on it."

"Yes, sir."

The _Valley Forge_ engaged one of the drones. Volley after volley of cannon fired drove the drone of its course towards Earth. The drone returned those volleys with disruptor fire, which pounded the shields.

"Captain, shields are down to 54 percent," said T'Pol.

"Petrov, prepare to fire railgun. Once you fire it I want you to follow it with a volley of torpedoes," he said.

"Yes, sir," said Petrov.

The Valley Forge shuddered when the railgun was fired. It hit its mark damaging the drone. The torpedoes finished off the drone turning it into a large debris field.

"T'Pol, who needs our assistance?" he asked.

"The Enterprise and Columbia are in more dire need," she said. "The _Columbia_'s port nacelle is leaking plasma."

"Nat, take us in," he ordered.

The _Valley Forge_ moved into to help the _Enterprise_ and limping _Columbia_ with the drone. Archer sat on the edge of his command chair.

"Hoshi, tell the Valley Forge to hot them on the starboard side and we'll take the port," he ordered.

"Yes, sir," she said.

The _Valley Forge_ let loose with a volley of torpedoes on the starboard side. The drone took serious damaged, while the _Enterprise_ hit on the port.

"Captain, according to the readings I'm seeing the drone has overloaded its warp reactor. It is going to explode," said T'Pol.

"DeJesus, give me _Enterprise_ on audio only," he ordered.

"Yes, sir."

"_Archer, here_."

"Jon, you reading what I'm reading that the drone is about to pop?"

"_Yeah, Trip. We are moving away at max impulse, but AG can't move that fast_," said Archer.

"My shields are over fifty percent and I'm in a bigger ship. We'll shield the Columbia," said Trip.

"_Good luck, Trip_," he said with disappointment in his voice.

"Nat, shield the Columbia," Trip ordered. He hit the comm button for Engineering. "Hess, prepare for a rough ride. The drone is about to pop."

"_Yes, sir_," she said.

Next, Trip fingered the comm button for shipwide. He addressed the crew, "This is the Captain. Buckle up and prepare for a rough ride."

"XO, give me an aft view so I can see the drone," he said.

"Yes, Captain."

Trip stared at the screen. Any moment the drone was going to explode from a warp core overload. He hoped the shields held up. Hell, he hoped the ship survived.

STSTST

Trip woke up in the Infirmary with Dr. Day standing over him and T'Pol standing behind him. His head ached and he felt soreness on his left side.

"I'm in the Infirmary again," he said.

"Concussion and two broken ribs. You'll be back to full strength in a few days. I just have to mend your ribs," Day said.

"Is Flynn on board?" he asked.

"Yes, Captain," said T'Pol.

She sounded annoyed and he knew she was blocking their bond.

"How's the Columbia?"

"We shielded them from the blast," said T'Pol.

"We take much damage?" he asked.

"Lieutenant Commander Hess along with damage control teams are handling it," said T'Pol. "She told me to tell you that the ship is in good hands."

She lifted an eyebrow with the last sentence.

"Hey, Doc, can you leave us for a moment?" he asked.

"Sure," smiled Day. "I have other minor injuries to treat."

Day left them. T'Pol stood there staring at him. Trip ran his right hand over his face in frustration then he asked.

"What did I do wrong?"

"Your concussion has given me a headache," she said.

"Is that all?" he asked.

She didn't say a word. Trip knew she was hiding something.

"T'Pol, tell me everything. I am your adun."

She looked down for a moment then spoke, "You are far more fragile than a Vulcan male. I was worried for a moment that you were hurt more seriously than you were."

"You're upset because I got hurt," he smiled. "Darlin', I'm not leaving you that easily. Anyway, I'm tougher than you think."

He offered her the index and middle fingers from his right hand. She reciprocated the gesture completing the finger embrace.

"I love you, darlin'," he said.

"Please try to avoid injury in the future," she said.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Lieutenant Commander Reed had showered and dressed in his quarters and now he was ready for breakfast and duty. Before going to the Captain's Mess he checked the messages on his computer. There was one from Ekland. It was probably further orders. He sat down then he opened it.

_Project Archer begins. The information you provided assisted us greatly. Well done, Malcolm. _

Malcolm stomach churned. He pressed the comm to Archer's Ready Room knowing that the captain liked to check his messages and comms before breakfast. Whatever was planned was about to start. He needed to warn the Captain.

"_Archer." _

"Captain, Ekland contacted me. It said Project Archer begins."

"_We need to contact Harris." _

"Yes, sir."

Malcolm sat down at his computer. He sent a message to Stars on the Wall Bar in Oakland, which was a front for Section 31. Wherever Harris was located the message would be automatically forwarded.

_Ekland says Project Archer has begun. What should we do? _

_MR DZED7_

Malcolm sat back and waited for a reply knowing that Harris would respond as soon as he got the message. He was now willing to do whatever was needed to be done. He owed his captain that much. He'd eliminate Ekland or Paxton for Captain Archer considering he'd done worse in the past for Harris as one of his operatives.

_Orpheus Mining Colony on Mars. John Frederick Paxton. He is follower of Colonel Philip Green and primary money behind Terra Prime. I have three men infiltrated on Mars. Man is insane with idea of earth purity. He is behind the plan against Archer. I am working on a way to neutralize him. _

"Damn it!" hissed Malcolm after reading the message.

"_Captain and XO to the Bridge_," Hoshi's voice broke over the comm. _"We are picking up an illegal broadcast from Mars_."

Malcolm stood up and he hustled off to the Bridge.

Jonathan Archer came onto the Bridge and stared at the view screen. A moment later, Malcolm made it to the Bridge. The man on the view screen was John Frederick Paxton. He was dressed in business attire and looking solemnly at whatever camera was filming him.

"Hello Earth, I am John Paxton and I speak for Terra Prime. It is Terra Prime's mission to bring purity to Earth. No more alien alliances or interference, no more attacks killing millions, or advisors holding us back. Once and for all, we are going to show that Humanity is not meant to mix with other races, but to depend solely on ourselves," said Paxton.

He nodded and a nurse brought a baby over to him. Paxton held the child in his arms. There was an expression of disdain on his face. Removing the blanket he showed the people of Earth that it was a Vulcan baby, even though it appeared to have some characteristics that weren't Vulcan, such as her eyes.

"I am sending the DNA sample of this baby to Starfleet Headquarters. Review it and see who the DNA belongs to. Once you have that information, I offer my price for the baby – Captain Charles Anthony Tucker III and his mate Commander T'Pol. I will exchange them for the baby, but first review the DNA. It is proof that aliens and Humans don't mix. As for sending Marines to the Orpheus Mining Colony has taken control of the verteron array and it is no longer protecting Earth from stray meteors. It is pointed at Starfleet Headquarters. It could just as easily be adjusted to take out Paris and the EU heart of government. Think before you act. This can be done without death and violence."

Paxton disappeared. Archer stood up. He looked over at Malcolm, who looked down at the deck.

"Hoshi, get me Starfleet Command," ordered Archer.

STSTST

T'Pol and Trip travelled with a Marine fire team and Staff Sergeant Hailey Lopez as their protection from the _Valley Forge_. The shuttle landed and the seven of them exited and made their way to Starfleet Command. They were due in the subbasement Situation Room.

Trip was quiet, but T'Pol knew from what he allowed to seep through their bond that he was angry and worried. She was sure that the anger was directed at Paxton and Terra Prime, but the worry she wasn't sure of the reason, although she assumed it was their situation. With the Marines leading the way, they got to a turbolift and headed down to the subbasement section D.

When they entered the Situation Room, Trip was surprised to see Archer, T'Les, and Soval along with Wentworth, Duval, Admiral Gardner Chief of Intelligence, and Four Star General Ryo Nogura, the Commandant of the Marines. Besides the brass, Phlox and another Doctor were there.

"Trip," Archer said. His voice sounded tight and strained.

Trip nodded. T'Pol stared at her mother, who appeared to be barely in control of her emotions. She hadn't seen her mother like this since the day her father died. In one day, their bonded was severed and her mate was gone. T'Pol didn't even want to image that sort of day.

"Captain Tucker, Commander T'Pol, I'm glad you're here," said Wentworth. "For your benefit, Dr. Yu will go over what he has learned from the DNA sample of the child. Dr. Yu."

Yu walked over to the smart table and brought up a holographic image of a DNA strand. T'Pol had some knowledge of DNA and could see this was a hybrid strain.

"From what we know the child is a clone. DNA material from two unsuspecting donors were brought together to make this hybrid of a Vulcan and Human baby girl. Now, the interesting part of this clone is that they made it to die because of corrupt immune system. In two or three weeks the child should become ill and unable to fight off an infection," explained Yu.

"Goddamn them, what sort of bastard is this Paxton and his followers?" growled Trip.

Wentworth looked at Trip and stared him into being quiet for now.

"I have consulted with two experts Vulcan doctors along with Dr. Phlox and Dr. Jansen, who is an immunologist, and we believe the child can be saved, but we need to retrieve her from Paxton soon and have her parents, or the donors, offer us more genetic material," he said.

"Do we know who the donors of the DNA were?" asked Trip.

"Yes," said Wentworth then he looked over at Archer.

"Trip, it's me and T'Les. It appears that some of our genetic material was stolen from the Enterprise while I was recuperating from carrying Syrann's and Surak's katras and T'Les was being treated for minor injuries and traveling with us," explained Archer. "It is our child."

Trip could see that his friend was seething with anger, but that he also was in pain. T'Pol now understood her mother's dilemma. She was in need of deep meditation to deal with this news.

"Jon, T'Les, I'm sorry. What can T'Pol and I do?" Trip asked.

"The verteron array stops us from making an attack on Paxton, which only leaves us with the exchange of you and T'Pol for the baby in order to save her life," said Wentworth. "I would never order you to do such a thing."

"We can't make you do this. It's probably suicide. This Paxton is a damned mad man. He's as bad as Colonel Green, a man he admires," said Duval.

"May I have a moment to talk to T'Pol?" said Trip.

"Of course, Captain," said Wentworth.

T'Pol and Trip walked into a corner of the room. They touched their fingers together in a finger embrace. It opened their bond up, which both of them had been putting barriers up on.

"What do you want to do, darlin'?" he asked.

"Regardless of the fact she is a clone the child is a Vulcan and my sister. I must do all that I can to save her life, adun," said T'Pol. "But I cannot ask you to give your life up."

"You aren't asking, darlin', I'm offering," he said then offered her a sad smile. "I'd never let a baby die for me."

T'Pol was once again struck that she accidental bonded with a mate, who irritated sometimes, infuriated other times, but fulfilled like no Vulcan could.

Trip and T'Pol rejoined the group around the smart table. He looked at Fleet Admiral Wentworth.

"Sir, make arrangements for an exchange," said Trip.

"Trip," barked Archer, "I can't let you."

Trip looked at Archer then at T'Les.

"I have to Jon. The child is family. She's T'Les' daughter just like T'Pol and I'm part of their Clan now," he said.

"You honor me, Captain Tucker," said T'Les.

"You honor Vulcan," added Soval.

"I'll have the President comm Paxton. We'll make the arrangements," said Wentworth.

"I guess until then we can get started on a cure for the child," said Phlox. "T'Les and Captain Archer, you'll need to come with Dr. Yu and me."

"I'll do whatever you want, Phlox," said Archer.

"As will I," added T'Les.

STSTST

Wentworth, Duval, and Seko stood by the shuttle that would be docking with a Paxton shuttle in order to exchange Trip and T'Pol for the baby. Standing not too far away stood Archer with Dr. Phlox and Dr. Yu along with T'Les and Ambassador V'Lar, who arrived to help with the crisis.

"I should assign a new captain to the _Valley Forge_," said Duval.

"Captain Tucker is the commander of the _Valley Forge_, Admiral Duval," said Wentworth. "Commander Flynn will be in charge of that ship until Tucker is either freed from Paxton or dead."

"I don't think that is a wise idea," said Duval. "Anyway, we seem to make a lot of exceptions for Tucker.

"The man is a hero. He may not be a hero on the level of Jonathan Archer, but he is also a Medal of Honor winner for his actions in saving the _Columbia_ and its crew. Such men deserve to have exceptions made for them."

"Yes, sir," said Duval.

"When Jupiter was highly damaged, the fleet lost six ships, including the NX Captain Hernandez was to take command of. I want her assigned temporarily to a Daedalus-Class as its commander until an NX is ready for her," said Wentworth. "You also need to work with Admiral Jefferies and Admiral Stein to set up a new secure shipyard and I want that down ASAP."

"Yes, sir," said Duval.

"I expected a great deal more from you, Duval. I was told you were an out of the box thinker, but so far your thinking has been stuck in a box," said Wentworth.

"I'm sorry, Admiral," said Duval. "I'll do better."

Duval had been forcing himself to be by book because he thought it was expected of him, and now Wentworth tells him that he wanted the maverick who kept getting into trouble. He shook smiled and shook his head. It was time to be more of himself.

"Nogura working on a plan to get Tucker back?" he asked.

"Yes, thought Tucker and T'Pol won't be told what it is. Chances are they are going to be tortured by Paxton," said Wentworth.

"In that case, I ask permission to join him. I have a few ideas he might like," said Duval.

"You'll find him in the Simulation Room," said Wentworth. "Dismissed."

Duval and Seko left Admiral Wentworth to wait for Trip and T'Pol. The hovercar arrived and Trip and T'Pol, dressed in their BDUs, got out and were greeted by Archer and T'Les.

"Trip," Archer said and offered him his right hand, "somehow we'll get you out of there."

"What are you going name your daughter, Jon?" asked Trip with a grin.

Archer looked at T'Les, who nodded in the affirmative, then said, "T'Mir."

T'Pol looked at her mother and said, "You are naming her for our foremother."

"I know how much T'Mir and her stories meant to you," said T'Les.

"I find this agreeable," said T'Pol.

"Okay, we need to go," smiled Trip.

T'Les looked at Trip and T'Pol and offered them the ta'al and said, "Live long and prosper."

"I hope so," smiled Trip.

He and T'Pol strolled over to the shuttle where Wentworth waited for them. He shook Trip's hand.

"Don't give up hope. We'll get you back," said Wentworth.

"Yes, sir," said Trip.

In a un-Vulcan-like gesture, T'Pol took Trip's left hand in her right hand then the two of them entered the shuttle.

STSTST

The two shuttles docked with each other between the Earth and the moon. When the hatch door was open, a Marine waited with weapon ready. One of Paxton's men came through along with the nurse, who carried T'Mir.

"I wish to stay with the baby. I mean her no harm," she said the nurse.

"Stay. But the Marines won't let you hold her," said Trip. "You can't be trusted."

"I understand," she said.

Paxton's man held a particle rifle on Trip and T'Pol.

"Come with me," he ordered them.

"Come on, darlin'," said Trip.

They followed him into the other shuttle where they were immediately bound. The connection between the two shuttles was broken and the Starfleet shuttle headed back to Earth, while Paxton's headed to the mining colony on the moon.

STSTST

The first thing they did to Trip and T'Pol was change them in the jumpsuits that the miners wore then they escorted them to a prison cell. At first it appeared that the guards were going to rape T'Pol, as they roughly handled her and took liberties with her body, but a rampaging Trip finally got their attention. They began to beat him with the butts of their rifles, while calling him a traitor and pervert. By the time they unhandcuffed them and left them alone in the cell, he had a bloody face with at least one broken rib and countless other bruises.

Once they were alone T'Pol rushed to Trip's side. She started to check him over. She ripped off part of her sleeve in order to clean up his blood face then she ripped up the sheet from one of the beds and used it to bind his ribs.

"See I'm as good as new," he said as she helped him up off the ground and to one of the beds.

"Don't put up your barriers. I need to know what you are feeling," he said to her.

"I will only our bond to flow," she said.

"Angry, sad, scared, annoyed, I need to know what you are feeling," he said. "I also want you to feel how much I love you. We are not going to hide."

"I understand, K'diwa," she said.

After melding with him in order to share his pain and help him deal with it, she sat on his bed holding him. Trip felt a need to sleep which T'Pol encouraged through their bond. Finally, he fell asleep leaving her to think about their fate. She was sure that Paxton wished them harm. But she was perplexed how. She was only sure that however they were to die it would someone benefit his cause.

Once Trip had reached a deep sleep, she closed her eyes and willed herself in a state of meditation. It was going to be a trying period of time for them and she wanted to be in control when the worse came.

STSTST

Archer and T'Les sat in a private waiting room along with V'Lar and Captain Hernandez. The Enterprise was on alert with Malcolm taking the conn until Archer was ready to return to his ship.

"Jon, when was the last time you ate?" Erica asked him.

"I don't know, Erica," he snapped. "We've got Trip and his mate in the hands of Paxton and my daughter fighting for her life. Food doesn't appeal to me."

"I'm getting you coffee and sandwich and you'll eat," said Erica.

She stood up and looked over at T'Les.

"I'm going to the cafeteria. Can I get you something?" she asked her.

"Green tea would be appreciated," said T'Les.

"I'll get you some," said Erica.

"Thank you," said T'Les.

Erica left. Jon sat forward on the sofa and buried his face in his hands. V'Las spoke to T'Les in Vulcan.

"_He is emotional, even for a Human," _V'Lar said.

"_He is under pressure._"

"_Does he realize that there is a parental bond between Vulcan parents and their children?" _V'Lar asked.

"_No, he doesn't know. I do feel her, V'Lar. She may have been cloned, but I feel her mind. It is active, curious, emotional," _T'Les said.

"_I wonder if he will feel the bond," _said V'Lar.

"_I believe when he is in close contact and T'Mir is able to touch him that he will start to feel the bond," _said T'Les.

Phlox entered the waiting room. He looked at T'Les then Archer and offered a sympathetic smile.

"Phlox, you have news on T'Mir?" asked Archer.

"We have started the gene therapy. Dr. Turon will be staying with her. The seventy-hours will tell us what needs to be done next," said Phlox.

"When may we see her?" asked T'Les.

"The less contact the better for now. Let us see how she responds to the therapy," said Phlox.

"Thanks, Phlox," said Archer.

"I need no thanks, Captain."

STSTST

Trip woke up in T'Pol's arms. Even though he felt as if he went eighteen rounds with his Starfleet Academy hand to hand trainer, waking up in T'Pol's arms made him feel better.

"You should rest, adun," said T'Pol.

There was noise outside of the cell. The door opened and in walked a guard with a tray full of food and two cups. The door shut behind him. Trip moved off of T'Pol and the guard handed her the tray of the food.

"Don't react. I am an uncover agent," he said. "The guard at the door is, also. We are trying to find a way to get you out of here."

Trip looked at the guard through a swollen right eye that was half closed and asked, "You Starfleet?"

"Don't worry about what I am," he smiled. "There are some painkillers for the Captain under the roll. Starting tomorrow Paxton will be dealing with you. He won't be violent to you, Commander. He wants you healthy and without bruises when you are executed, but, Captain, you are going to be treated like a traitor. Hold out and remember we are working on getting you out of here."

The guard left. T'Pol immediately moved the roll on the tray and handed Trip the pills. She then gave him a cup of water to wash down the pills.

"Let's hope he had more pain killer for me tomorrow. He sounds like I'm going to need them," said Trip, as he took the pills.

T'Pol looked at her mate. He promised her that he was not as fragile as she thought he was, and now she found herself wanting to believe. Her adun was a case where his will was greater than his biology. She would supply him with all the strength she could to make sure he survived.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

In the Situation Room, Major Burke and Gunny Sanders both in their black BDUs looked at the holographic terrain of mining colony. General Nogura, Colonel Sikes, and Captain Emmanuel stood back and watched them, as the two men decided on the number of Maries to use for the mission. Burke looked over at Sanders and said, "What do you think, Gunny?"

"Four fire teams," said Gunny. "In and out. We have to make it quick."

"Insertion, sir?" asked Burke of Nogura.

"The _Valley Forge_ will drop you in a stealth glider. You ride it in landing the main building then breach the building," said Nogura.

"Exfil?" asked Burke.

"Once you have the verteron array under control, the _Valley Forge_, _Enterprise_, _Columbia_, and six frigates will be dropping off marines and picking up injured and prisoners," said Nogura.

"I think you need more than sixteen Marines for this mission," said Captain Emmanuel.

"If we need more than sixteen of my Recon Marines to do the job than we need a couple of platoon," said Burke.

"Sixteen of my Marines from the _Valley Forge_ can handle this mission. They are well trained and highly focused on the completion of the job. Those bastards have our Captain," said Gunny Sanders.

"We'll go with your plan, but I want another two platoons in reserve on the other ships just in case they are needed," said Nogura. "Gentlemen, we are getting our people out of there and taking the verteron array out of play."

"Sir, when do we leave?" asked Burke.

"I want that glider on the moon in seventeen hours. Captain Tucker and Commander T'Pol have been in the hands of Paxton long enough," said Nogura.

STSTST

The morning was spent by Trip and T'Pol working in the mines with old fashion digging tools, a pick and shovel, and four men guarding them. They worked with only two breaks, one for lunch for thirty minutes and one fifteen minute break when Trip collapsed from heat, beatings, and exhaustion. Every time Trip gave them a dirty look, or argued, or slowed down breaking rocks; they smacked him with the butt of their particle rifles. They didn't touch T'Pol, though. Just as the undercover agents said she was not to be bruised.

Throughout their shift in the mind, their bond kept close. Trip could feel her building rage at his treatment and their dire position. T'Pol could feel Trip's anger, but something that surprised her, which was his deep sadness. The fact that his sadness was because he didn't want his mate to have to die made fueled her rage.

After a nine hour shift they were allowed to clean up then dragged off to Paxton's office. When they entered he was seated a table having just been served dinner. Trip couldn't help but stare at the food. He was having a porterhouse steak, baked potato, and string beans along with coffee.

"Come in," he said. "I hate being rude but it is dinner time and I'm famished. I've had a busy day speaking to the EU President. He didn't like my demands that all aliens be removed from Earth within the next five days. Please, sit."

Trip and T'Pol sat down at the table. Trip could feel through their bond that T'Pol was angry and wanted to attack Paxton. She hadn't been able to meditate in some time and it was taking its toll. He hoped that she could control herself because he didn't want the bastards to have a reason to touch her.

Paxton observed Trips condition as he fed himself a piece of steak. His right eye was a little less swollen today, but he had a dark bruise on his left cheek and another bruise on his forehead. Trip had trouble sitting up from having been beaten so much. His body was becoming a giant bruise.

"My men have been rough on you. I apologize. They view you as a traitor and pervert. You represent the worst of Humanity to them," he said.

"I view them as criminals and bigots," said Trip.

Paxton smiled then he said, "Yes, but they have the guns, don't they? Colonel Green taught us that those with the bigger weapons and willingness to use them win in the end."

"Colonel Green," said Trip with venom. "I take it you admire him."

"Greatly, he was a great man, who strove for greatness for Humanity," said Paxton. "It was Colonel Green who said: to be human is to be pure. He also said: We must reject the impure and cast it out. He was truly a great man."

"He failed, Paxton. His ideas failed and he failed," said Trip.

"That does not take away from his greatness," smiled Paxton then he looked at T'Pol. "I used to admire Vulcans. You appeared to understand the need for cultural purity, but you personally seem to have turned away from that."

"I believe in Kol-Ut-Shan," said T'Pol. "Infinite diversity in infinite combinations. It is one of the greatest truths that Surak has taught us."

"Well, many Vulcans seem to believe in Vulcan superiority," said Paxton.

"As do many Humans," said T'Pol.

"Touché," said Paxton, who continued to eat his meal.

"What do you intend on doing with us?" asked Trip.

Paxton placed his knife and fork down then took a sip of his coffee. Picking up his napkin from his lap, he wiped his mouth. Trip realized he was doing this to make them squirm, but Paxton didn't realize that Vulcans don't squirm and their bond was keeping him calm.

"Captain Tucker, I intend on using you as an abject lesson. A review of _Enterprise_'s logs, especially its time in the Delphic Expanse proved interesting. Did you know that we left the Xindi at war with each other? The Xindi Reptiles and Xindi Insectoids made an exodus in the end, as a schism occurred in the Xindi. They are currently in the Beta Quadrant looking for an ally and planets to live on," Paxton said.

"I'm sure Starfleet knows about this," said Trip.

Paxton laughed at this remark then he continued, "Some of the most interesting reading was about Trellium-D. It seems Trellium-D exposure can drive a Vulcan insane until it is out of their system. My intention, Captain, is to expose your mate to Trellium-D then leave the two of you in a room together and watch while she kills you. Of course, I'll be showing this little family tiff to the world."

A wave a panic rode through their bond from T'Pol's side. It didn't give Trip any confidence that she feared this Trellium-D so much.

"When we this be happening?" asked Trip.

"In the morning," smiled Paxton. "I see no reason to keep you prisoner any longer than I have to keep you."

"Since I'll more than likely be dead what will happen to T'Pol?" asked Trip.

He looked over at his mate, who was now trying very hard to keep her control.

"I'll send her back to Earth. She's no my type," grinned Paxton

STSTST

Burke and his Marines stood on the deck checking their EV suits and then their deuce gear before they got on the glider. The countdown had begun. Specialist Hurd would be flying the glider, while Lieutenant Commander Highline and his handpicked three fighter pilots would be ready in the Wasp Fighters to offer close air support if necessary. Speed and timing was everything.

Commander Flynn walked up to Burke, as he finished checking his own equipment.

"Captain Tucker and Commander T'Pol are down there. Bring him home," Flynn said.

"That's the plan, Commander," Burke said then he offered a confident smile.

"I noticed you're not bringing a corpsman with you," said Flynn.

"I have several of my men trained in first aid, but there are no corpsmen on the _Valley Forge_ with Recon Marine training. I want in and out quickly," said Burke.

"Give us the sign and the Wasps will be giving you support in a matter of minutes," said Flynn.

"Commander, when this is over I think we should have drinks at the 602," said Burke.

"Done."

As Burke and his Marines entered the glider, Flynn and the Shuttle Bay crew hustled to the observation area. Soon the atmosphere would be sucked out of the bay as the bay doors opened. One burst of power from the glider's powerful engine then it would be jettisoned after it cleared the starship. The pilot would take it the rest of the way using short bursts from the directional thrusters to fly the glider. With its rounded wing shape and synthetic materials it was built from, the glider would be virtually unseen by sensors. By the time the mining colony knew that the Recon Marines were even there, Marines would be causing havoc.

STSTST

Trip stood in the new grey box of a cell that they put him in waiting for T'Pol. He noticed the four cameras, one for each corner, on the ceiling. From what Paxton had told him, T'Pol would be exposed to the Trellium-D before being brought to the cell. The audience wouldn't know she was poisoned. Paxton and his bullies would liquefy a small amount and administer it to her in a hypospray, a direct dosage to her blood. Suddenly, he felt a rush of violent emotions through their bond that made him bend over and vomit. He barely could deal with the intensity of the emotions and the vividness of them. These were Vulcan emotions being unleashed. Trip's balance was off. It was almost as if T'Pol's emotions were too much for his system to handle.

The door to the cell open and T'Pol was shoved into the room. There was a greenish hue to her complexion and her eyes were filled with hate and other emotions he couldn't identify. This was not his T'Pol, but some atavistic female who had been returned to her primal state. He had to admit to himself that he was afraid.

"T'Pol, it's me, Trip," he said.

She didn't answer him and showed no sign of even recognizing him. What stood in front of Trip was a female Vulcan in the throes of uncontrollable emotions. Trip took a step away from her, but she moved quicker than he thought possible and grabbed him by the front of his jumpsuit then she threw him against the farthest wall. Hitting the wall hard, all the air escaped from Trip's lungs. He landed on the floor gasping for his breath.

Just as he was starting to be able to breathe again, T'Pol pulled him up by his right arm, dislocating his shoulder causing Trip to scream in pain, and then she smacked him with the back of her hand so hard that the world went black for a moment and he fell to his knees. His head cleared and he looked up to see her standing above him with a cruel smile on her face.

"Please, darlin', snap out it," he said.

Her response was an animalistic growl. She started moving in towards him again when the door to the cell open. The Section 31 undercover agents entered. One took out the cameras that were in the cell with a plasma rifle, while the other one fired his phase pistol on stun at T'Pol. The first hit stopped her forward motion, but it didn't seem to have much effect on her other than that. He fired a second shot, a third shot, and, finally, a fourth shot that stopped her. She fell to the floor unconscious. The one with the rifle ran over to Trip and helped him up to his feet. He was wobbly and in pain, but able to move. His partner took T'Pol in his arms.

"Come on, Captain, it's time to leave," said the undercover agent.

"There are only two of you," said Trip.

"There are three of us and the Marines are on the way," said the agent.

STSTST

With a deep expression of disgust on his face, Paxton watched several view screens in his office, as small groups of Recon Marines took out his best security. He pressed a button to get a close up on the verteron array. It was under attack. His men weren't going to be able to hold it for long. Looking at the two other men in his office, one was Ekland and other his right hand man Stephan Roberts.

"Gentlemen, this is not unexpected," said Paxton. "We knew that there would be blowback."

"Yeah, we knew they would try something, but we didn't realize they would succeed," said Roberts. "We should have damaged them. We should have hurt Starfleet and EU to make our point."

"I see no reason not to remotely fire the array now and make a final point. Damn Starfleet," said Paxton. "They won't win in the need. We will gentlemen."

Four Wasp fighters appeared on one of the screens destroying shuttles so no member of Terra Prime could escape. They swooped in and lay down cannon fire while avoiding the AAA fire.

"Our cause has taken a hit, but it is not defeated," said Paxton.

Ekland reached into jacket and took out a phase pistol. He turned the pistol on Roberts shooting him in the chest killing him in cold blood then he turned the pistol on Paxton. Paxton smiled at him.

"I didn't think Starfleet had it in them to do something like this," said Paxton.

"I'm Section 31," said Ekland, as he pulled the trigger and burned a hole in his head.

STSTST

With broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder with ligament and muscle damaged, and a body filled with bruises, Trip was told he needed a four day stay in Starfleet Medical. Besides a surgery to repair damage, he needed dermal generation for the bruises and regen for the broken bones. The worst part about this was that he was unable to see T'Pol, who was suffering through Trellium-D withdrawals. A Vulcan doctor was brought in to help put her in a healing trance. There was no telling how long the Trellium-D would be in her system and if it would do any lasting damage. Their bond told him that even in a healing trance she felt great shame and anger at herself. Trip was desperate to see her.

"Captain," said Flynn, as he entered the hospital room.

He carried a small white paper bag. Trip had his bed in a seated position. He smiled at Flynn, who handed him the bag.

"You look like you had a rough shore leave, sir," said Flynn.

Trip smiled then said, "Call me Trip, Jason. I know I'm off duty and I am still not used to being the captain of a ship."

"I know hospital food sucks, so I brought you this to eat, Trip," said Flynn.

Trip opened the bag to find a pastrami sandwich on rye with a large dill pickle.

"I'd get you a promotion, Jason, but I really don't want to lose you as an XO," said Trip.

"I like being your XO," said Flynn.

"You have to give my best to Major Burke and his men. Actually, you have to give my best to the whole crew of the _Valley Forge_," said Trip.

"They're glad to have their captain back," said Flynn.

"I'm not back yet."

"And Commander T'Pol?" asked Flynn.

The frown on Trip's face told Flynn that T'Pol was in worse shape than him.

"She is still in a healing trance," said Trip.

"Sorry about that, Captain," said Flynn.

"Listen, I'm not supposed to get out of her for two more days. I need you to get hold of someone, an admiral or a damned petty officer, but I need someone to get me out of here so I can see T'Pol," said Trip.

Flynn smiled then said, "Leave it to me."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Archer stood behind the protective glass along with T'Les. They were observed their daughter being fed by a nurse wearing a quarantine suit. T'Mir took her bottle of formula with a peep. Her treatment had taken, but they were keeping her in quarantine until her immune system grew stronger. The doctors didn't want to take any chances with corrupting her immune system.

"She's beautiful," said Archer.

He couldn't believe just how beautiful his daughter was. Clone or no clone, she was his daughter. Half Vulcan and half Human, she was his daughter. He accepted her without even a second thought, even though she had been created more than born. T'Mir was his flesh and bone.

"A Human reaction to a child, Captain," said T'Les.

Archer cringed for a second at her remark then forced his reaction away. This was her child, also, and their child was half Human and Half Vulcan. He needed to be more understanding about this fact because it made her very different from him. His daughter was half Vulcan, so he needed to make the effort. God knew that he'd dealt with them enough already that he should understand them better. He even carried the katras of Syrann and Surak, though this incident didn't increase his understanding of Vulcans.

"And your reaction, T'Les to T'Mir?" he asked.

"I cannot wait until I am allowed to touch her," said T'Les.

This made sense to Archer. He also had a wish to touch his daughter. There was a tactile need within him to hold her in order to prove to himself that she wasn't just a figment of his imagination. For T'Les she had a need to touch her mind and katra to make sure that there was nothing defective about her, other than the fact she was half Human.

"I agree. I can't wait to touch her, either," smiled Archer. "I love the smell of babies."

"The smell?"

"Yeah, babies. I love the way they smell – fresh, clean, and so different from an adult."

As a Vulcan female, her olfactory was far stronger than a Human. Suddenly, she appreciated what he had said. Babies did smell differently. It was a pleasant smell.

T'Les looked at Captain Archer and wondered if he would still want to touch his daughter if he knew it might form a parental bond between them. Soval had recommended that she discuss with him, but T'Les decided to see if it was possible first. She knew that Captain Tucker had an extremely strong mating bond with T'Pol which proved unusual.

Archer took a deep breath as he viewed his daughter now being burped by the nurse. He had plenty of conceptions and misconceptions about Vulcan which he now needed to challenge. He wanted to understand his daughter.

"T'Les, may I ask you a favor?" he said.

"Please, Captain, ask," she said.

"Call me Jonathan, T'Les. Captain is too formal," said Archer.

"I shall, Jonathan," said T'Les.

"I have been asked to lead an escort of Andorian and Tellerite starships to Earth for a conference. I'll be gone for ten to fourteen days. Please, don't leave with T'Mir for Vulcan until I come back," he said.

T'Les looked at him. His assumption that she was leaving for Vulcan with their daughter showed he didn't understand the Vulcan concept of family. She had already asked for residence at the Vulcan compound for her and T'Mir. They were no leaving.

"I shall be here when you return, Jonathan. We can speak then," said T'Les.

"That's good. We'll be able to talk when I get back," smiled Archer. "I should see Trip and T'Pol before I leave."

"I believe T'Pol is to be removed from her healing trance today," she said.

"Damn Paxton and his people," said Archer.

T'Les thought it illogical to damn them, yet she found herself unable to correct him.

"EU Police, Starfleet Intelligence, and Starfleet Security are working to wrap up the rest of Terra Prime. They're now considered an illegal organization," Archer stated.

STSTST

Trip entered Starfleet Medical. With the help of Flynn Trip was able to make two visits to T'Pol while she was in a trance as they cleansed her blood of Trellium-D. Today, he was able to visit with a wide awake T'Pol. He found himself actually smiling with anticipation. He'd missed her.

Since his release from the hospital a day ago, he spent most of his time avoiding the press and being debriefed by Starfleet Security. The press hounded him wanting to discuss his beating by his Vulcan mate, while Starfleet Security took his report on Paxton and Terra Prime then gave him an update on where the organization now stood. Walking up to the reception desk on the third floor where T'Pol was staying, he offered the nurse a friendly smile.

"I'm here to see Commander T'Pol," he said. "I'm Captain Charles Anthony Tucker III and I'm here to see her."

The nurse checked on the computer then she looked up at Trip. Immediately, he knew something was wrong.

"Dr. Yuris needs to speak to you before you see Commander T'Pol, Captain Tucker," she said.

"Where is he?"

"Let me show you to a consultation room then he'll join you there," said the nurse.

Trip was shown to a small room where he sat down on a small black sofa and waited for Dr. Yuris. After fifteen minutes, a Vulcan doctor arrived. He was wearing Starfleet Medical togs and was a Vulcan.

"I can see you are confused by my dress," said Yuris. "I am a member of the Interspecies Medical Exchange. I've been practicing on Earth the last fourteen months."

"Sorry if I looked confused, but Commander T'Pol is the only Vulcan I know who is serving in Starfleet," said Trip.

"She follows her mate," he stated gently then he sat down in an armed chair in pulled close to where Trip sat. "I have been working on T'Pol's case."

"Is she alright, doc?" asked Trip.

"I know you have been described the effect of prolonged Trellium-D on a Vulcan," started Yuris.

"Doc, I just want to know about T'Pol and know now," growled Trip.

Yuris could sense that their bond was strong. He knew that T'Pol had closed off her end of the bond and the Captain was now suffering from its absence. Before he let him see her, he needed to know the possibilities and effects of what happened to her.

"Captain, listen to me and you will understand, but it is imperative that you exhibit patience," he said.

"Sorry, sir, please continue."

"T'Pol was administered directly to her blood stream an overdose of Trellium-D by Paxton. It was supposed to drive her insane then, eventually, kill her. He assumed that one large overdose would have the effect of prolonged exposure," said Yuris.

"Does it?"

"No. T'Pol has been able to recover a great deal through her healing trance, as well as our efforts to cleanse her system of Trellium-D," he said. "There has been some damage to her neural pathways. This damage makes it harder for her to suppress and process emotions."

"Is it permanent?"

"Her brain may rewire itself bypassing the damage, as like the Human brain the Vulcan brain is a remarkable organ, but only time will tell in this case. Until then she will need assistance in dealing with overloads of emotions," he said.

"She needs me," stated Trip.

"She needs her mate greatly, but she also seems to believe she has failed her mate in what occurred. I know this because I have mind melded with her in order to check her progress."

"Doc, if you are going to tell me that she has put barriers up to our bond, I know already. If you are going to tell me that I have to help her deal with her emotions regardless of what she wants then I already know. She needs me, and if she thinks she somehow is going to protect me from herself and what she views as a failure then my wife isn't the genius I know she is," Trip said.

Yuris was impressed with this Human, as Trip found himself impressed with the Vulcan doctor. He wondered if he could convince him to join Dr. Day's staff on the Valley Forge. It would be nice to have a Vulcan on board to care for T'Pol.

"I shall take you to her," he said.

"Thank you, Dr. Yuris."

STSTST

Meditating only helped so much to suppress and assimilate the emotions she was feeling. Seated upright in her hospital bed she felt trapped by her own emotions. The fact that she beat her mate, her t'hy'la, devastated her. She had no control over herself and hurt Charles. It caused her pain to think of it, which again would overwhelm her with emotions.

She felt him approaching. Charles was coming to visit. The door opened and he entered by himself. He was dressed in his service dress uniform, a mix of emotions from shame to desire immediately pushed at her control. She closed her eyes to deal with it then she heard his voice.

"I've had some time alone, darlin', the last few days because you placed a barrier up shutting down your end of our bond. You know it's been a revealing time," he said softly, gently.

His voice caused her pain, but she wanted to hear more.

"I've had time to request some interesting literature and such from Soval. You see I wanted to find out if there was a word or words in Vulcan for what I felt for you. I had my doubts because you Vulcans like to suppress your emotions," he said.

His voice was a balm and a torture to her. She wanted to drop her barrier and she all with him, allowing him to assist her with her emotions, but she was ashamed at how she treated him. She was ashamed at losing control. Vulcans had to be stronger than that. She did not want to damage her adun, her k'diwa.

"I was shocked when I found what I was looking for. Now I'm probably going to butcher it, even though I commed Sango to help me with the pronunciation, but here it goes: Shan'hal'lak."

Shan'hal'lak. She heard the word. It had been with them since the ancient times where it was found in much of the literature of that time. It was considered a rare, if improbable, occurrence now by most Vulcans. It translated the engulfment, or love at first sight. Her barrier started to crack.

"The first time I saw you, darlin', I was in love, but I just didn't realize it. You see I need you, as much as I think you need me. My life just ain't the same without you. I know you are having a difficult time right now with your emotions, but you should know that this problem is minor in comparison our love. Now, tal-kam, it is time to since your burden with the Human who loves you," he said.

She opened her eyes to see a gently smile on his face and tears in his eyes and she knew she was safe. The barrier came down and the emotions rushed through the bond. Trip didn't care that they were causing him a headache he had T'Pol back.

"Why don't you teach me to meditate and well deal with these emotions together," he said.

"Taluhk nash-veh k'dular, k'diwa," she said.

"You know, darlin', I cherish you, too," he said.

T'Pol reached her arms out and Trip closed the distance between them, sat down on the bed, and brought her into a hug. She was going to fine. He'd make sure of it because she was his soulmate and they loved each other.

STSTST

Archer sat on the Bridge of the _Enterprise_. Three Daedalus-Class starships were chosen to be part of the escort. The _Patton_, the _Trafalgar_, and The _Victory_, which was now commanded by Captain Erica Hernandez, were the ships. Archer had Hoshi to tell the other ships that they would be cruising at warp 4.8 to the rendezvous point with the Andorian and Tellerite ships.

He looked over at his XO to see Malcolm standing at ease with his eyes cast down at the deck. The sense of guilt wafted off of his XO, a guilt that had already caused him to ask for a transfer from the _Enterprise_. Archer knew he needed to deal with this problem.

"Hoshi," he smiled, "you have the conn."

"Aye, aye, sir," she grinned.

Archer stood up and looked at Malcolm. His XO made eye contact with him. He could see in his eyes the guilt he was feeling. Archer knew he had to put an end to this.

"Mr. Reed, my Ready Room," he said.

The two men walked off the Bridge and made their way into his Ready Room. Once they had privacy, Archer turned on Malcolm.

"Snap out of it, Malcolm, you have nothing to feel guilty about," he said.

"Sir, I was part of the reason they chose your genetic material and T'Les'," he said. "I have a great deal to feel guilty about."

"The crewman who was responsible for stealing the material has been found and handed over for prosecution," said Archer. "I knew what you were up to, Malcolm, and I agreed with you. Hell, Mal, I went along with it, so you have no right to feel guilty. You did you duty and now I need you to continue to do your duty as my XO."

"But, sir, I thought you'd want me to leave the _Enterprise_," said Malcolm.

"Why?"

"Because I failed to protect you, Captain. You, sir, are my captain and I failed to protect you," he said.

"From my standpoint, you did your duty and you did it well. I can't afford to lose my XO, Malcolm. We are trying to build a coalition and God knows if the Romulans will send more drones our way. I need you," he said. "Do you want to leave the _Enterprise_, Mal?"

"Captain, no, sir. I love serving on the _Enterprise_," he said. "It's the best damned ship in the fleet."

"Well, the _Enterprise_'s captain needs you, Malcolm. Your request for transfer is still on the PADD on my desk. I haven't forwarded it. Do you I have your permission to kill it?" he asked.

Malcolm nodded in the affirmative then said, "Yes, sir."

"Good. Now relieve Hoshi from the conn before has to give a command," he smiled.

"Aye, aye, sir," said Malcolm then a slight smile cracked his face. "She has come a long way in her space faring ways from when she visit arrived on board, sir."

"Yes, she has, but I still don't think she's ready to command a starship yet," grinned Archer.

"Good point, sir."

STSTST

Even though the remnants of Terra Prime's hierarchy were being hunted down and dealt with, Trip had arranged for an apartment for himself and T'Pol on Starfleet grounds. He didn't want to take any chances of the bastards getting even close to his adun'a. With the help of Elizabeth, he picked her up at Starfleet Medical and brought her home. Elizabeth was there preparing food for T'Pol. She was in the process of making plomeek soup.

"Hey, Lizzy, we're home," Trip called out as they entered the apartment.

He put down T'Pol's bad then leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Through their bond he felt that the kiss calmed her. More and more she was become used to his demonstrative need to touch and kiss when in private. Along with meditating together, his touch helped her deal with the damage that had been down by Paxton and the overdose Trellium-D.

"I'm going to check on Lizzy," he said. "Sit down and relax. You and have the next ten days to ourselves. Commander Flynn has been given temporary command of the _Valley Forge_, which has been sent out a simple patrol cruise."

T'Pol sniffed the air and smelled the hint of plomeek soup.

"Your sister is making plomeek soup," she said.

"She is giving it a try. I got the recipe from T'Les. By the way, T'Mir is doing much better. She is not only going to make it, but we will be able to visit her in a couple days. I thought you'd like a chance to play big sister," Trip told her.

"I am hungry. It would be agreeable to have plomeek soup," she said.

"Good," smiled Trip. "Now sit on the sofa and I'll check when lunch will be ready.

T'Pol sat down, while Trip went into the kitchen. He looked at his sister who was staring at the pot of opaque green soup. Walking over, he took the spoon from her and sampled it. As always, plomeek soup tasted bland and in need of some pepper and hot sauce.

"Tastes about right," he said.

"I don't taste a damn thing," she said.

"Well, that is about right. According to T'Les Vulcans have highly refined palates so that the subtlest of favors appeal to them the most," he told her.

"Right," Lizzy laughed.

He kissed his sister's forehead.

"I should be angry at you for getting leave and not going on the cruise with the _Valley Forge_, but I have to admit that I needed you here. Thanks, sis," Trip expressed his feelings.

Elizabeth gave him a hug then turned away and got out a bowl from the cabinet for the soup.

"What are we eating?" he asked.

"Check the stasis, Trip. There are plenty of already prepared meals in there sent by the chef," she said.

"Chef better have sent some of my favorites," he grinned.

"Just check," she told him.

He checked the stasis and saw plenty of his favorites then his eyes fell on pan fried catfish with fritters and a pecan pie. His eyes lit up.

"Remind me to thank the chef," he said.

"Yes, sir," she teased.

"Elizabeth, after lunch I need you to make yourself a ghost," he said. "We are going to spend the rest of the afternoon and probably most of the evening meditating. She is getting closer to having her control back and meditating with me helps her."

"Trip, I more than understand," she said then a big smile took over her face.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"You and T'Pol – you're meant for each other. I don't know how it happened but a Vulcan ended up with her soulmate being a Human and a Human ended up with a Vulcan as his soulmate," she stated.

STSTST

The cloaked four Birds of Prey entered the space of the EU colony, Farthest Point. There was no Starfleet presence at the colony, only an orbiting defensive array and a few local patrol cutters. It was an easy first victory in their war against the Humans.

Commander Tareth look over at the Centurion Selark. They stood on the Bridge of the Bird of Prey _Horath_. He offered him a predator's smile.

"This will be the first of many victories," he said.

"They defeated the drones," said Selark.

"We are not the mindless toys of Admiral Valdore," said Tareth.

"Be careful who you malign, Commander," whispered Selark, who then looked over at Sublieutenant Tetal. "There are ears and friends of Valdore in many places."

"Damn him and his toys. He exposed us and now it is up to the fleet to make the points for the Star Empire that he could not attain," said Tareth. "On my command de-cloak, raise shields, and ready weapons to destroy this Earth colony."

"Aye, aye, sir," said Subcommander N'Vak.

"For the Empire," he called out.

"For the Empire," replied his crew.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Archer had a smile on his face as he looked at the PADD in his hand. T'Les was finally allowed to feed and touch the baby. Knowing how much Humans enjoyed visual images of their children, she had the doctor take a picture and had it added to a package being commed to the _Enterprise_.

Malcolm looked over the Captain's shoulder and smiled. He was staring at a photograph of T'Les with T'Mir.

"She's a lookah, Captain," said Malcolm.

"I know," chuckled Archer.

"I wanted to let you know that Commander Shran would like to schedule a dinner between – and I quote – he and Pinkskin," said Malcolm.

"Oh, no, a night of drinking Andorian ale," said Archer, "I might have to put Captain Hernandez in charge of the fleet for a few days."

Hoshi turned in her chair and looked at the Captain, "I have Admiral Duvall for you, sir."

"Put him on the big screen," smiled Archer.

A dour face Duvall appeared on the view screen. Immediately, Archer knew something was seriously wrong. He put the PADD down and moved forward in his chair.

"Admiral," he stated.

"Captain. He was received a report that the colony Farthest Point has been destroyed. As far as we know there are no survivors," stated Duvall.

"Who in the hell did it?" asked Archer.

"Speculation is the Romulan Star Empire, but we are sending some ships led by the _Columbia_ to check it investigate," he explained.

There was nothing about this news that Archer liked. The Romulans were a wild card. The drone had technology that was beyond them, yet it couldn't go faster than warp 5 and had disruptors and no torpedoes. They needed more intel on them.

"What are your ordered for us?" he asked.

"Keep your eyes open. The mission you are on is important to us. I want the Andorians and Tellerites to make it to Earth for this treaty negotiation," said Duvall.

"Yes, sir," said Archer.

"Keep in touch. If there is trouble, your priority is to make sure that the Andorians and Tellerites get to Earth," said Duval. "Duval, out."

The screen returned to a star field. Archer leaned even further forward on his command chair.

"Malcolm, go to yellow alert," Archer said then he looked at Hoshi. "Lieutenant Sato, contact all Starfleet starships and tell them to go to yellow alert. When they ask why, let them know I'll be briefing them in fifteen minutes."

Archer stood up. The yellow lights flashed silently. He knew his crew would react accordingly. They were the best crew in the fleet. Malcolm looked at Archer and waited for his next orders.

"We have to be leery of Romulans, Mal. You have the conn. I'll be in my Ready Room preparing to talk to the other captains," said Archer.

"Yes, sir," replied Mal.

Archer strode off the Bridge leaving Malcolm in charge. He sat down on the command chair.

"Mister Mayweather, at the first proximity alert perform defensive maneuver Alpha Theta," he said.

"Understood, sir," said Travis.

"Mister Ramirez," Malcolm called out.

Ensign Ramirez at Tactical called out," Yes, sir."

"Be prepared to bring shields up the moment there is any change from proximity alert to course change," said Malcolm.

STSTST

He was at one with his mate, skin against skin, mind melded with mind, and emotions swimming together. Trip never knew he could feel this fully and T'Pol feared she would never find a mate that fulfilled her. It took mating with a Human to find someone who completely accepted her.

As Trip built up their union to a climax, he was surprised by hearing his name. _Trip! Trip! _T'Pol hadn't opened her mouth yet he heard her call his name. Finally, he had pushed his body to a climax and collapsed in T'Pol's arms. She held onto him, as if her life depended on it.

"Darlin', I heard you call out Trip, but you didn't open your mouth," he whispered in her ear then locked the tip of her pointy ear.

T'Pol's already flushed cheeks became just a little more green. She raised her left eyebrow. He kissed her lips then her shoulder before moving off her.

"How in the hell did I hear you without you opening your mouth?"

"Our bond is growing stronger and deeper quicker than anticipated," she said.

"I heard you through our bond?" he queried.

"It appears we will be able to communicate mind to mind, if not have already started," she said.

"Damn," he interjected.

"You do not wish this?" T'Pol asked.

"Of course I wish it. I was just a little unprepared for it," he said then paused for a moment. A smile lit up his face. "You called me Trip. I liked that."

"It seems reasonable to call you by that preferred nickname in my head," she said.

"But you won't call me Trip aloud," he said.

"No," she said.

"But you'll call me it mind to mind?" he said.

"And you have a point, Charles," she said.

He grinned. They were to visit with T'Les and T'Mir today. Their life had some rocky spots, bigots being one of them, but it was getting better, fuller, every day. The thought suddenly occurred to him that he'd kill to protect his mate and preserve their way of life. _Why did I just think that? _

STSTST

The Bureau of Starships had managed with the help of Rear Admiral Stein and Captain Tucker's groundwork to get the Daedalus-Class ships to warp 6 and the NX starships to 6.5. Archer was glad of this fact as he had his escort cruising at warp 5. Tonight they were going to slow to impulse, so that Shran could transport over for dinner.

The proximity alert suddenly went off as six Birds of Prey de-cloaked of the portside of the _Enterprise_.

"Ramirez," barked Malcolm.

"Shields up, sir."

"Distance," ordered Archer.

"15,000 klicks, sir," said Ramirez.

"Sir, they are powering up their weapons," said Lieutenant Hare from the Science Station.

"Get me ship to ship with every ship in the escort," said Archer.

Hoshi worked her comm board then replied to captain, "I have them for you, sir."

"Captain Hernandez, I want you to take the _Victory_ and take command of the escort. The _Trafalgar_ will stay with you," he ordered.

"_Understood, Captain Archer_," her voice responded.

He could hear her concern in her voice, but she knew better than to argue with him now.

"Captain Uday of the Patton, you are with me. We'll take on the Romulan ships," he said.

"_My pleasure, sir_," replied Uday.

"_Pinkskin, the Kumari is at your service_," said Shran.

"Shran make sure these ships get to Earth," said Archer.

"_We shall share drinks on Earth, my friend_," said Shran.

He ran his thumb across his throat in a cut the connection sign. Archer sat on the edge of his command chair. Six against two. He hoped their shields and weapons were superior to the Romulans.

"Hoshi, get me the _Patton_," he ordered.

"Aye, sir," she said and second later. "I have the Patton on _audio_."

"Captain Uday, when we engage the Romulans we will drop out of warp. I want to combine our efforts in a hit and run pattern. Use Attack Pattern Delta followed by Evasive Pattern Beta followed by Attack Pattern Omega two. After that we'll read each other's maneuvers," ordered Archer.

"_Delta, Beta, Omega two_," he repeated. "_We will follow your lead, Captain_."

"Good hunting," said Archer then made his cut the connection sign.

Malcolm walked over to the operations board at the Tactical Station. He implemented Red Alert and Battle Stations then contacted Sickbay.

"Dr. Phlox, ready Sickbay for causalities. We are going into battle," said Malcolm.

"_Thank you, Mister Reed, for informing me_," Phlox said.

STSTST

Captain Hernandez had her comm officer send out an emergency comm to Starfleet Command. Within ten minutes they received a response from Admiral Duval. Her comm officer put him on the main view screen.

"Sitrep," he said calmly.

"Six Romulan Birds of Prey attacked the escort. Captain Archer and the _Enterprise_ along with the _Patton_ broke off to engage. We are still headed to Earth but now at warp 5.8," she explained.

"Well done, Erica. It's up to me to worry about the _Enterprise_ and _Patton_," he said. "Get those Andorian and Tellerite ambassadors get here."

She wanted to know how he was going to worry about Jon and the two crews that were engaged with the Romulans, but she knew it was her job to carry out orders. The ambassadors were her priority not a man that she was positive she loved.

"Request any ships that can be spared to join escort if they are close by," she said.

"I think the _Challenger_ is near you on patrol," he said. "I have them make best speed to you. They'll be following your transponder signal."

"Yes, sir," said Hernandez.

"I'll expect you in two days," said Duval.

The screen went back to an elongated starfield. She stood up and looked at her XO.

"Lieutenant Commander Styles, you have the conn. I'll be in the Situation Room," she said.

"Aye, sir," he responded.

She wanted to run some simulations to see if two Starfleet ships could survive what they knew of a Romulan Bird of Prey.

STSTST

T'Les had a crying baby in her arms when T'Pol and Trip entered the hospital room. Soval was her only visitor and he looked as if he wished to anywhere else then with a crying baby. T'Les scrutinized her daughter as she stood beside her mate. They both were wearing the Starfleet service dress uniforms.

"You look well," she said.

"I have recovered from the Trellium-D," said T'Pol.

"Any lingering effects?" asked T'Les.

"There has been some damage to my neural pathways. There is no telling if the pathways will reroute," said T'Pol.

"How do you deal with the damage?" asked Soval.

T'Pol wanted to say that the answer to her damage was Trip, but it would be chalked up as a sentimental response and a sign of the damage by her mother and Soval.

"Extra meditation," she answered.

Both nodded their approval. T'Mir kept crying. Trip walked over to T'Les.

"May I hold her?" he asked.

"If you would like," she replied

Trip took baby T'Mir into his arms and cradled her. While smiling down at her, he started to rock her and sing to her.

"_Hush little baby don't you cry, Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird_," he sang, "_and if that mockingbird don't sing, Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring_."

T'Mir stopped crying and started smiling. T'Les, Soval, and T'Pol looked at each other.

"It appears she does have Human characteristics," said Soval.

"_And if that diamond ring turns brass_," he continued, "_Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass. And if that looking glass gets broke, Papa's gonna buy you a Billy goat_."

"I gather I should learn a song to sing to her for when he is crying," said T'Les.

Trip walked over and handed T'Mir to hold. Reluctantly, she took the child. At first she held her stiffly, but as T'Mir touched her face T'Pol relaxed.

"Jon can sing to her," smiled Trip.

"This is true," said T'Les. "It is logical for parents to divide the duties."

"Yeah, that's right. He can take the signing and Human stuff," smiled Trip.

"I see you like children, Captain Tucker," said Soval.

"My brother has a couple of rug rats. I don't get to see them enough," he said.

"Rug rats?" asked T'Les with raised eyebrow.

"It is one of Charles colorful idioms. They can confuse," said T'Pol with T'Mir in her arms smiling.

"Fascinating," said Soval.

STSTST

The _Patton_ had its lifeboats ejecting from it, as its four shuttles also escaped from the plasma and atmosphere venting starship. Two Romulan Birds of Prey remained. They were both damaged, but not as damaged as the _Enterprise_. The Enterprise suffered from several hull breaches, as well as one of it nacelles being damaged and venting plasma.

The Bridge was smoky from electrical fires and explosions. A corpsman was working on an unconscious Hoshi. Malcolm was at the Tactical Station taking the place of a dead Ramirez. He kept targeting and firing the cannons at the remaining Birds of Prey making them keep this distance, while Rostov attempted to man a damaged Engineering Station. The Science Station was destroyed. Sitting on his command chair, Archer's left arm hung uselessly at his side, while his right leg appeared to be broken. A deep gash on his forehead kept blood running into his eyes, which he wiped away with his one good hand.

"Travis," he said.

At the Helm, Travis leaned heavily on his console. He was having trouble breathing from broken ribs.

"Yes…Captain," he said.

"Mobility?" he asked.

"Best speed is half impulse. All controls are sluggish. I wouldn't count on any fancy maneuvers, sir," said Travis.

Archer hit the comm button on the arm of his chair to connect him to Engineering.

"What shape are we in?" he asked.

"This is Lieutenant Hamm, sir. Chief Kelby is unconscious. Engineering is being evacuated," he said. "We have a warp core breach."

"How long until it pops?" he asked.

"Eight minutes, sir."

"Thank you, Hamm," he said.

Archer wiped the blood out of his eyes.

"Malcolm, whatever torpedoes we have fire now," he said.

"Aye, aye, sir," he said and sent the command to all Torpedo Rooms to target and fire.

Archer pressed his shipwide comm button.

"All hands this is the Captain. Get to the lifeboats and shuttles and abandon ship. Abandon ship!" he ordered.

He fingered the comm button gently ending the connection. Archer then looked at Travis.

"Travis, aim his ship at our friends out there at half impulse," he said then he looked at Malcolm. "Time to leave."

"Yes, Captain," Malcolm said then he waved Rostov over towards the captain.

Travis set the autopilot. The last of the shields was taking disruptor fire. Malcolm and Rostov helped Archer out of his chair, while Travis helped the corpsman with Hoshi. The group limped their way towards an emergency panel and a lifeboat. The _Enterprise_ was going down, but it was going down with a fight.

The remaining Bridge crew and corpsman got into the lifeboat. Travis and Malcolm buckled into the pilot and co-pilot seats then started the ejection sequence. Within thirty seconds the lifeboat was ejected joining dozens of other ones. Travis took control and aimed it away from the _Enterprise_. Malcolm looked at the chronometer on the console.

"Two minutes until the warp core pops," he said.

"I don't believe it. The _Enterprise_ will be gone," said Travis.

"We're still here and that's what counts, Travis" said Malcolm.

STSTST

Trip walked into the Situation Room at Starfleet Command. Fleet Admiral Wentworth and Duval were deep in concussion. Rear Admiral Seko walked up to him.

"I heard about the Enterprise," he said.

"We have the Andorians have committed ships to find lifeboats and shuttles from the _Enterprise_ and _Patton_," she said. "We also have five frigates and four cruisers looking for them."

"Six Birds of Prey against an NX and a Daedalus-Class. It must have been some fight," said Trip.

"Rear Admiral Stein has the repaired Jupiter Station up and running repairing and upgrading ships. The new Wyoming Shipyard has begun production and the Cochrane has started up the new NX starships," she told him.

"New NX?" asked Trip.

"Stein has increased their size. They carry more weapons and crew," she said.

"How many?"

"Two hundred and fifty," she answered.

"What's the first one off the assembly line going to be called?" he asked.

"The Intrepid," she replied.

"Nope," smiled Trip.

"Your suggestion?" she asked.

"_Enterprise_. We need an _Enterprise_, sir," he said.

"I'll talk to Rear Stein and Admiral Duval about that," said Seko.

"Jon is gonna need about ship," he said.

"I wouldn't worry about Captain Archer," said Seko. "If he is found, believe me, Captain, we have a plan for Archer."

"Oh," said Trip.

"The _Valley Forge_ has been recalled from its patrol. With the Enterprise down, The _Valley Forge_ take on higher profile missions," Seko told him. "Your first mission will be to get Ambassador Soval back to Vulcan along with EU Ambassador. We are preparing for war, Captain, and we want Vulcan to be part of the coalition we are building."

STSTST

The _Hippocrates_ was a converted Daedalus-Class into a hospital ship. Other than shields, a deflector array, a few cannons, and a warp engine, everything on the _Hippocrates_ was medically related. Jonathan Archer woke up in one of large Sickbays in a biobed with curtains around it. With all the drugs flowing through his system it took him a moment to comprehend where he was and how he was.

He heard the steady beat on the monitor screen above his bed. Instinctively, he went to rub his face with both his hands, but only his right hand got to his face. Archer looked down to see that his left arm was missing. His heart beat started to increase.

Within moments a doctor pushed aside the curtain and joined Archer.

"Captain Archer, my name is Dr. Herman Bosch," he said.

"Doctor," Archer said through gritted teeth, "my arm."

"It wasn't salvageable. We are lucky we saved your right leg. Captain, you were on a lifeboat for three days with minimal medical care," said Bosch. "Once we are on Earth you can be fitted with a prosthetic arm that will allow a full range of motion and usage."

Archer thought about what he just said. Three days on a lifeboat. How many of injured crew didn't make it?

"My crew," he mumbled then looked up at the doctor, "how many of them made it?"

"I'd rather not give you this information, Captain."

"Doctor, my crew… tell me how many survived?" he demanded.

Bosch took a deep breath then answered him, "forty-six members."

"Out of a hundred twenty that's all?" Archer questioned him.

"When the _Enterprise_'s warp core exploded several of the lifeboats were damaged. They ran out of atmosphere before they could be saved," Bosch told him.

"Please, leave let me be alone," said Archer.

"I can have psychologist see you. They can act as a grief counselor," said Bosch.

"I don't need a psychologist. I need another ship," growled Archer. "Now, get out and learn me alone!"


End file.
